Ever After: The Mad King
by Mystical Raven
Summary: This is Bubbles' fairy tale story. An Old fashion fairy tale. A Mad King, a Lovely Princess with three dresses who has to run away from her father from doing the unspeakable, In horror and fire. Buttercup dealing with her own little drama as well. Prepare yourself, for a Brother Grims' Powerpuff Girl fairy tale with a twist. Please READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an Ever After story. At first I was going to do Snow White but then I decided and asked everyone who which story I should do. And they said this would be a better story about the Mad King and I was so happy. This is a good old fashion Brother Grim's story in the style of Mystical Raven (me). So I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

 **Someone's POV**

"You can't escape from me!" He yelled as I ran down the hallway, "You will be mine! MY FUTURE QUEEN! YOU WILL BE MINE!"

" _I can't...I can't...No. I was so stupid...I thought he would give it up! I thought I could make this all go away!_ " I rushed into my room and slammed the door shut. Thunder and lighting rained down and echoed through the castle...the rain started to pour down. I felt almost ready to cry...I never felt so much despair. I felt trapped...well...almost trapped...there was one way out...  
I bit my bottom lip and tears continued to pour down my eyes. I straightened my gown up a little...He ruffled it...when he...he...tried-  
"I can't believe he would do that? Why? Why?" I sniffed and continued to cry...my wrists were bruised from when he grabbed me...  
I coughed up a cry...  
"How...how..did it come to this...how? Why?" I sniffed and wiped away my tears with my hands.

I looked down...towards the three gowns that were on my bed.

"Oh dear god, this is all my fault...I thought I could make him give up...I thought he would."

They shimmered...they were so beautiful...I sniffed again... My heart felt like it was going to break, my mind couldn't even bring itself or me to think about his offer. I couldn't...I can't. I love him...I really do love my father...but I can't do it.

"I just can't...I can't stay Mother..I'm sorry." I mumbled to myself. I felt so weak...the decision I made...would be a tough one and I didn't want to do it...but...I was lucky...I was so lucky this time. I pulled up my dress onto my shoulders, hiding more of my bruises.

I took a deep breath, I grabbed those stupid horrible dresses...well not stupid...they could be worth something...I stuffed them into a bag...there was a big thick fur cloak...on my bed...I told him I didn't want it...I made me so nervous that he put that on my bed. I stuff that one in my bag as well...with disdain.  
I jumped at a knock on the door and hid the bed under my bed.  
I thought it was him...I thought...

What if he wanted to try and come into my room..what if he was going to try...again.  
"Princess...M'Lady...are you ok?" I sighed in relief...it was just my maid. Even knowing that it was her, my heart was still pounding very fast and I was holding my breath.

"Oh...Helen." I sighed in final relief, The King was no where in sight. I pulled my sleeves up on my gown...hoping that Helen wouldn't see the bruises , but I know word has probably spread about what happened.

"M'Lady, I brought you dinner-"

"I'm not hungry...In fact...I'm going to bed."

"Oh...well...please give me a minute and I'll help you-'

"NO!" I didn't mean to shout so loud, I cleared my throat, "Please...no...I already had someone...undress me."

"Oh...Good night, M'Lady." Helen bowed and I closed the door. I didn't want her to see my bruises...I was too ashamed. Mommy taught me how to undress myself before.

I looked under my bed, my heart sank at what I have to do.

" _I'm so sorry Mother. I can't keep my promise anymore_." I placed my hands on my face as more tears ran down my face. The thunder rumbled and the rain fell heavy. I felt...felt so dizzy...so tired all of a sudden...my arms felt more like heavy sticks and my legs were ready to crumple under the weight and I collapsed on my bed.

"I locked my door...right?" Everything was fading...

" _Oh Mommy...I can't keep my promise anymore_."

 **Normal POV**

 **Once upon a time** , in a faraway Kingdom called Airebellia, there was once a happy Royal family.

The King was a gentle man, who was as noble and with the kindest sky blue eyes. His Queen, who was beautiful with lovely glowing peach skin, natural pink lips and beautiful long golden hair that shined as radiant as the sun.

Their subjects always watched with admiration at such beauty that was the Queen's and the King couldn't be happier that such a wonderful and beautiful Creature as the Queen could love him and be loved by his subjects; and The Queen was happy to be truly loved by her kind hearted King.

Then...after many years...and heartache...Finally, a Princess was born and the Kingdom cheered and relished at the joy of their Monarchs.

They were gifted with a beauitful daughter who inheirted both of their outstanding traits. A daughter who was noble with the King's loving sky blue eyes, and inheirted the Queen's beauty, her lovely sun kissed hair, and natural pink lips.

The royal family ruled over their subject with love and happiness, but happiness doesn't always last long...One day, a tragic accident strikes...and one that tragedy...a promise was made...and with that promise...terrible consequences.

 **I'm so nervous, please read and review. It determines this story's fate.**


	2. The Lovely Princess

**Someone's POV**

"Princess...M'Lady Bubbles."

I stirred...waking up to the knocking on my door. I forgot...I locked my door last night...I just had to. I struggled getting up out of the bed. I unlocked the door and slowly cracked the door open. It was Helen again, I sighed in relief. It was nice to see that nice face, those sweet amber old eyes, and those brown curls that she would try to tuck under her bonnet.

"Oh M'Lady...I was so worried." She sighed in relief as well as I let her in and closed the door right behind her.

"Worried? Worried about what?" I asked.

"Well...well...you know...you wasn't answerin' M'Lady so I just want to make sure-"

"Yes, everything is fine, "I looked down the Hallway on both sides and opened the door wider, giving the look that I know that Helen wanted. Helen's eyes darted right towards my bed, she seemed to let out a sigh, but she stood up straight and held the tray higher.

"Oh...it's time to eat...You didn't show up for Breakfast, so I got you a tray ready."

"Oh thank you ever so much." I let Heleen into my room, she placed a tray right on my table and removed the top. The smell hit me, I was about ready to drool and my stomach growled. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I sat at my table and Helen poured me a cup of tea. It was hot porridge with honey and blueberries on top and a slice of sweet nut bread, my favorite.

Helen went over to open up my curtains, revealing that it was still raining.

"Helen, I would like a bath today. Could you please summon the servants to get the tub in here." I asked with a smile.

Helen smiled back,"Of course M'Lady Bubbles." She bowed, closed the door and left the room.

I spread a little butter on my bread and got up from my chair. I went up to window and opened it. Despite the light rain, I could still hear the ocean, the seagulls cries and that fresh sea air. Airebellia is a Coastal Kingdom, it was believe that Airebellia fine sea air had magical properties...in fact there was never an outbreak of plague here. I wished the day was better, so that I could keep Airebellia's horizon view in my memory.

Helen came back in almost no time, with several other servant girls. They placed a large barrel tub in the middle of my large room. They started bringing in buckets of water, to fill the tub. As the water started to rise, Helen poured some magical elixir into the water and bubbles started to form.

I stopped them with a smile, "Oh, you don't have to fill it all the way up. In fact, this is fine."

"My Lady, this isn't nearly enough." One of the servant girls said.

"No it really is enough. Plus, I don't want to be a bother to anyone." I smiled again.

The servant girls curtsied and just left the room, all except Helen.

"Helen, you may leave as well."

"I think I'll help you with your bath, Princess Aurora. " Helen had that look in her eyes and she said my name, that meant that she wasn't moving. she was going to help me whether I wanted her to or not. She brought a towel and hung it up on the barrel. She poured perfume into the water and cut a cake of soap as I undress and got into the tub.

"Here you go." Helen handed me a cloth and the soap, "I'll pick your gown."

"Oh...pick me something lovely, please." I said cheerfully. I know Helen saw the bruises...I know she did...Maybe she didn't want to embarrass me...was that it? I don't understand it at all. I just cupped some of the bubbles in my hand and blew.

 **Helen's POV**

I pulled out a lovely blue gown, with long sleeves, wide at the end of the sleeves. A Lovely silky blue sash wrapped around the dress, embroidered on the edges were simple silver stars. I smiled as I could hear the Fair Princess giggled and water splashing. I know that Bubbly elixir would be the trick.

Bubbles could always cheer the Princess up, no matter how old she is, they just bring out that bubbly personality of hers...except...when the Queen died...

"Alright M'Lady Bubbles, that's enough. It's time to come out." I ordered. As always the polite princess, she did exactly as she was told. She grabbed the towel and stepped out. A Bubble was on her nose, I gently popped it and she giggled sweetly.

I helped her dry off, helped her into her gown and wrapped that towel around her head. She sat in front of the dresser, happy and eager to wait for me to style her hair. Princess Bubbles always loved fashion, she loved shopping and would go to the town and buy clothes and fabrics for the royal seamstress; but unlike the typical Princess who was spoiled and rotten, she was kind, humbled and not to mention hard working, something that the Queen herself instilled in the Princess. Besides her lessons on the many affairs of running a Kingdom. The Queen made her scrubbed floors, teached her a little cooking or had the cook teach her and cleaning her own room.

"I wonder, what shall I give to the young Princess, huh?" I asked her playfully. I picked up an ivory comb and started to comb her down. Bubbles' hair was perfect, no tangles, no split ends...her hair just seemed to dangled down, covering her back. Her golden hair as lovely as she is...

I sighed as I saw a bruised on her left shoulder...I've taken care of her since the day she was born...I was her Personal Servant, but it never felt like that...not with her...like a big sister...Life was good...the castle was so happy...until the Queen died...I remembered that awful rainy day...when the Queen was hurried into the Castle...

Music...Music snapped me out of my thoughts...Princess Bubbles had whined up her music box. It as a lovely music box, a lovely shiny silver oval box that was small enough to be held in one hand at least. Her lovely, kind blue eyes focused on the figure that popped out of the music box, two small figures dancing on a silovery reflection. She sighed lovingly with a blush...

Of course she would...the gift was from him...

"You know, I heard that he turned down another Proposal." I said, as I pulled two silky blue ribbons out of her hair accessory box.

"Who?" Bubles looked up. Despite Bubbles being a beautiful Princess with outlandish qualities, she was human after all and had her 'imperfections.' She wasn't the smartest, she was smart enough in her lessons but...she was a bit of a dunce and got confused at the simplest of things.

"Why...the Prince of Eqaria. He rejected the Proposal of the Princess of Essenie."

"Ooooohhhhh...wait...HE DID!" Bubbles looked excited, that she even jumped up from her chair, but she calmed herself down and sat back in her chair, "He did...that's nice...but I feel bad for Essenie as well." Bubbles looked down at the music box again. I tied Bubbles hair into two pig tails.

"There, your signature Princess...a classic."

"Thank you so much, "Bubbles smiled charmingly, but then she bit her bottom lip, and stared outside, "I wish I could go outside today."

"Yes...it's a pretty bad storm. We can always work on your sewing today."

"What about my lessons...on Kingdom management?" Bubbles blinked and looked right at me.

"M'Lady Bubbles, your tutors have been dismissed."

"What?...Why? Was I a bad student?"

"No...it has nothing to do with you."

I felt like I had to swallow my own tongue at the rumors I heard about this.

One of the Guards said that the reason he fired the Tutors was because the King didn't believe that his Future Queen should burden herself with Kingdom Management.'

"We could work on, mending a shirt...it could impress your 'Prince'."

"I was thinking...thinking that I should talk to Daddy..."

 **I hope you didn't find this chapter boring.**


	3. To see the King

**Normal POV**

Helen looked completely shocked, to the point that she was about to drop the ivory brush. Bubbles smiled as she looked in the mirror, she stood up and curtsied to herself.

She grabbed a simple silver necklace but the charm was a small bluish silver key with small diamonds in the loops. This small key was to turn the music box. She also put on her royal silver ring with the Royal family's crest, two dolphins pointing in opposite directions with their backs against each other.

Helen shouted, "Are you out of your mind?"

Bubbles turned around, for once...her smile weakened...

Helen just walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Princess...Milady, with all due respect, that isn't wise."

Bubbles had this conflicted look on her face as she bit her bottom lip, "Well, I mean...I have to try and talk some sense to Father."

"You don't think no one has done that...the advisors, the generals, even the Royal Steward has spoken to him, what makes you think it'll be different for you?" Helen snapped, her voice echoed throughout the room and there was silence, she then sighed and loosened her grip on her shoulders, "I beg your forgiveness your Highness, but there is...talk...and this scandal...is more than I can bear. You have a kind heart, but no common sense." Helen fussed, but she just sighed.

"Well...you could come with me?"Bubbles asked.

Helen sighed again, once again...her advise went right over Bubbles' head, "Alright then."

Bubbles opened the door and Helen followed as they walked down the dark hallway. Going down the hallway were two large windows, even with the curtains pulled back, it still didn't let in any light with the dark clouds and rain.

"It feels a bit stiffy." Bubbles complained a little, she instantly went to one of the windows to unlatch it...

"Please your Highness, let me." One of the male servants came over to help, bewitched by her beauty.

"Oh no, I can manage." Bubbles smiled, she struggled a little but she finally had it opened. The male servant sighed lovingly, Helen had to clear her throat as a signal for the male servant to go, "Isn't this better?" Bubbles inhaled, smelling the salty sea air once again.

"Yes."

"C'mon." Bubbles walked down the hallway, Helen following close behind once more. They walked down the hall and turned down another hallway, the North Wing. There, it seemed much darker...even outside...it was raining harder. Bubbles asked past the window and thought it was going to break.

"Where are the guards?" Helen asked softly.

"Maybe...they have other guardly duties." Bubbles shrugged her shoulders.

"Princess, this really is a bad idea. Why do you want to do this?" Helen asked.

"Daddy must know that it can't be done. I can't go through with this...and..and...-"

"Does it have anything to do with the Prince of Eqaria?" Helen asked, looking closely. She could see the Princess' lovely rosy pink blush, that far- off look in her blue eyes and a little smile from her pink lips. Helen shook her head but had a smile on her face, "Awww...such sweet love."

Bubbles jumped, now she was blushing from embarrassment, "Love...Love...no...it's not like that. I just don't want Daddy to alienate our Kingdom from the Neighboring one. It's important...for trade and the people of my Kingdom. Our Kingdom depends on the trade and friendship of our Neighbors, such as...such as...-"

" **Flore**."

"That's right, "Bubbles shouted nervously, "and **Merncillo** , the Kingdom of **Lunaria** , and...and-"

" **Eqaria**." Helen looked smugged.

Bubbles turned around to face Helen, with a knowledgable demeanor look, "That's right. The Kingdom of Eqaria is an important ally...and...and for the good of this Kingdom too." Bubbles nodded and quickly turned right back around, turning to hide her flushed face.

"Oh...but you listened to the music box and suddenly decided to see the King, that's all I'm saying." Helen still had a smug look on her face.

 _"She is right, I'll give her that. The Princess may not have that common sense and not exactly the smartest sometimes, but every now and then she does have some degree of wit and brains in that head. Despite the Advisors' objections on the Princess' schooling, since they believed that a Princess is only to know manners; but The King hired tutors and even from time to time, tutored her himself on Kingdom Management and Affairs of the other Kingdoms as well "_ Helen continued to follow Bubbles down the darkened halls, " _This scandal...this behavior...is so bad. The King has cut ties with Eqaria...all so he can-"_

Helen snapped out of her train of thought as she heard a loud knock. Bubbles had knocked on the King's Private chambers.

"Where are the guards?" Helen asked, as the King's chambers were unguarded.

"I don't know...Daddy can't be up this time of day." Bubbles looked so confused.

"Princess, I don't think this is wise...we really must find the guards." Helen tried to pull Bubbles away but she didn't budge, "Princess Aurora, did you hear me?"

Bubbles didn't even answer, she just opened the door and entered into the room. She gasped, stood there...horrorified...The room was in shambles...the bed curtains were tore, the windows were wide opened letting the wind and rain in, papers were scattered and books from the King's own library were all over the floor...where was the King?

"Where is Daddy?" Bubbles' face was frozen in pure shock.

 **I have the next chapter already ready for you. Hope you like this one, please read and review**


	4. Dance

**Normal POV**

Helen ran towards the windows, shut them and latched them back.

"Wha...What has happened? Where is Daddy?" Bubbles looked horrorified, she was almost hyperventilating .

"Princess...Princess, calm down." Helen tried to reassure her.

"BUT...BUT...Daddy?" Bubbles just yelled in an authoritative voice, "GUARDS!"

With just shouting that one single word, her voice echoed through the hallways. In almost no time, any of the castle guards that were close to the North Wing came rushing into the King's Chambers and an Advisor, who looked just as shocked as Bubbles and Helen, Bubbles had a serious look on her face, "Daddy is missing, please search the Castle! Nah, the Kingdom!"

"YES PRINCESS!" The guards thundered together and rushed right out of the room.

The Advisor walked over towards her, "Your Highness, you should go back to your room...I'm sure it's nothing...but what if it is...maybe the Castle's secret passage might be safer." The Advisor looked puzzled as if trying to figure out the best course of action, his name was Richard. An old friend of the King's, a former Captain of the Guards and a trusted loyal friend to the royal family.

"Oh...Daddy's books...he would never toss them on the floor." Bubbles picked up some of those books, "Never, something must have happened to him."

Neither Helen nor Richard could say anything...maybe the old King would never throw his books on the ground...

"Princess, let me get the other maids to clean this mess." Helen said, but Bubbles just continued to pick up papers and books.

Richard picked up one book, he looked at the title and his eyes widened, Ancient Laws of Marriage. He looked at some of the scrolls, they were all on the laws and decrees of Airebellia.

"Princess Aurora, the King is very troubled these days...unpredictable, "He took the books from the Princess and placed them on the bed, "Please Princess, rest assured, we will search the Kingdom for the King-"

"Without alarming the people?" Bubbles asked in a way as a command.

"Of course, without alarming the people. Now then, you should leave this to us and Helen will look after you. As next in line, if...we may need you." Richard said.

"Thank you." Bubbles curtsied.

Richard stepped in front of Helen and whispered, "Keep a close eye on the Princess. Don't let her leave your sight."

Helen nodded and followed closely after the Princess, who was worried.

"Oh Helen, what could've happened to Daddy?"

"Princess, why don't we have a dancing lesson?" Helen asked.

"But the Instructor is not due today...But..." Bubbles looked confused but then amused as she chuckled, " A dance would be most welcome. My dear Helen, you can dance?" Bubbles asked, laughing and happy at the choice to dance once again.

"Well of course...it's not like I'm trying to cheer you up." Helen sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fantastic!" Bubbles yelled with excitement, missing Helen's sarcastic remark.

 **Bubbles' POV**

Everything will be alright..it will. I'm sure Daddy is in the Castle somewhere. I pulled Helen into the Ballroom, this was something I just had to see...Helen dancing.

I asked a few of the servants if they would have any free time, playing...they happily agreed...any chance to get out of work. As the music started playing, I stood to the side, signaling for Helen to dance. She looked quite nervous.

"C'mon Helen, dance." I cheered.

Helen shook her head, shocked. "Milady, you must understand-"

I grabbed Helen by the hand, "Helen...all you have to do is imagine that no one is there." I wrapped my elbow with hers and started spinning around each other. It took some time, but not even Helen could resist laughing and smiling. Some of the other servants started coming in, trying to see what the noise was, they looked ready to dance...until the Royal Steward, Alfred, came in.

"Princess!" He yelled, looking a little surprise. He can really be a stick in the mud.

"Come on in and enjoy the dancing...Your Princess commands it." I pouted and fluttered my eyes, "Indulge me...please Alfred."

The Steward sighed and shook his head, "Alright...alright."

The reluctant servants came onto the Ball room floor, dancing in pairs. I grabbed Helen and pushed her towards Alfred.

"Princess!" They both whined, blushing from embarrassment, but I don't care.

I love dancing...I love parties...It seems like so long since the Last Ball. When Daddy invited Nobles, Servants, Peasants and especially Royalty from the Neighboring Kingdoms, like my Best friends, **Princess Blossom of Hearticha** or **Arch Duchess Brianna of Sonata.** We sent letters...or we use to...but for some reason...they stopped writing me...

Was it because of...Daddy...

I smiled wide as I twirled around, tapping to the sound of the flute...the rhythm and beat of the music...it was so uplifting...like buying new slippers or getting jewelry. Even with the Thunder rumbling outside, all the servants were smiling and the sun could shine bright through the windows if it could. It's been so long...it feels like its been so long.

The Servants were surrounding me and as the music played faster...my arms swinging from front to back and my feet was just moving on their own. I kick stepped while moving to the side. Some of the Maid servants jumped in and followed my lead. We skipped and tapped to the sides, standing in front of each other, holding our hands up, we tapped towards each other, grabbing each others hand and ducked under each other. With a simple turn, we faced each other again and spin around each other and with the one high jump and stomp the music ended.

I was so out of breath, but so happy...the surrounding servants clapped and whistled, even Alfred and Helen couldn't hold back their smiles.

"Alright...alright, that's enough of that, back to work...everyone." Alfred announced, with a bow he left us.

"That was so much fun." One servant said.

"Yes, I haven't had that much fun in months." Another commented.

"Princess Aurora, it's time to wash up and eat." Helen said.

"Oh...Can't I eat now?" I just remembered that I haven't had lunch, it must be dinner time about now.

"Now Princess, you know the rules of ett-"

"Please...just indulge me this little bit. There's no guests here." I begged.

Helen sighed but with a smile, "Fine then, only this once. Don't need you to be too spoiled."

I cheered and rushed towards Dining Hall. I sat at one end of the long table, Helen brought me a glass of water. I drank it down in no time and Helen refilled my glass. A few candles were lit as the day was darkening.

One of the Guards was walking out, I stopped him and quickly asked, "Any news on Daddy?"

"Not yet, but don't fret Princess, we will find him." The Guard bowed and left.

"What would our Bubbles care for today?" Helen asked.

"Whatever the cook has available." I tried my best to smile, but I was a little worried about Daddy. In almost no time at all, there was steamed vegetables, Baked Salmon, bread, butter and for dessert Sweet Almond Cake, "Whoa...this looks so yummy, Helen...you must eat with me."

"Now Bubbles, I must draw the line."

I just pouted, poking my out, "You would let me eat alone...in here...by myself."

It took a while, but Helen eventually gave in, "You are a Spoiled Princess."

It was nice...I couldn't believe I was so hungry...I was so happy...and for once, I really didn't have to worry. After Dinner, Helen wanted to at least escorted me to my room, even though I protested.

"Now Princess Aurora, I've spoiled you enough today, the least you could do is let me escort you to your room." Helen held a candle stand in her hand, standing over me as I got up from the table. I nodded as I followed her through the dark hallway...closely...I never really like the dark and with the thunder still rumbling and the lighting flashing through the sky, it made the castle...scarier.

My body was starting to ache, from all that dancing and it was almost a struggle to keep up with Helen. Two guards were standing on each side of my door.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Lord Richard ordered us to stand guard for you. The King still hasn't been found and as Heir to the throne, we must protect you." The first Guard answered.

"We've already checked your room, it's safe to enter." The second guard said.

"Helen?" I looked right at her, I didn't want to be a child in front of her...but I didn't want to...be alone.

I didn't say anything else, but a servant came rushing down the hall, with a candle and handed her a basket, "Thank you. I hope you don't mind, but I'll be spending the night with you. Richard did say to keep my eyes on you."

I squealed a little, at a last for words, "Oh...it'll be just like a sleepover...like the ones with my friends, Princess Blossom and Arch Duchess Brianna." I opened the door wide and pulled Helen in.

"Now Now Bubbles, don't get too excited. After-" Helen had this shock look on her face as she just gasped.

It felt so warm in here, why was it so hot...I turned around...

"Daddy." I gasped, my heart was pounding like crazy...my whole room was lit with candles and Daddy...

"My Beautiful Bride..." Daddy mumbled, he had this strange look on his face, "My Beautiful BRIDE!"

He lunged at me...

 **Well, I'm stopping right there, I hope you liked it. please read and review**


	5. Mad King

**I guess you guys are dying to know what happened next and you may hate or yell, but I already have the next chapter ready. I'm just trying to update another story, I wonder which one. Well, enjoy.**

 **Normal POV**

"My Beautiful BRIDE!" The King had this daze look on his face, but he just suddenly lunged at Bubbles.

"DADDY!" Bubbles let out a scream as the King grabbed her around the wrist.

"GUARDS! GUARDS! HELP!" Helen yelled frantic. She tried to grab Bubbles but the King pulled her back, Bubbles struggled helplessly. The Guards rushed in, both baffled for a moment at how the King got in.

"Leave us now!" The King ordered, he chuckled madlessly as he looked at Bubbles. The King's face looked wrinkled, his red-auburn hair and beard had turned gray, his kind blue eyes were now black and widened and his clothes were disheveled.

"Daddy!" Bubbles winced in pain as she continued to struggle, she looked ready to burst into tears. The guards slowly moved in closer as the King was armed with a sword. A wall was opened wide,

"The King used a secret passage?" The Second guard whispered.

"Never mind that, we must protect the Princess. Call Sir Richard." The Guard looked at Helen.

Helen looked tore, she didn't want to leave Bubbles but no one else was around and the guards couldn't leave. Helen ran out of the room at top speed.

"You promised me Aurora, you promised!" The King was drooling and spitting as he spoke, he pulled a bag and threw it at her feet, "Three beautiful dresses! beautiful, beautiful dresses! I even threw into that animal cloak...see...see?"

"Your Highness..."The first guard yelled.

"DIDN'T I SAY GET OUT!" The King screamed, his face twisted with rage, knocking over everything off the her dresser and sent it flying at them. Bubbles gasped as her music box hit the floor right at her feet, "YOU CAN'T STAND BETWEEN ME AND MY BRIDE!"

"Daddy, please!" Bubbles cried out.

The King twisted her wrist and she tripped over the bag. Escaping his grip as she hit the floor, she tried her best to pick herself up, her hand gripped onto the music box without even thinking. Her feet just couldn't seem to work, it was like all her strength escaped her; but as she tried to finally crawl away, only for the King to grab her by one of her pigtails.

"Where are you going my Beautiful Bride? My Queen?" He chuckled, "That's right...my Queen...this will be our wedding night."

"Your Highness, " Richard came running in with two more guards and Helen standing behind him, he came walking slowly towards them, "Your highness, please let the Princess go."

The King chuckled but then he looked at Richard, pulling out his sword and pointing it at him, "NO ONE STANDS BETWEEN ME AND MY BRIDE!"

"My King...old friend...please...please...let go of your daughter." Richard stood there, he was so cautious that he could hardly breath. Bubbles was crying, and holding on tight to her music box with both hands.

"I must have a Queen! With Beautiful hair...a good heart...don't you see my subjects...here...here she is. Your Next Queen...I promise...I promise and now I do...I have a Queen..." The King laughed madly as he tried to pulled Bubbles back.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" Bubbles screamed so loud that it even interrupted the King's deranged ranting, the whole room fell into an ill silence.

"What? Aurora?" The King sounded breathless, like he was shocked by this.

"Daddy, I can't...I can't. I'm sorry Daddy. It's wrong Daddy...it's wrong...And you know it Daddy. Mommy wouldn't have wanted this...She wouldn't." More tears poured down her cheeks, "Please, please Daddy. Let me go...and let's go back to the way things were. Please?" Bubbles begged tearfully. There was a long another long pause, nothing could be heard but the crackle and pop of the candles. The King had this look on his face and he lowered his sword.

"Did she get through to him?" Richard asked himself, hopeful but then the King's face instantly twisted into a rush of pure mad rage. It was like nothing Bubbles had ever seen...a wild beast went into full attack mode. Her father was gone...the kind, lovable King was gone...

"YOU PROMISED ME! IF YOU WON'T BE MY BRIDE, THEN NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YOU! *wild chuckle*!" He brought his sword up...His mouth twisted into a wild smile and his eyes stretched wider as if ready to poke out of his eye sockets.

"NO MY KING! STOP! STOP HIM!" Richard shouted as the Guards started to rush in.

It happened almost in slow motion, the King was bringing his sword down...Bubbles was holding onto her music box with her eyes closed and crying.

There was a ripping sound...a loud thump...and a scream that echoed down the hallway.

"I'm sorry Mommy."


	6. Flee

**There's one thing that I've been meaning to say. I want to say thank you so much for all your reviews and loving my stories. It moves me so much and makes me want to be a better writer and update faster**

 **Bubbles' POV**

I could barely breathe, I was waiting for the worst...I could feel the grip lessen around my head...I thought for sure I was dead or at least hurt..I...I...opened my eyes...everything was so blurry at first...maybe because I shut my eyes so tight...I could see an outline...there was something...in front of me.

I was so confused...I didn't even think...my head just felt...lighter...my hand was shaking as I reached the top of my head, one of my pigtails had been...been cut...I..I felt something else...I lowered my hand down to my face and looked right at my hand... and just...just looked at it...there was something red...I think... It was bright red but kinda blended with my fingers.

I blinked several times...as my vision...my eyesight started to clear...my mind was still...blank...I just covered my mouth...this can't be real.

Helen...my dear Helen...was lying right in front of me...

 _Why? Why was she just lying there...Why is she sleeping?_

"Helen...Helen?" It took a lot of strength just to say her name. My whole body just shook...I felt so suddenly weak.

I don't understand...why was Helen lying there...my hand reached towards her and shook her lightly.

"Helen?...Helen?" I tried my best to smile as I shook her harder, "You're just sleeping...after all that dancing...it would make any one tired...you can't sleep on the floor, you'll caught a cold." I removed my hands, they were covered with blood...Was it...Helen's blood...She had this deep cut on her back but that doesn't mean it's hers...right?

Right? Right? Right?

I could feel the horror whelling up inside me...

"No...No...No... Helen! WAKE UP! HELEN WAKE UP!" I shook her even harder, "HELEN! HELEN!" I coughed as I could smell smoke...so much smoke.

"GET THE PRINCESS OUT OF HERE!" I could barely hear, but I think it was Richard, "DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE KING! WE MUST STOP THIS FIRE!"

Someone pulled me up off the floor, no matter the struggle.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" I fought back, I grabbed Helen's hand, "I CAN'T LEAVE HELEN! HHHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLEEEEEEENNNNNNN! NO! LET ME GO! HELEN!" I was pulled out of my room, which was catching on fire, the guards were running into the room with buckets.

"STOP! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT HELEN! HHHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLEEENNN! HELEN!" I coughed as my tears started to choke me.

I struggled with the one guard until we were down the stairs...going towards the entrance. He placed me down...

"Princess, it's not safe. The King has escaped." He walked ahead of me and pulled me by the arm.

I just now realized that I was holding the bag, I pulled out of his grip and threw the bag onto the floor.

"I demand you save her, this instant." I tried to sound demanding, but I could barely speak without my voice was shaking.

"And let her sacrifice go to waste. No can do, your highness, we must get you out of here, "The Guard picked up the bag, holding it with one hand and he grabbed my hand and pulled me along, "I've never saw anyone move so fast, she got there and protected before I could even draw my sword...like a mother who protects her child."

I couldn't hold back my tears, "It...it's all my fault...it's ALL MY FAULT!"

"I'm sorry Princess, but this isn't the time for this. We must go, until the King is caught, you're not safe-"

I looked up, the guards face was frozen in horror...then...then...He just..just...blood was coming out of his mouth.

"Run...Princess..."The Guard winced and then he just fell over, with a knife in his back.

My heart was pounding so fast...my body felt so cold...and...and I just screamed. I couldn't even stop myself...Daddy was standing in front of me...he chuckled breathlessly, he was holding a torch, he looked like some sort of demon.

"Good job my Bride, you distracted him...I saved you...Come my Angelfish, we must announce-"

"It's my fault...it's my fault." I just grabbed the bag and swung it at him without even thinking. I knocked him onto the ground and just ran past him, holding onto the bag for dear life. The Guard's words just rung inside my head...

"Run...Run...RUN!" The words echoed in my head and made my ears ring.

I ran down the stairs...I didn't know where to go...my mind felt like a blank as I could hear him.

"COME BACK AURORA! YOU PROMISE TO BE MY QUEEN!" He yelled, he sounded so close...too close. Who knows what he'll do if he caught me this time.

"NO, GO AWAY!" I just screamed back, I was terrified at the thought of Daddy touching me.

I hurried down the hall and turned to the left, down another hall.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!" He yelled again, chuckling. I ran past the thrones when he grabbed me again, "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MINE!"

"NNNNOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I took a swift turn, I heard this loud crash sound and the grip on my arm was gone. I turned around and saw Daddy was knocked onto a throne, the torch he was holding, flew right into one of the hanging banners.

I wanted to...in the back of my mind...I thought I should help him...but...I just continued to run...

"I'LL ALWAYS FIND YOU AURORA! I'LL FIND YOU! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" His words echoed through the hall as I finally escaped out of the castle and into the pouring rain.

I couldn't stop...even as I ran outside in the pouring rain, in the thunder and lighting...I just couldn't stop.

What if he's behind me? What if he's still after me?

My mind just shut down and my body was moving on its own. Daddy hurt Helen! Daddy stabbed a guard! Daddy tried to kill me!

"Run! Run Princess!" The Guard's words echoed in my head and made my body continue to move, until...until...something made me fell. I screamed at the thought that Daddy had me, but a lighting flash reveal it to be just a branch. I pulled my arm, just to hear my sleeve rip.

 **Normal POV**

The Princess' mind was almost broken as her guilt and sadness brought her crumbling to her knees. As lighting once again burst through the sky, showing her bruised marks. She was deep in the woods, soaking wet and cold. She opened the bag and just put on the thick animal cloak with a large hood that covered around her eyes. The magic of the cloak wrapped around her, as if a perfect fit, to make it easy to walk in and still covering her whole body.

The Princess picked herself up, walking through the dark woods, until she found a large tree with a large hole that was opened up into the tree. The Princess crawled into it, and sat on the dry ground. She felt something poke her on the side. She placed her hand into her dress' pocket and pulled it out.

It was covered in dry blood, it was her music box. Bubbles blinked several times...why was the Music Box covered in blood? How did it end up in her pocket...was it...

"Helen?" Bubbles felt certain that Helen must have put it in her pocket, Bubbles' tears flowed from her eyes and turn onto her cheeks, "Helen...Helen...Helen!" She cried out loud, she held the music box close to her chest as she continued to cry.

 **Please read and review**


	7. Shelter

**I don't mean to update this story so much, I guess I'm just as excited as all of you guys and that the story is such a success. I was a little worried, this story is a Brother Grims' tale and not exactly well known. Also, Have a happy new year!**

 **Normal POV**

A figure was sitting underneath a tree as another was standing in front of him, a young boy was standing in front of the man was shaking as he was holding a sword.

"Then you bring your sword down, "The man demonstrated as he knocked the sword out of the shaking boy's hand, "And lunge." The man came forward and stopped the sword just before the boy's stomach, "That is how it's done, your Highness."

"Uh huh," the figure sitting under the tree placed a piece of bark in front of a small puddle, blocking the entrance from a small tiny stream, "Interesting."

"Why yes, it is quite interesting." The man chuckled a little, but as he turned around to look at the figure, he sighed and face palm his forehead, "Prince!"

The figure looked up, but his eyes were still looking down at the makeshift mud stream and puddle, "If blocked long enough...it still overfloods. This doesn't save the drought problem though."

"PRINCE!" The man yelled this time.

"Huh?" The figure, the figure looked up, "Oh...I was paying attention."

"Really, then maybe you should demonstrate the technique." The man held the sword up to the Prince.

The figure winced a little, but he stood up and grabbed the sword. He took a stance.

"That is not how you hold a sword." The man scowled. The other boy picked the sword up, he wasn't shaking this time.

"Oh...yeah."The Prince struggled to hold the sword up, the sword was shaking, "Just bring the sword down." The Prince brought the sword down, but unfortnately it flew out of his hand and fell onto the ground. He rubbed the back of his head, blushing from embarassment, "Oops."

"Try again, and this time with a firmer grip, My Prince. With confidence." The man gave him the sword.

The figure held the sword, tightening his grip this time, both him and the boy stood in a stance. The figure held the sword up in the air-

"No...no...not too high, you'll leave yourself open." The Man yelled. The Prince lowered the sword and the man yelled again, "No...that's too low. Prince, proper stance is essential in sword fights. Your stance must give the enemy no leverage but at the same time, you must be light in your stance...you're too rigid."

"Ok" The Prince sighed again. He stood in a stance again.

"Look OUT!" Neptune suddenly shouted, startling The Prince and causing him to drop the sword, "Your Highness, you must-"

"I know...I know...have confidence."

"Confidence is just as important as skill and technique. Lack of Confidence makes you nervous, sloppy, and tense. An enemy will take advantage of that."

"I just don't see why I have to learn this." The Prince was rubbing the back of his head.

"Sword fighting is important. Let's say if you're surrounded by enemy soldiers, with no guards around. You must learn how to defend yourself. Being Prince is more than about strategy, diplomacy...about-"

"Ahem." The boy coughed, he pointed upwards towards the sun as it was getting higher in the sky.

"My word...it's almost time for breakfast...we'll pick this up tomorrow." Neptune cleared his throat and put his sword back onto his halt, "Squire, my horse."

"Yes Sire." The Boy hurried along and grabbed two horses who's reigns were tied to a branch. Neptune climbed onto his horse with no problem. Neptune nudged towards the Prince, who was petting his horse on the nose, "My Prince, let me help you up."

"C'mon...I think I can mange it by now." The Prince said with a tinge of uncertainty. He struggled with the saddle, only with a little help from the Squire could he finally get on, "Thanks Cody."

 **Neptune was a knight and captain of the guards. He was best known for his part in the Peasants' Revolt. He was brave and skilled as he fought for the peasants who were standing up to the King of Asheia, for pillaging the Churches and killing nuns and priests and his high taxes on the lower classes. While that was bad enough, it wasn't until the King conquered a few of his neighboring Kingdoms and did the same thing, executing the Royal families; the King replaced them with corrupted Leaders who brought famine and poverty to the lands. That the Knight Neptune of Eqaria, had enough. Gathering the peasants, as they marched to Asheia, more and more joined their fought and joining them was the Prince of Asheia who was outrage by his father.**

With their efforts, The King was dethrone, and the Prince was placed on the throne...( **More on the history later** )

 **Neptune was a middle age man, big, muscular man with a bushy beard, mustache, and hair to match with a streak of gray in all three. He had bright amber eyes but crooked and chipped teeth.**

 **Cody (I'm sure you guys know who this is), was lean and muscular, a boy of 18 or 19. He had blond hair and blue eyes and grandson and Squire to Neptune.**

"Hurry up, Squire...and My Prince. I could just taste those muffins now." Neptune was riding ahead, but he halted his horse and looked behind him.

"You know how Grandpa is? Every since that New Cook you hired, he's never missed a meal now." Cody chuckled as he handed the Prince, his cloak.

"Of course." The Prince smiled a little, but his eyes were still sad.

Cody was walking along side him, "Don't worry your highness, you'll get better."

"You think so...I don't know...sometimes...I just think I'm really not cut out for this."

"I know what would cheer you up...a visit to the Royal scholar or Royal Scorcer or maybe your Royal Animal-"

The Prince's eyes widened as he heard something, like a cry or maybe a loud squeal. He looked up to see Kids standing at a base of a tree, throwing rocks at something.

"Hey...what are you doing?" The Prince's horse trotted their direction, and the kids ran off, laughing. He stopped at the base of the tree and gasped.

"Hold on, Prince...it could've been a trap." Neptune's horse rushed over towards the Prince's horse, standing in front of him as if to shield him.

"What is that?" Cody asked, a little nervous at seeing the sight of a large animal. It had fur of different shades and colors of brown.

"Maybe it's a new species?" The Prince asked, he sounded so excited as he jumped down his horse and trying to get closer.

"No My Prince, it could be dangerous. "Neptune blocked his path, he unshethed his sword as he grabbed a long branch with the other hand, "I'll check it out. Cody, make sure the Prince is on his horse, in case we should flee." He whispered as he carefully went farther down into the hole but with one foot still rested on the outside, ready for action. No one could breathe as He gently poked the creature, at first there was no reaction.

"I hope those boys didn't kill it." The Prince whispered to himself.

Neptune poked it a little harder, everyone jumped back as the creature moved and swatted at the stick. The creature was breathing harshly, as its head suddenly rise from its body and it turned around.

The three were surprised as the creature had a head of a bear...or at least the upper half of a bear's head and upper jaw but the lower part was a face...a human face.

"It's a person." The Prince sighed with relief but with a little bit of disappointment, he hid it well as he asked, "Are you alright?"

The person didn't speak.

"Maybe it's a Dryad." Cody guessed.

"Nonsense, first of all, Dryads are females, we don't even know if this is a man or a woman and second, a dryad would have faded into a tree by now." Neptune shook his head.

"It's a girl...look at her hands...they're small, either a girl or a well groomed small boy." The Prince whispered, "It could be a Dryad, they can't fade back into a tree if its cut down."

"Maybe she's a Slave Elf." Neptune pointed at her arm.

"Oh...that storm last night." Cody scartched his head, then he looked when his Grandpa was pointing, he gasped and just blurted out, "But...but she's bruised." Cody saw the girl's arm, seeing the bruises on her arm.

Just the mention of the bruises caused the person to bust out in tears, covering up her arm underneath the cloak.

"Now look what you have down." The Prince whispered, he got down his horse and walked a little closer to the figure, "Please don't cry Dryad...or Elf...it'll be alright. You know...we have a lovely tree where I live at...how about you come with us?"

"Sir-" Neptune tried to protest.

The Prince ignored him, his voice was so gentle, "Now then, you must be tired and hungry? I promise, no one will harm you. Neptune, put her on my horse and carry her bag."

"Prince, let her ride on my horse." Neptune offered, he could already see in the Prince's eyes that there was no reasoning with him. The Prince was able to climb onto his horse with no problem this time.

"Bring her at once." The Prince commanded as he trotted on.

"I'll tell you, if only he could act like that always, " Neptune smiled as he shook his head, "Carry the young lady's bag."

Cody held his hand out as he tried to help the figure out of the hole, he even helped her as she stumbled out of the hole; but when he tried to take her bag, she cried out and pushed him back.

"Whoa." Cody was taken aback by this, it was like a wild beast just took over. He fell back, from that angle, he could see this mad creature's blue eyes.

"What's the hold up?" Neptune shouted.

Snapping the figure gasped, covering her mouth with one hand as if she was shocked and just ran towards Neptune, refusing the horse. She held her bag tight to her chest and kept walking on...with her head lowered.


	8. New guest

**Sorry guys, I've been battling a very persistent cold. Now I've discovered that my keyboard isn't working, which makes typing slower. I'm just glad I was finally able to update something. More soon.**

 **Normal POV**

A figure was walking through the lovely lush Eqarian Forest, holding a basket of mushroom. She stretched her arms, welcoming the rich warmth of the Morning sun.

"There's nothing like the morning after a Nasty Thunderstorm." She said to a smaller figure that was following her. With her good mood, the forest seem to come alive. Plants seem to sprout underneath her feet with each step, she bend down to the ground and plucked a ripe mushroom and placed it into the basket.

She was in such a good mood that she just song loud as she exited out of the Forest: **(I don't own this song)**

 **Ham de num um dass  
La um de  
Flavne…  
Flay  
Shom de nomm  
Ma-lun des  
Dwondi.  
Dwwoondi  
Alas sha**

She walked on the path as some kids were kicking a ball around. When they heard that familiar voice, every one of them looked up and waved.

"Hey! One of the kids waved, kicking the ball towards her, as if on instinct she tapped the ball up in the air and kneeing it, the kids rushed to her, impressed, " Whoa! You've gotta show us how ya do that!"

"Sorry Kiddos but I've gotta be gettin' back to the Castle." She kneed the ball high enough and tapped it with the side of her ankle, letting one of the kids catch it.

"C'mon! C'mon!" The Kids continued to whine and follow her.

Not able to resist the urge to show off and the kids' pleading, she sighed turning around to look down at them, " Fine, I'll try to sneak away...at noon. Now, I've got to go or the Cook will torture me." She ran off, chuckling as the kids were cheering and waving. She rushed towards a stone castle, across the bridge and the moat, only to be stopped by the guards.

"Halt!" They both yelled at the same time.

"C'mon fellas, I don't have time for this," She pouted, tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

"We just have to make sure you're not a changeling-" One of the guards tried to reach for her, but her small little 'friend' who was sitting on her shoulder gave him a nip, "Ow! Will you keep that under control?"

She tapped her foot even harder, hard enough that the bridge over the moat was starting to tremble.

"Will you calm down, after last Month's incident, security has double, now..." The second guard looked down at the Moat, at her reflection, seeing that it was the same, he nodded, " That's clear, now...let's check-"

"SERIOUSLY," The figure erupted, the vines that covered the stone walls of the castle started to grow faster and bloom, the reeds from the moat burst higher from the water, "I REALLY DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! THE COOK SENT ME TO GET THESE MUSHROOMS! IF I DON'T GIVE 'EM TO HER-"

"The Cook?" The Guards looked at each other and gulped.

"That's right...instead of wasting my magic and turning you Bastards into lawn decorations for the Castle's lawns...I'll tell her instead...ya know...Our Cook...when she asked me why took me so long...I'll tell her it was you two because you want to waste the Royal Gardener's time and hers...and we all know how she is when she's in her creative mood and if anyone messes her up." She snarled in angry.

The guards gulped, lowering their swords and bowing, "Pleass...we're sorry."

She rushed into the Servant's back door and towards the kitchen in haste, she stood as she placed the basket on the table.

"I'M HERE! HERE'S THE MUSHROOMS!" She shouted. She was confused as she saw all the servants hustling and bustling, removing things out of a small room. Another figure, with a wide smile on her face appeared.

"Oh Cupie, just the person I needed!" The figure cheered, while Buttercup **(that's right** ) jumped at the voice.

"Here...mushrooms." Buttercup handed to her.

"Perfect," The figure cheered and giggled happily, "But guess what...we're getting a visitor, our Princely Prince wants to give her...or him...or it...a roomy room, isn't that Peaches and nuts."

"But we don't have anymore room's available." Buttercup scratched her head.

"You're righty right, Goosey. But lefty Goosey has thought of a good idea. Why not, make a roomy room, from the extra store room. We just need a teeny tiny itsy bitsy helpy from our Beloved Gardener. Can you lift that bed into the room?" The figure asked, fluttering her eyelashes and looking so innocent and adorably sweet.

"Fine."

"Tearrific," She cheered.

The other male servants who struggled with the bed, placed it down and step aside as Buttercup lifted it with ease. She placed it into the room, where there a new small window like opening.

"What is going on here?" A haughty voice asked. Everyone stood up straight as the Royal Sorcerer entered into the room, "My dear Royal Cook, need I remind you that Breakfast should have been served...*looking at his pocket watch* 10 minutes ago. I may need to inform the Prince on this."

"Oh...well...that would be something...but our Princely Prince just told us to prepare a room for a...new Guestie." The Cook chuckled. Everyone else stood still, as the Royal Sorcerer's eyes darted, as if trying to find something else to complain about, "I'm sure our Princely Prince will understand." The cook giggled, breaking the silence.

"Of course, but please see that it doesn't happen again. " The Royal Sorcerer walked right back upstairs. Everyone took a deep sigh, and started hurrying back to work.

"What an ass." Buttercup crossed her arms, "He's such a whining little Prick."

"Cupie, peace and crackers." The figure snapped her fingers as two of her 'assistants came out from hiding, and hurrying along, pulling bread out of the oven with a handle, she pulled out a knife, grabbing the mushrooms and cracking eggs on a pan, "I just had another brilliant idea..."

"And I better get started..."

"Oh I wonder who are new guest will be? I'm getting so excited I might have a tea party in their honor." The figure jumped and clapped, she twirled with a mitten and holding a hot pan, "Oh Cupie, you try my new muffins, I could them...Honey Bees muffins...but no bees."

 **Bubbles' POV**

I didn't mean to do...I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just that...that...he could have torn my key...

I didn't even noticed that it fell off until I saw that man had his hand on it. I wanted to apologize but...but...I'm scared...What if...I'm recognize...

I looked down as I continued to follow the older gentleman and the Man was walking behind me. I could hear people...murmuring and the bustling of the town...I lowered my head down to the cobblestone streets...listening to Merchants shouting...selling their things... It reminded instantly of home...my heart ache and I couldn't help but tightened the grip on my bag.

 **Flashback**

I remembered when I was little, I was five years old in fact. Riding in the carriage with Helen and Mommy, Mommy took the plainest carriage we had. Mommy let me sit on her lap as we entered our town, I remembered the cobblestones rocking the carriage causing me to bounce on her lap.

Mom just smiled, grabbing me by the waist and bouncing me higher.

Helen sighed, "I wish you brought the guards with ya, it isn't safe."

"Nonsense, we'll be fine. As long as we keep our cloaks on...right Aurora...can't let anyone see our hair?" Mom put me to the side and tightened the button around my neck and did the same with hers, "Don't want it to give us away."

"Right Mommy." I nodded as the carriage stopped. Helen got out first, straightening herself up.

"That's my good little Bubbles." Mom smiled as she went down the steps, letting the driver help her down, Helen held her hands out for me but Mommy stood forward, " Helen, a mother can hold her child at least once. Come to me, My precious Princess."

I jumped into Mommy's arms and wrapped her arms around her neck, embracing the smell of her warm ocean cotton perfume.

"Your majesty, can you handle it?" Helen asked as Mom staggered a bit.

"Of course." Mom held me tight as she started walking ago, " Now then Aurora, I'll shall you what happens with good kingdom management. What do you see?"

I looked around, I don't know exactly what I was suppose to be looking for...but the Town looked nice...people looked happy.

"Happy." I answered.

"Yes...we can go with that. Doesn't it give you a warm feeling that your daddy tries his best to make our people happy?"

"I like to make people happy too! Like Mommy and Daddy!" I shouted.

"Oh...you do, my sweetie...You do. Every single day...every single moment...You've blessed your Mommy and Daddy with such joy and happiness that our hearts could burst, ,Mommy was blushing, she rubbed her nose against mines, "But you must spend that happiness to your people as well."

"How do I do that?"

"By being the best you can be."

"I do, Mommy."

"I'll have to explain when you get a little older. Right now, Mommy will teach you something else that can make people happy...Shopping." Mommy giggled as she was holding her white pouch.

Helen stood in front of us and whispered, "Now Your Majesty, the King said not to spend so much...this time."

Mommy chuckled, "Don't worry...I'll have some self control...Oh...Look at those-"

 **End of Flashback**

"Halt!"

That command snapped me out of my memory...I held my bag tight.

"I'm sorry sir, but you know the Rules...we must check-" The first guard said.

Seeing the guards... Reminding me...of..of...

I could barely breathe...my heart...my chest felt like it was going to explode...

 **"I'm sorry Princess, but this isn't the time for this. We must go, until the King is caught, you're not safe-"**

 **I looked up, the guards face was frozen in horror...then...then...He just..just...blood was coming out of his mouth.**

 **"Run...Princess..."The Guard winced and then he just fell over, with a knife in his back.**

The knife...My Daddy...Daddy stabbed a guard...He killed them right in front of me. Helen...it was my fault..my fault! MY FAULT! MY FAULT! MY FAULT! MY FAULT! MY FAULT!

IT'S ALL MY FAULT!

I staggered on...I could barely hear a thing...my body felt so weak...

"Surprise!" I heard a voice cheered...

Everything was spinning...my body...felt so weak and everything went black...

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME AURORA! I'LL FIND YOU! I'LL FIND YOU NO MATTER WHAT! YOU PROMISE ME!"

Normal POV

The Cook stood there as Cody and Neptune helped the girl, who collapse completely on the floor.

"Oops, I guess I cheered to loud." The cook giggled as she guided them to the room, Cody and Neptune placed her on the bed, "Now, moo moo... Breaking and fasting are on the table...I can look after her."

The Cook placed the bag on the floor, curious got the better of her despite one of her assistants jumping up and down and shaking her head. She untied the bag and looked into it.

"Oh Pretty as pie." She giggled as she looked at the three beautiful dresses. She quickly tied the bag back as she saw the Steward walking by. He stopped and poked his head into the room.

"What are you doing here girl? You have work to do!"

"Hold the horses." She cried out.

"Just hurry up, and and the Prince sends his compliments once again." The steward rushed out. As the Cook got up and the sun started to shine through the window, she noticed a gleam from underneath the cloak, on the figure's head. A silver ring...

" Curiouser and curiouser." The cook giggled as she left the room, closing the door behind her, "That was an interesting symbol."


	9. Welcome to Eqaria

**Bubbles' POV**

I could barely breathe, I could barely screamed and my heart was beating so fast that I thought my chest would explode like the thunder that drummed and pounded through the sky. No matter how fast I was running, it just wasn't fast enough...he was right behind me.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME! AURORA! MY BEAUITFUL BRIDE!"

"SOMEONE! PLEASE! HELP ME!" The words escaped through my lips.

The words kept echoing in my mind, I turned the corner...I just slipped...I landed on the floor with a heavy thud. I crawled onto my hands and knees until...until something grabbed me.

I felt so frozen, it took so much effort just to get my neck to turn around to look.

I gasped...the horror would make my heart stop dead cold...It...it...was Richard...I think...but he was a rotting fleshy corpse...his jaw was falling off. I struggled against his grip, a warm liquid was resting on my hands...in fact all over. I looked at my hands, they were...covered in blood. My eyes just darted from side to side, taking in everything I was seeing...I was surrounded by Corpses...

I'LL FIND YOU AURORA!"

I was in complete shock, I could barely make a sound. Helen...that guard...even Mommy was there...

"You Promise you'd watch over your Father for me...You promise." Mom hissed, her jaw fell off and her eye rolled out of her skull and right towards me.

"Aaaaaa...aaaaaa, "A sound was finally escaping my throat. I felt something...someone behind me...my head just turned around...Daddy was holding his sword in the air...covered in blood.

"Found you...my lovely Queen." The crazed look in his eyes, "HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

I shot right up...I screamed and screamed.

"Hey! Hey! Cheese and Toast!" A voice yelled, a hand suddenly covered my mouth, "None of that fussy fuss, 'kay? You'll hurt our poor little ears." I could finally breathe, my lungs were gasping for air, I was shaking, and my heart was pounding like crazy still.

 _Where was I?_

"What the hell is going on? Who's dyin?" A deeper voice rushed into the room.

"Cupie, shushie. Now that you're up, time for introductions," The first voice ordered, she hopped up like a little bunny with this joyful smile on her face. She sounded so...familiar, "I'm Belle V-...No..just Belle will be fine."

Two small figures were jumping up and down that drew my attention, one of them was this scary looking teddy bear with a creepy wide toothy smile and the other a Pumpkin Head doll with a sack like body and green vines for arms and feet.

"Alright, alright you two. Peace and crackers, these here are my adorable companions, Mina the Bear and Pumpkin Head Jack, "This girl named Belle seemed super nice and so hyper that I couldn't help but smile except for the taller figure standing right beside her, "And this is Cupie."

"It's Buttercup. Enough about us, "This tall girl came right towards me, with a distrusting look, "Who are you?"

She gasped in surprise and excitement. She came right into my face, she was so close that I backed up a little, "Cheese on toast, almost forgot." She rushed off and came back just as quick and placed a small plate in front of me, "Breakfast, Cheese on Toast. Oh Stranger, what's your name?"

My throat felt dry, I wasn't really good at lying and this Buttercup girl looked down right scary. I never even thought of a name for myself...I can't tell them that I'm the Princess...they may not believe me...or worse...they might believe me and send me back.

"Bubbles." I just coughed out and took a quick bite of the toast, it was so good. Maybe I was just starving, but this weird breakfast was delightful. The bread was warm and steamy and the cheese...was so nice and gooey.

"Bubbles huh?" This Buttercup seemed to scoff, "As if, what's your real name? Where did you come from? Who sent ya? I bet it was Him, just confess and I won't turn ya into mulch."

 **She looked dirty like she's been playing around in dirt, her green tunic was covered in dust and dirt, not to mention it was big, like it was meant for a man with short sleeves that looked like they were ripped off, her pants were brown and looked big as well with a yellow sash tied around her tunic and waist and had on slippers. Despite her shaggy clothes, she was pretty...really pretty. Her shoulder length hair was spiky and seemed wild but it suited her and it was a lovely shade of black. Her skin was a darker tone compare to my lovely milky white skin and she had lovely green eyes.**

I took another bite, looking down.

"Cupie? No Bully."

She scoffed again, walking away, "I don't have time for this. I've got work ta do."

"Don't mind Cupie, she doesn't really trust strangers, it's a fairy thing. Oopies, silly willy me, I shouldn't have said that. You promise you won't tell, Bubbly. "

 **This Belle girl was very pretty too, especially with that smile. She was a darker tone, darker than that Buttercup girl. She had dark brown hair that was cut short in the back and hung longer in the front and over her right part of her face. She had this pretty lighter purple eyes...maybe Lavendar. She has these cute freckles that sprinkled over her nose, so precious. She wears a white short sleeve chemise that expose her shoulders (very daring) a purple bodice, and a black dress with green vines sewed onto it. She wore black fingerless gloves, but what really caught my eyes was the silver teddy bear clip that was pinned on the right strap of her bodice. That looked really expensive, in fact...her clothes looked expensive too.**

She seem to notice me looking but she just smiled, "Oh you like? Sorry, can't have it. Especially since you didn't promise-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" A man rushes into the room, "It sounded like a Banshee was screaming!"

"She's up, our guest is up." Belle just smiled and giggled happily.

The man looked at me, with this snobbish look, "Well it's about time. Honestly, the Prince with him bringing these strays. Well, she needs to clean up, we can't have her cleaning around here...like that." He had a weird accent, with black short hair and a pink streak, he turned around with his hand on his forehead all dramatic like, "Oh...why must I go through this, I wanted to be a royal stylist for Princesses...not a Steward."

"You're not The Royal Steward Gill." Belle stuck her tongue out playfully.

He gasped and shouted, "MY NAME IS GIGI! Why is that so hard to remember!"

"GILL! DID YOU FIND OUT WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?" Another man came towards the door.

"My name is Gigi! Why can't anyone understand that?" The man just ran off, crying.

"Ok? You? Fur girl? Get yourself clean up and ready for work. Belle, you need to get cooking."

"Yes Sir," Belle giggled as the Man left, "That's Mr. Robbie, he's the Royal Steward. Oh, I'll bring you some hot water."

I sat there on the bed, I finished my breakfast and completely confused. I didn't know what to do, where was I? Or what I should do next? I mean, should I try to escape or should I stay here for the time being?

Belle came back with her adorable little dolls. She was carrying a bucket, soap and clothes, while her bear was carrying clothes and the pumpkin doll was holding scissors and a brush.

"Now then, bucket, cake of soap...why they call it cake when it doesn't even have flour and sugar I'll never understand these people. My little Mina, my rational little stuffie brought you some clothes...but she said no to the Tea. I mean who doesn't wishie washed without a cup of tea, I'll never understand that either. My naughty fun Pumpkin Head Jackie, brought a brush and some scissors. You can burrow my mirror." Belle pulled the curtains over the window, she placed an ivory hand mirror right on the bed.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"Glad tidings!" She just shouted, leaving the room and closing the door.

 **Normal POV**

The Prince sighed impatiently as he was going over the most boring lesson of Royal affairs ever. He never could get into it.

"This is way, Royal Marriages are important and planned carefully. Your Highness, is it more beneficial to marry a Princess from a Warring Kingdom or a Rich Kingdom?" The Tutor looked at him.

The Prince rubbed the back of his head, wincing as he answered, "Depends of...the Kingdom's situation?"

"Precisely, excellent your highness. For a moment there, I thought you wasn't paying attention. If the Kingdom is in need of funds, it would be wise to marry a Princess from a wealthy Kingdom, and what does that entail?"

"Huh?"

"What does that entail? How do you chose a wealthy Princess?"

There was a long pause, as the Prince just stared, "Uh? Uh?...it's not just money, right?"

The Tutor sighed, "It's Trade, trade helps. Your Highness, I must urge that you learn these of Royal Affairs, you'll be 18 soon. You must chose a bride, who will make this Kingdom flourish."

"Yeah...yeah." The Prince got up, impatient, "See you tomorrow." The Prince ran out the door, his royal advisor and the royal sorcerer were standing right outside of the door.

They both followed him as he walked down the hall, "Your Highness, I need you to sign this law, on the import of fertile Volcanic Ash."

"Ok." The Prince stopped, pulling out his new invention, the charcoal ink pen, "I'm sure Brick will be happy with that, and the export of the Process Metals. Don't want him coming over here pissed off again. Oh and export it to the Kingdom of Flora, Butch needs that. Let's not tell them huh, don't want them pisses off at me."

"Certainly not," The Advisor laughed nervously, "Also, the new tax on Magical items?"

"That's still debatable."

"But Your Highness, with the War between Magi and Sonata, all trade has stopped. Magic and the items needed are scare-"

Thats when the Royal Sorcerer, Him interrupted, "Precisely, which is why I believe you should consider my proposal."

The Prince sighed, "Oh look, geez will you look at the time. Time is short, gotta go." The Prince opened a heavy door and slammed it shut before anyone could say anything.

The advisor shrugged his shoulders and walked down the hall, talking to the servants, "We can at least do the trade."

Him snarled as once again the Prince dodged his question.

The Prince sighed in exhaustion, the room he entered was filled with beakers, a fireplace, and all sorts of inventions and contraptions. Scholar Utonium and his son Ken were working on a wheel.

The Prince happily came rushing towards him, holding his pen, "It worked, my pen worked!"

"Excellent your highness. I didn't think it would work. The charcoal kept the ink moist still, fascinating."

"Of course, the laundry maid won't be to happy about this. I got ink all in my pocket."

"But it's a small sacrifice for science. How was this accomplish."

"Well, I remember my time in Airebellia. Their salt has a magical property." The Prince sighs as he placed his quail pen down on the table, "Of course, now their trade is close. Magi too. This is a fine mess."

"Your Highness?" Ken sat beside the Prince.

"I don't know what to do. I told Dad I didn't want a Kingdom. I'm not good with all these decisions. Without Magic, my Kingdom could perish. We depend on Magic to make our trade goods, Our Alchemists can't make change Cooper into gold, Wiccas can't make potions, and Dress Mages need wands to make clothes."

"Yes, that is quite a mess."

"Yeah, all because my Cousin the Duke of Magi refuses to marry the Princess. Not to mention, Him wants me to marry the Princess of Magi."

"That would be a great solution."

The Prince bumped his head on the table, "But I don't want too...I guess I still have my heart set on someone else...I don't know...someone who gets me."

Scholar Utonium and Ken looked at each other, Ken change the subject, "Oh, Prince why don't you tell us what you discovered last week."

The Prince snapped out of his depressing thoughts and brightened up, "Well, it was when Him taught me that Fire spell. We know that when super heated, Sand turns into glass, well...what about different color flames?"

 **Bubbles' POV**

 _Snip!_

I cut my other pigtail. My blue silk ribbon falling to the ground along with it. My hair, now just barely covered my neck, but at least I was able to scrub the blood out of it and off my hands. At least, my hair shined like the golden sun still, but...it was because of this that...that Daddy chose me...and...and...I didn't want anyone to see it, never again. I put the clothes on that Belle gave me.

A simple cotton chemise, with a light blue bodice, white dress, and brown peasant shoes.

I placed my old tattered clothes under my bed. I will try to get rid of them later. I took my ring off, through it was almost painful and put it into my bag. I placed my hand on my necklace, I should remove it...but I just couldn't seem to find the strength to remove it.

Is it so wrong to depend on this for strength? He's probably engaged by now...My Kind, Playful Prince...I haven't seen in...for maybe four or five years...since Mommy died.

I don't know, I feel so confused and so...so tormented. The door suddenly opened and I placed my fur cloak over myself.

"Are you not due yet?" A big woman came through the door.

I nodded, standing up.

"Good, go and start sweeping the pantry. And no stealing, or else you'll go right to jail. Honestly, I don't know what my lord is thinking, bringing in another one of his strays. I'm Hagatha, I'm Head Housemaid and you'll be answering to me, understand?"

I nodded.

"Don't know how to speak, where's a Yes Mam?"

"Yes Mam, thank you mam." I said in a low voice, with a light curtsy.

"Good, at least this stray has some manners. Follow me, I'll take ya to the Pantry, Welcome to Eqaria."

 _Eqaria? Eqaria? It can't be?_

 **Alright, cutting it right here, hope you liked it. Please read and review**


	10. Seventh Birthday

**Bubbles' POV**

I think...I'm going to scream...from excitement...no wait! I SHOULD BE SCARED! I should be very scared! BUT AT THE SAME TIME...I'm over the moon with joy. My brain...my head hurts...Should I be happy or scared...or even nervous...Maybe I should be worried...should I be worried?

"HEY! FUR GIRL!" Hagatha screamed, snapping me back to focus, "Are you listening to me?"

I held the broom tight as I was hurried to her side, there was a large room stone room with all kinds of food and baskets. This room was much more cooler and darker than everywhere else I've been so far...where ever here was?

"Hopefully that **Fairy's Beast** has been doing its job and killing the rats-"

I jumped at the sound of Rats.

"Oh is the Lass afraid of Rats? Well maybe if you took that cape of yours off, I could let you sweep upstairs...like the other maids." She looked at me, but I didn't move, she just shrugged her shoulders, "Fine, have it your way. I need you to sweep the floors and make sure there's none in there. If there is, beat 'em out of the Pantry and out of the Kitchen, that goes for the dead ones. Make sure the baskets and Jars are sealed tight and no holes. If there are holes, tell me. Any questions...good." She just walked away without giving me a chance to say something.

I took a deep breath, praying there are no rats, the door closing behind me.

I started sweeping, but all those mixed emotions just came right back up to the surface.

I can't believe I ran all the way to Eqaria...I thought I might have gone farther...I don't know what to do...I was next day to my Kingdom. What if Daddy sends the guards and searches here? In fact, that just might happen...would the Prince even help me...we're no longer engaged...so he has no obligation to me or to help me. All this thinking and stuff is giving me a headache.

But...But...

I paused as I removed a basket of fruit. I took a deep breathe as I saw no rats and swept behind the basket.

How did I end up doing all of this? I'm completely lost...

I stopped again...I didn't want to leave this Kingdom...not without seeing...him. Maybe, I could sneak out and see him. How would I know what he even looks like now? I haven't seen him in four years, going on to five soon.

 **Flashback**

On my Seventh Birthday, Helen was fixing up my hair and putting my little crown on my head. I looked back in the mirror as Mommy and Daddy were standing right in front of the door, with smiles and love in their eyes. **(Looking back on it now, I really do miss those happy times.)**

"Come now, Princess. We can't keep your guests waiting. All Kings, Queens, Princes and Princesses, not to mention Dukes and Duchesses have come to see our Birthday Girl." Daddy boomed with smile and laughter.

"Not to mention, your future betrothed at long last." Mommy squealed in delight, "We must make an excellent impression."

I frowned at this, poking my lip and pouting. I looked at the wrapped gift that Mommy wanted me to pick for him.

"Fix your face, Bubbles, or it'll stay that way." Helen tapped me on the head, " Or they'll call you the Frog Face Princess."

"I don't wanna meet him." I crossed my arms.

"Now Aurora, don't be like that. Remember, its for the good of your kingdom. Plus, you never know, you may like him." Mommy smiled as she tied a ribbon into my hair. Mommy grabbed my hand and latched onto Daddy's as we walked along down the hallway. Helen walking behind us, with her head bowed.

"Remember, your intended was chosen the day of your birth...well...a few months afterwards. That's besides the point-"

"Dear, we're here." Mommy stopped us in front of a large curtain, "Now remember your cue."

"Their Grand Royal Highnesses, The King and Queen of Airbellia." Announcer shouted. There was a large cheer. Mommy blew a kiss and she and Daddy stepped out from behind the curtains.

"Presenting Our Princess Aurora Sky d' Airebellia!" The Announcer said me next. I stepped out from behind the curtains. It was the Ballroom, Mommy and Daddy were sitting on their thrones. I saw my two best friends, Brianna and Blossom. I waved at them but I had to sit down first, as I had to meet my 'betrothed' first.

"Presenting...His Royal Highness, King Henry of the Provinces!" The Announcer said. A tall, muscular king came walking forward. He had a large bushy golden red beard and hair the same color with a streak of silverish gray hair and green eyes. He bowed in front of us.

"I present my Daughter, the Fair Princess Aurora, to you sire." My Daddy stood up and bowed.

"I present, my youngest son, Future Prince of the Province and Kingdom of Eqaria, Sebastian." The King bowed but I didn't see anyone, the King looked up and around with a sigh. He marched towards the crowd and pulled this blonde hair kid and right in front of us, forcing his head downwards for a bow.

"Now then, let the Children will provide their gifts to one another to show they acknowledge the Engagement!" Daddy shouted. Everyone seemed to clap but were silenced at the wave of Daddy's hand.

Mom put my gift on my lap, I was hoping I forgot it...but of course Mommy would remember. I stood up, as the whole room fell silent. Mom pushed me forward, she seemed so excited. He didn't look to happy about this either, but...I don't know...as I was walking towards him and got an actual look at him...He wasn't bad looking I guess. He was three years older than me, but he looked my age. He has nice dark blue eyes...they kinda remind me of those lovely dark stormy skies and freckles that were spread across his nose and cheeks.

We stopped in front of each other. His dark blonde hair blew across the light breeze that was in this room.

"Prince Sebastian, it's an honor to finally meet you." I curtsied and handed him my gift to him...A silver Pendant with the Royal Family Crest with diamonds in it.

"Ah...yeah...Yes...Princess Aurora." He fumbled, he seemed a little nervous, even nearly dropping the present. He just took it and handed me his gift quickly, something wrapped in a box. He was about to walk away but I'm guessing his Dad told him to stay.

I looked back, Mommy mouthing, "Go on, open it."

Maybe it won't be so bad...he does seem nice.

I opened the box, I looked inside...but my heart stopped...my body felt so cold...I threw the box to the ground...but it was too late.

"A SPIDER! MOMMY!" I screamed as a large, black hairy spider jumped on my hand. I don't know if I got it off or not, but I just couldn't stop screaming, jumping, throwing my crown and ripping my gown, "WWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I finally stopped.

Almost everyone was laughing at me, including Sebastian and two of his brothers and his cousin, the whole room...except for my friends.

I just started crying, running down the halls...

"Aurora, wait!" Mommy called out.

I didn't stop running until I made it to my room and slammed the door shut. I don't wanna marry him! I DON'T! I DON'T!

I screamed onto my pillow. It wasn't long before Blossom and Brianna came into my room. I was offering a piece of stale bread to one of the mice who scurried off.

"I would've punched Sebastian for you, but my Mom was watching." Brianna scoffed, "The Great Future Duchess of Sonata can't be seen acting unladylike." Brianna mocked her Mom's tone, but then stuck her tongue out, "I should've known this would happen. The sons and that stupid cousin of theirs are evil little trouble makers. They tried it at my birthday with a firecracker but unfortunately..."

"That was them?" I asked surprised. It seems that someone at Brianna's party, one of her presents exploded but it didn't work. It just seemed like a nice present and her scary glares and twisting their ears.

"Of course, they're all horrible. Except for that quiet one. The Future Prince of Lunaria... I really should have hit that Sebastian. Such behavior is unspeakable and just plain rude." Brianna grumbled.

"You can't hit him anyways, it could start a war. What you should have done was kiss him...boys hate that...well except for my Sweet Heart. He loves it." Blossom sighed lovingly, Brianna shaking her head behind her back.

"It's ok, "I sniffed.

There was a knock on the door, it was Helen.

"Bubbles, The King and Queen are worried that their birthday girl is missin' her party." Helen smiled, "Its time to dance."

"I love dancing!" I jumped up with excitement.

"Well c'mon then. We can't let those boys ruin our fun." Brianna cheered.

I don't even know how it happened, I was on our golden dance floor. The three of us in a circle and just spinning around each other, laughing. Mommy and Daddy were sitting on their thrones, laughing and clapping to the joyous music.

Brianna's Governess came up to us, "M'Lady, your Mother commands your presence at once." Brianna left without saying one word to us.

"The Duchess is always so strict. I bet she didn't like Brianna laughing or having any fun." Blossom crossed her arms as we both looked at the Duchess talking to Brianna, with half her face covered with her fan.

The music continued playing, I danced with Daddy for a little while and Blossom danced with hers. I kicked my feet opposite to his and he spun me around. Daddy picked me up and spun around in a circle. I couldn't help but feel so tickled and laughed.

"My beautiful ray of sunshine." He laughed as he put me down, wincing in pain from his back, "Oh...soon I won't be able to hold you." That's when the music ended, and a slow one begin and 'he' was pushed towards me, "Wonderful...now it's time for your first dance...the first of many I hope."

"No." I shouted loud enough, the music stopped and everyone looked at us but I don't care, I shouted, "I...I WON'T DANCE WITH HIM!" I normally wasn't like this, I can be forgiving and nice, but that was a really mean trick and I didn't like it. I walked away, I think I shocked Mommy and Daddy.

Daddy signal the band to continue playing the same slow song. Other people started to join.

Daddy stepped in front of me, "Now Pet, give the Prince another chance."

"No...that...that was mean." I crossed my arms and pounted.

Thats when Mommy came up to me, "I agree my Dear. It was mean and Prince or no, I almost twisted his little nose for it. You know what...people deserve second chances, don't they Angel Fish?" Mommy gave me that pleading look, it softened me up.

"Plus, when you want to get back at someone, being nice is the best way. It really makes them feel guilty or maybe...something else..." Daddy pushed me back towards him. My daddy stepped back just like King Henry.

"Let's just get this over with, kay... Princess Aurora?" He held out his hand, which was shaking. He had that nervous look on his face.

I curtsied, "Well of course Prince Sebastian. Might I say isn't it wonderful-" As he grabbed me-

 **End of Flashback**

A little squeak snapped me out of my thoughts, I thought I saw a rat...when I moved a basket. I jumped...and started hitting my broom at it. I was so scared...I stopped my panic swinging, hoping that the rat was gone. That's when I noticed...a small ball of white and brown fur, shivering. It's not a rat...thank goodness because my heart was going to jump out of my chest...I gasped as I realized what I had done. I must have nearly scared the poor thing stiff.

"Oh...no...a poor little Mousie. Awwww." I lowered down to my knees and held my hand out towards the shivering thing, "Awwww...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any harm."

I opened one of the baskets, it held bread and tore off a little tiny piece. I hope that House Keeper lady doesn't notice.

I clicked my teeth together, getting the tiny thing's attention. Holding my hand out with the small piece of bread in front of it.

"Awwww, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any harm. Please forgive me." I said, pulling my animal hood off. The mouse instantly ran onto my hand, munching on the bread, it was so cute and tiny, with sweet honey brown eyes, I walked out of the pantry, "Now then little friend. You shouldn't be in here, don't want this Fairy's Beast to get you." I placed it down in front of a bush and watched it scurry away.

"What the hell are you implying?" I heard that deep rough voice again, it was Buttercup. I completely forgot my hood, I hurriedly pulled it back over my head.

"It's just odd how these plants are growing so quickly, that's all I'm saying." Another voice said.

What was going on?


	11. Him

**Normal POV**

The Prince was still in The Royal Scholar Utonium's science room. He went towards a cage.

"So how's Little guy doing?" He asked, he clicked tongue against his teeth, trying to get the animal's attention. Something was blended into the background but there was a pair of large eyes that opened up. A medium size bird came out it, an owl like creature with white feathers and blackish blue triangular dots on its coat but a large blue triangle right between its eyes, and it had a long ringed lemur tail. It stared at him with large, strange blue eyes and head tilt. The Prince click again, and strangely enough, the creature seemed to copy the sound with its small brown beak and a flap of its wing.

"It's amazing...is it copying you?" Scholar Utonium asked, astounded.

"Have you checked on its wing?" The Prince asked.

"No." Utonium seemed disappointed by his own answer and pouted.

Ken laughed nervously, "It seems...the creature won't let us near it."

The Prince let out a snout as he opened the cage and the bird just flap its wing and climb up to his arm, its tail wrapped around his wrist.

Utonium and Ken just gasped as the Prince held the creature out of the cage without any trouble, Utonium just couldn't resist but get closer, "Fascinating, M'Lord...it seems to use the tail as a grip. I wonder..."When Utonium tried to get closer, the bird creature's blue pupil shrunk as it snapped his beak at him and tried to hit him with its one good wing, "Aaaahhhh...well...I never."

The Prince just seemed to laugh as the bird seemed to let out a hissing sound and lifted on of its talons at him as it tried to bite Utonium again; but with a click of its tongue, it focused on the Prince, lowering its talons and its pupils widened.

"So...the tail must serve a dual purpose...not just for balance...but possibly for combat as well...oh...if only it'll let us get close enough." Ken cried out as if he was in pain.

"Tough...maybe you guys should go back to the Enchanted Forest and find one." The Prince patted it on the head, giving the creature a piece of a cracker and letting him look at a bandage.

"How...we've tried everything," Utonium cried out as The Prince changed the Bird's bandage.

"Well...what can I say? I'm good with animals...and I guess it helped that I saved it...her...from those Knut Badgers, " The Prince rubbed it down the chest, his expression saddened, "But...a...an old friend once told me once **'That showing that you truly care, can soften any Beast's heart'**." The Prince had this sad distant stare when he said this.

Ken cleared his throat to snap him out of it, "So you've discovered this new species...what are you gonna name it, Your Highness-"

Suddenly, the Royal advisor came in, the other pets seemed startled and begin to panic, even the startled bird hissed, flapped its wing and fell back. It was hanging off his arm with its tail, screeching and flapping even with the bad wing.

The Prince grabbed it but one of its talons snatched onto his arm, clawing into his skin. He cried out in pain but the bird didn't calm down, especially with everyone trying to pull it off of him and digging tighter and its tail wrapped tighter.

The Prince just snapped, "EVERYONE STTTTOOOOOPPPPPP!"

Everyone just stopped right in place.

"Damn it, all of ya'll are freaking her out. Now...back off..." The Prince commanded, a stream of pool was going down his arm, but everyone backed up, "It's ok...it's ok...see...You're good, right?" He asked.

The Bird was looking around, its eyes got bigger as it calm down and released its talons out of his arm.

"Now then...why don't you rest...huh? I promise, everything will be alright." The Prince put it in the cage, turned around to the others and smiled, "See...it's ok now. I don't think I'll be able to play with Spinette today."

"PRINCE!" Everyone gasped.

"TAKE HIM TO HIS CHAMBERS!"

"WHERE'S THE ROYAL SORCERY!"

 **Bubbles' POV**

I kneeled down in the bushes, looking over. It was Buttercup...yeah...that was her name...I think. Standing there, so tall and strong and bursting with confidence or maybe it was fury...I couldn't really tell from here. There was a man standing in front of her...or man like over him.

 **He had a pointy black beard and a pointy nose too, big eyes with a yellow color to them, his hair was jet black with red streaks that was tied back in a little short pony tail. He wore a long reddish purple robe, with a yellow string tied into a bow around his neck and and yellow ribbon tied around his waist with a dark blue heart pendant pinned in front of it, leaving the robe to open at the bottom. I could saw him wearing black puffy pants, with one red stocking and a white one and black noble shoes And He had black fingerless gloves. He had pointy ears, like me...**

" _He sure does dress funny_ ," I thought to myself. I'm just so surprised that this guy wasn't shaking or scared at all from the angry glare in her eyes. Even from this distance, I shivered at the thought of that towering girl staring down at me...

"All I'm saying is that...your garden is growing exceptionally well and 'fast'...that's all." The man grinned.

" _So cute_!" I nearly sqealed when I saw something small at her feet. It was a little kitty cat, oh how adorably precious. I had to fight every urge not to run over there, grab it and hugged it. It had adorable little white paws...and it just sat there right beside her feet, licking its tiny paw, " _So Precious_!"

Buttercup's growled snapped me out of my trance with that adorable little kitty cat.

"I just want to remind you...that there is a ban on the use of magical items at the Castle, after that little Changeling incident except if your the Royal Sor-"

"No Shit! Now I've get work to do...unless you've got somethin' else pointless ta tell me, I suggest you back off before I make you eat this shovel." Buttercup threatened as she grabbed a shovel that was planted in the ground behind her.

The Man didn't seemed bothered by the threat, he just continued, "And of course, Magical Beings too...there is a sort of restriction to the use of their magic as well. Don't want them to threaten our beloved Prince; but of course, you're not a magical creature correct?" He was just looking at her, but he frowned when she didn't respond. She was just about to walk away, when he smiled, "Oh...by the way, I was just talking to the Royal Sorcer at Asheia, ya know we have that Crystal Ball connection and all-"

I could hear Buttercup's scoff and annoyed sigh from all the way over here.

The man just continued, "It seems that the Prince of that Province is really really...'upset'. It seems that one of his brothers is accusing him of something. My Friend was happy enough to tell me...Do you want to know what that is?"

Buttercup was just about to walk away.

"It seems that the Prince of the Provincal Kingdom of Flore' is accusing him of the **disappearance of his Bride**. Not to mention, fighting with his father too, I heard the King had some strong objections about the match." He just looked at her with a sly smile and one pointy eye brow up.

I wonder what he's talking about? Did he mean Prince Butch, Prince of the Province of Flore'? Why would he be talking to her about that?

Buttercup just paused, her eyes were so wide I thought they would fall out onto the ground.

"It can't be that much of a surprise to you right? I mean, you're from Flore'...right? I wonder, you see My friend told me all this transpired about three months ago...When did you-"

Buttercup just seemed to turn around with a furious glare on her face, "You're wasting my time, So stop talking to me and let me get back to work before I knock the-"

He lifted both hands up as if defeated and just walked away, Buttercup still looking at him...like she could just threw the shovel at the back of his head. I barely had time to react when this guy was walking towards me, I lowered my head down. I was kinda hoping he wouldn't notice me...

He stopped right beside me, I could feel his gaze right on me. I shrank deeper into my cape, hiding my hands underneath it.

"And who do we have here?" He asked, he sounded really nice but all I could muster was a curtsy, "I believe I just asked you a question?...What are wearing anyways?" He asked again.

What should I say? What should I do? What if he recognized me if I looked up...or even say anything?

I kept my head lowered and just curtsied again, I said as softly as I could, "Excuse me, but I must go." I was about to turn back around into the kitchen, but there was a stick suddenly appeared right in front of me.

"You're very bold to refuse an order from me."

I didn't know...why was I in trouble? I didn't do anything wrong...did I? What do I do?

"I...I...I?"

"Oh Himmie!" A cheerful voice came out of no where, standing right beside me. It was Belle, Oh...I've never been so happy to see her, she came swooping in with a great big playful smile and a wink.


	12. Discovery

**Normal POV**

The Prince was rushed to his bed chamber. A trail of blood was pouring out of his arm, despite the fact that it was wrapped tightly, dripping onto the stone floor.

"Send a Messager to His Majesty right away!" Neptune roared at a servant, who rushed down the hallway, "WHERE IS THAT BLOODY SORCERER! CODY FIND 'IM!"

"Really...guys...I'm ok." The Prince tried to smile but he looked really pale and seem so weak.

"HURRY!" They rushed into the bedchamber.

"How did this happen?!" Neptune shouted at Scholar Utonium as the Prince was placed on the bed, Scolad Utonium was too scared to answer this bulky behemoth.

"It was an accident! The new bird was scare and-"

"I should've known! One of the Prince's crazy-"

Hagatha's voice boomer,"Please we don't have time for this, the Prince could bleed to death! BRING SOME HOT WATER AND TOWELS! GET THE COOK TO MAKE HER SPECIAL SOUP!"

 **Bubbles' POV**

He frowned at her, he even scoffed as he looked down and saw those cute dolls. How could he be frowning at this, maybe he doesn't like Pumpkin Head dolls and Bears?

"You do know that Magic is prohibited in this Kingdom especially with the 'Argument' going on between the Kingdom of Magi and the Provincial Kingdoms? With holding their magical trade goods...To use such-"

"Oh Himmie...wasn't that on Maggyl ingredients and items...and stuff like that...like Tallies?" She fluttered her eyelashes with this innocent smile that could make anyone say 'Awwwwwwwwww'.

Him blushed but then he just shook his head, "What are you talking about? Speak actually words for once. The fact that you are going about freely with those animated creatures is a clear violation-"

"English...but I'm talk the chalky too, how about you?" She giggled and clapped with delight.

I really do like Belle...at least she doesn't glare at me like Buttercup does. Not to mention...she does sound familiar...I bet she's from

"What?"

"But no picky pick on my friendly frantic flurry friend." She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me close to her face. She was so warm and smelled of warm brown sugar...her warmth reminded me...of...Helen. My throat felt so much pain and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes...

"Now see here, I was asking her questions but she refuses to answer."

"Oh Himmie, this is the New girl, and you're being a scary beary." Belle pouted.

Himmie's face flashed with rage, "WHO DARES INVITE A STRANGER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! After that incident with the Changeling! She could be another one, I CLEARLY STATED THAT!" This Himmie pointed at me and I couldn't help but hid behind Belle.

I don't want to be arrested!

"Oh...up top." Belle just answered.

"Up top?"

"Way up top."

I feel so lost, did I miss something? Way top where?

Him groaned, but he was just about to say something when Buttercup came over.

"Is he bothering you, Belle?" She growled, with her arms crossed...that's when I noticed...

 _"Has she always had that glove on her hand?"_ I don't remember seeing a glove on her right hand before...Huh? But just one? Maybe it's a new fashion statement.

"Oh no...not at all...but he was bothering and scaring our poor little Fur Face." Belle pouted and pointed at me.

"Why don't you just beat it for once? Unlike you...some of us got work ta do." Buttercup snapped, I must admit, for some reason she's very pretty even when she's mad. Kinda like Brianna, which is rare...I mean who could look pretty with their face all scunched up and wrinkled like that.

I snapped out of my thought, I should pay attention.

"I'm just trying to access this new girl, as Royal Sorcerer-"

 _ **"Royal Sorcerer!?"**_

 _I didn't know a royal sorcerer visits Nobles' houses in Eqaria? This Changeling thing must be really serious._

All of us turned our attention to someone screaming. My pointy ears twitched as I could hear the yelling clearly, even underneath the cape.

I said in a very low voice, "I think he's coming you, Sire."

He just looked at me, but just turn his head around to looked back at this figure that was coming right towards us.

"HIM! HIM!" That Gigi guy was running down the court yard and through these lovely flowers.

Buttercup gasped, her face turned to a boiling cherry red color, "YOU SON OF A-"

"It's the Prince, he's been hurt. YOU ARE NEEDED RIGHT AWAY!" Gigi was yelling in full panic, "And Hagatha wants you to make your soup _Tout de suite_! It is tragic our Sweet Prince...he is on his death bed!"

"The Prince!" I shouted, dropping my broom. Everyone looked at me, I looked down picking up the broom and going back inside. I felt so hollow, I don't think I've ever felt like this. My heart could burst...

My Prince...on his death bed...well he's not my Prince anymore...but I don't want him to die. Belle rushed in with a twirl...

"Mina...Jackie, time for some lovin' Cooking, but it's not good...but good at the same time. Oh Teatastic joy of joys but also downer dumpie dumps. I don't know how I should feel about this. How should-" Belle seemed distracted but Mina tapped her on the arm and Belle giggled with a snort, "Oh sorry."

Mina placed three stalks of Celery and Belle chopped them up so fast.

"The Prince...is he really...on his death bed, " I asked, I could barely keep myself calm.

"No Worry flurry, "Belle waved her hand towards the pot, it floated into the air and over the fireplace and with a wiggle of her nose, a blue fire sparked just as Jack threw a piece of firewood into the fireplace, and ran away in complete fear, "Oh sorry Jackie Sweetie, "Gigi is drama joker King *giggle* Our lovely Prince just has a little problem."

I think I remember that...it was one of the many things that my parents discussed. I remember Daddy's advisors arguing about it. A sickly Prince...jeopardizing the Throne and future heirs.

"But why is he here? What's happened?"

"A little Spicy spice," Belle just asked and Mina just handed her a strange jar, she licked her lips in anticipation at the smell, "Oh, who doesn't love spicy cinnamon swirly lizzie tails? *playfully sigh with a pout* but alias, short supply."

"Belle?" I must've sounded so desperate as I grabbed her by the shoulder, "Belle...Belle please..." I begged.

"Peace and crackers, enough with the worry flurry. Our Prince had a little trouble...but it's worsie worsie since the Changy's cursie."

"Changy's?" I asked. I was so confuse, I just want...to...to...see him.

Belle giggled as she cut carrots and poured a bottle into the pot.

I couldn't...I can't see him...it's too risky...even though...my heart ached at the thought of seeing him.

"I hope The Lord won't be in trouble for the Prince being hurt." I said, trying to be calm, but my grip was so tight on the broom that I thought I could break it.

"Lord? What lord?" Buttercup asked, as she came into the Kitchen, she looked ready enough to chew someone's head off, she was holding some green leaves, "Here's your Basil, before you even ask. I could break that little Joker in half. Now I'm really behind." Buttercup stomped right out.

Buttercup scares me, the way she looks at me.

"Ah...The Lord to this place..." I answered softly.

Belle just started laughing, chopping up onions, "Oh Bubbly...aren't you just a cute little slice of pie. How can Prince Boomie get in trouble from his own place...maybe from his Daddy...you are funny!" Belle chuckled, her magic seemed to bring the whole kitchen to life.

"Prince Boomer?" I ducked a flying pan, repeating it over and over in my head, "His place? His place...wait...is this..."

Belle pinched my cheek, "Oh you'll be a riot at Tea time. Not knowing this is the Great Castle...you funny Ducky."

I think...I could...scream...Not only was I in the neighboring Kingdom of Eqaria...but I was in the Castle...I'm in the Royal Castle!

"You Can't escape me Aurora!" Daddy's voice echoing in my head. This is bad...this is bad isn't it? He could find me here...I could be found out?

I rushed into my room and closed the door.

No...no...I have to run...I pulled the bag out...

Everyone knows here...knows about our engagement...and they know about...the break off...Once Daddy recovers...he'll come here...he'll find me. He might even declare war...I can't...I can't...pull him into this...

I heard a something roll on the floor, it was my music box. My lovely, lovely music box...I held it in both hands...Maybe..I can say goodbye.


	13. To see him again

**Bubbles' POV**

 **Continuation of the Seventh Birthday Flashback**

I curtsied, "Well of course Prince Sebastian. Might I say isn't it wonderful-" As he grabbed me...everyone else started dancing around us.

He stomped on my foot, hard, "Ow!" I cried out, hopping.

"What did you do that for?" I cried out, I was trying not to get upset, but I can't stand him, "I bet you did that on purpose."

"No...No...I did-, " He looked so...so...disappointed, he just looked down at the ground as he mumbled, "I'm not good at dancing...ok...I tried telling my Dad...but he wouldn't listen. I'm hopeless at this stuff." The way he sound, he looked like he was on the verge of crying, he rubbed his arm sleeves, I could see some bruises on his wrist, "Even my Dance Teacher gave up."

A thought finally popped into my head, "Is that way...you tried to prank me...with that Spider?"

He continued to look down, but his eyes darted to the side and he just shrugged his shoulders.

I think that was it, I was a little confused, "Why not just say so?"

He didn't say a word, he just looked back and I followed his gaze, his Father was looking right at us with a serious glare, but then he looked right back at me, picked up my hand and just kissed it, "I'm sorry for your foot, I'll excuse myself-"

I just grabbed his hand and moved his other arm around my waist.

"Wha-"

"Well, I can't just let you go like that. Your Daddy wouldn't be happy. I can show you. I don't mind teaching, I love to dance, " I smiled at him, as I started the lesson, "Now then, the easiest way I remember...is that the Man's feet moves like drawing a Funny 8...no..like an Hour glass. You start from...from the center, then bottom left, bottom right, then glide with a spin and guide me to the top right, then to the top left." I instructed, he was so focused as he looked down, I could see a smile started to form.

I continued, "Now at the end of the Hour Glass step, we swirl...like this..." I stepped to his side, with my hand on his hip and his on mines, he he looked so embarrassed as he tripped, but I just helped him up, "It's ok...Once more...don't worry about no one else...just me and you. Swirl...in a circle. Count to five thousand and one five thousand, grab my free hand and spin me. Ready?"

He started counting, "One Thousand, two Thousand, three thousand, four thousand, five thousand..." He grabbed my free hand and spun me.

"Perfect, now the hand part," I held his hand up and we swirled again "We step back..then forwards...then back again."

He started to smile wider, "I'm doing it...I'm doing it." He sounded so excited, his smile was wide and it brought a brightness to his freckles, that made me smile right back at him and...made my stomach feel...weird.

The dance was over and everyone was clapping, Mommy's face was beaming with a smile.

I curtsied down to him, "It was an honor to dance with you." I walked to Mommy and Daddy, when...

"Princess...wait." He called out behind me and followed me. He bowed to Mommy and Daddy and he held his hand out, holding a small, silver round thing, he was blushing and looking away, "Here's your present."

"Aaaahhhh," I smiled nervously, I didn't know what to do. I just looked at Mommy and Daddy, Daddy was slightly nodded his head...as a gesture to accept it.

"Don't worry, nothing can fit in this, "He seemed excited all of a sudden as he placed a necklace around my neck, "I made it myself...this is the turning mechanism-"

"Turning Mechanism?" I had no idea what he was talking about as he placed the box in my hand.

King Henry appeared, "Oh...Prince Sebastian has spent months making it, with the held of Scholar Utonium, the boy is a natural with those strange science things."

Prince Sebastian seemed to ignore him and continued, "Yeah, your necklace is the key, just put it in here and..." He placed the charm into a hole and turned...

The most delightful music along with two figures came out...

"Fur face...Fur Face! FUR FACE!"

 **End Of Flashback**

I snapped out of my memory, Hagatha was standing in front of the door. I stuffed my music box into my coat and stood back up.

"What are you doin' ? Did ya finish cleaning the pantry?" She asked, holding a tub filled of clothes.

I nodded.

"Well stop dawdlin', help Belle make her soup! The Prince is goin' need it quick!" Hagatha turned around and started screaming at some of the other maids, giving them the large tub.

I don't know nothing about cooking, but I went over to where Belle was standing at. She was chopping some roots and placed them in the pot.

"Excuse me, Miss Belle, "I said in a low murmur.

She lifted up the wooden spoon in complete joy, as Mina threw some powder into the pot, there was a big puff of orange smoke and a smell of nutmeg. She giggled louder.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat.

"Oh Bubbly, sorry...I just love cooking..and making my super duper souper is funny fun...well...maybe not as fun for the Prince..I mean he has to drink it when he gets that sickly sick, "She tapped on her head with the wooden spoon, the flour that was pouring into the pot started to shake. I rushed over to catch it as the whole thing was about to fall into the pot. It was...so heavy.

Belle giggled, like she was tickled pink, Oh...Bubbly, do you want to help? Why didn't you just say so?" Belle waved the wooden spoon around and the flour bag floated out of my hands, "We could use some ginsengie root. Oh...and a pinch of sea salt, oh and of course...unicorn hair...unie...unie...here it is...and last...stirring the sup with a birdie feather of course...Now where is that Pecious little Whiskers, Fangie." Belle was moving so fast as she was throwing the jars to me, I just put a whole ginseng root into the soup, I don't know what she meant by pinch of salt, so I just poured a handful and poured unicorn hair into the pot.

"There you are!" Belle shouted as she grabbed that cute little kitten from earlier, he was so cute...but I don't think he liked Belle. He was crying, hissing and just swatting at her but she didn't even seem to notice, "Oh...I love you too." She plucked a feather from his wing and let him go, Belle smiled as she turned back around to me, "Isn't he just too precious, that's Fangie, Cupie's pet Star Griffion. He doesn't like anyone else but Cupie...and of course me." Belle giggled as she stirred the soup with a feather, it turned into a reddish orange.

"Is that soup ready yet!" Hagatha rushed down.

"No worry flurry, all done. Here Bubbly...you can take it up there, right?" Belle winked at me as she handed me the tray and the bowl resting on top.

"Well go on then. Just follow the tapestries' arrows, Place the soup on the table and come right back. He needs rest, " Hagatha ordered me, then she walked off, fussing at a maid.

Belle gave me the thumbs up as I walked up the stairs from the servants' quarters and into the dining room. It was just as I remembered...coming here brought all kinds of memories...the smooth stone floor that he slid on. The slick stair railings, that he tried to teach me to slide down, I was so scared the first time. Oh, and the tapestries that hung on every corner, the metal rods had only one arrow, that always pointed to Royal Bed chambers. He showed me that they could be used to swing on.

The tray was starting to shake in my hands, my mouth started to feel dry and my feet felt heavily with each step closer.

"Each step closer to him." I thought, I haven't seen him in years...two years at least...what if he recognized me? But at the same time...I wanted to get at least one last look, before I ran away...tonight...

My heart ached at that thought...did I really have to run away from here...from him...

"Halt!" Someone shouted. I looked up, seeing the guards standing in front of a large wooden door.

"Who goes there?" The other guard asked.

I lifted the tray right up to them, one of them opened the top and took a down whiff.

"Aaaaahhhhhh, the Cook's healing soup. Smells too good to be medicine." The first one smiled but then had a serious look, "Hurry up."

The door was cracked opened enough for me to slide through and the door was slammed right behind me. It was a little dark and hot...

There was something that smelled really stinky in here, like rotten cabbage. There were candles lit up everywhere...I was taken back...a sinking feeling went into the pit of my stomach...I thought...I..I almost expected Daddy to show up...but..but...I was about to breathe when I saw...him...Prince Sebastian...sleeping in his bed. His silky blue curtains were pinned back, he had a bandaged wrapped around his wrist and towels under his arm...being stained with blood.

My chest hurt...my mind flashed back to that night...to Helen and that poor guard...I...

"This is Eqaria, Daddy isn't going to show up." I thought to myself.

I placed the tray on his dresser and went right to his side.

"Oh...Boomer, "I mumble his nickname, I didn't want to wake him up...but I had to use a lot of restraint. I put his hand to my cheek. It was horrible seeing him like this...Boomer had an 'affliction' as Mommy called it. It's called the Bleeding Heart disease, problem was...if Boomer was cut or bleeding from a wound...it was hard to stop the bleeding...

In fact, I heard that his Mother had this Bleeding Heart disease and that she bled to death after giving birth to the Princes. I don't know if it's true...but..it was one of the reasons the advisors were against the marriage.

"Oh Prince Boomer, if only...if only..." I just couldn't find the words, my whole body felt like it could wept.

I pulled out my music box, I whispered, "Boomer, I've kept the music box...the song has always gave me...hope," I wanted to turn the key and play the music, but all I could do was stuff the music box back into my coat's pocket.

I just started to sing...softly...

Before I leave..him forever.

 **Boomer's POV**

That..song...

 **Another update soon, in fact real soon. Since I kinda cut the chapter in half. I'm trying to update Jealousy! I'm almost done with that chapter and even WOAG.**


	14. Dancing and the Dreaming

**Boomer's POV**

That song...

 **Flashback**

I was about 14 years old...When I was at my Castle...before...the 'accident. We were finally old enough for the engagement to be official. I don't know if I liked her..like that...but she was really nice...she only got mad at me when I chased her around with my bugs. She made me feel good about myself, she was supportive of my passions and didn't make me feel like a bumbling idiot of a Prince. I guess...I think I do like her...

I felt so nervous...I could feel Dad's serious glare on my back, causing me to sweat. If I even thought of pulling a three eyed frog out of my sleeve on her but he'll just kill me.

"Just stay calm." Beast whispered in my ear.

"Easy for you to say...you didn't have to a do yours in front of people...you would've passed out." I whispered, Beast blushed as he shrugged his shoulders, "I hate these formal crap."

"Just get it over with, geez...stop being a wimp." Brick scoffed.

"I dare you to say that when Princess Blossom around." Butch said, causing Blitz to snort and chuckle at Brick's pale horrid expression.

"You wanna Fight?!" Brick shouted, up in Butch's face.

Butch scoffed, glaring back, "Anytime...anywhere...I'll just beat ya like last time."

"Now Brothers, please." Beast mumbled, his face a bright red blush as he was crushed between them.

"Boys...I won't be heaving you misbehaving in front of the Royals and Nobles of our Neighboring Kingdoms. They already think we have no class. This is a big day for your Youngest Brother, don't go spoiling it by acting like a both of heathens." Dad pinched both of their ears.

To Dad, appearances was everything, we were the Princes of a savage in the eyes of the other Kingdoms. A Disowned Prince who dared dethroned his own Father by force, it didn't matter that Grand Dad was a Mad Brute who nearly destroyed the Province Kingdoms; but the fact that his son, Our Dad, could muster such a force against his own was what the other Nobles and Royals focused on.

Dad would put so much pressure on me, my Marriage was so important. Not only was the Kingdom of Airebellia a big deal, in wealth and alliance but the King was respected among the other kingdoms. In fact, Dad would always remind me to be grateful, since it was this King that opened the way for my brothers' marriages and mines.

 _"If it wasn't for the King's Generous Nature of first offering his Daughter's hand, none of you would even be invited to the other Kingdoms' gathering_." Dad's words echoed into my head.

"Now Sebastian, remember to speak loudly and hold your head up high. Make sure the crowds hear your Declaration."Dad reminded me again as he was placing the ring in my hand.

Dad cleared his throat, signaling me to go ahead. I was wearing the pin that she gave me on her seventh birthday and I could see the necklace she was wearing. I took a deep breath and started walking towards her.

I gulped as she stood in the center on the room as the nobles and royals came to watch this traditional proposal. I hate this kind of stuff.

I stood in front of her, with a nervous chuckle, "Hey there Bubbles..." I mumbled under my breath, I swallowed hard...as everyone's eyes were on us.

"Hey there, Boomer." She slightly smiled but then she whispered to me, "Don't forget to breathe."

I took a deep breath, grabbed her hand, kneeling down to one knee...but I couldn't seem to find the words...I completely froze. Damn it, I forgot how to start the damn traditional proposal...

"Oh crap..." My heart was hammering so fast, I know my hands were covered in sweat so I let go of her hand and instantly I could hear the mumbling.

"Is the Prince having second thoughts?" I could hear someone asked.

"I bet he is, what would a savage know about proposals. I heard they pulled their chosen women by their hair and do...unspeakable things to them."

"What was the King of Airebellia thinking? His only child...marrying that...that...King's son? How can he even be considered a King...in such a rural backwater Kingdoms." Someone scoffed.

"Didn't you hear, apparently...His Father threatened the beloved King of Airebellia with war if he didn't agree-"

"THAT'S A DAMN LIE!" My mind screamed. My mind was shouting, damn it...I can remember all those gears and pulleys for Scholar Utonium's lecture, but I can't remember a few damn words. I looked up at her.

"It's ok." Bubbles' mouthed the words to me, I looked at her necklace...

"That's it!" My mind shouted and I just stood back up. I started to walk around her...and whistle...I could tell that she was confused as I circled her. I cleared my dried throat, giving a nod to the band and they started to play to the song and I just started whistling.

 **(I don't own this song and I did change some words)**

 **I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning,  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will Love me.**

 _"C'mon Bubbles...you can do it._ " I thought to myself as she still looked stunned and confused. I hope she could help me out of this jam.

 **No scorching sun,**

 **Nor freezing cold,**

 **Will stop me on my journey,  
If you will promise me your heart  
And love...love...**

I paused...looking at her...grabbing her hand...trying to get her to figure it out. The music stopped playing...and there was a pause that made it felt like hours...doesn't she play the music box...doesn't the song sound familiar to her?

My heart felt heavy at this realization that...that..maybe she didn't know the song...what if she never played the music box? What if...she...she...didn't like me? She could be just marrying me for our kingdoms? My hand was shaking at those thoughts that raced through my mind.

 **"Love me for all eternity**." Bubbles finally opened her mouth, singing the other part of the song. I sighed in relief...as the pressure from the glares just seem to disappear at the sound of her voice.

She took a step and continued to sing And the music started playing. Thanks to Beast's light clapping to the music, it didn't take long for other people to follow.

 **My Dearest One, My Loving Dear,  
Your mighty words astound me;  
But I've no need of mighty deeds,  
When I feel your arms around me.**

She held up her arm and I brought mines to hers. We moved half way, then turned back to let the opposite arms touch. Grabbing each other by the arms, tapping our feet together.

 **But I will bring you rings of gold,  
And even sing you poetry,**

I kneeled down to one knee and she spun around me **.**

 **And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me.**

We dipped to the side of each other. She turned around, with her arms crossed and I was holding her hands.

 **I have no use for rings of gold,  
I care not for your poetry,  
I only want your hand to hold,  
I only want you near me.**

The Music started playing faster and faster, and we just spun around each other with our hands held together as we sung together.

 **To love and kiss, to sweetly hold,  
For the dancing and the dreaming.  
Through all my sorrows and all nights,  
I'll keep your love inside me.**

 **I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning,  
And gladly ride the waves of life-  
**

I stopped her and I kneeled down again, holding her hand...

 **"If you will be my Queen.** "I sung, making up that last part.

Bubbles laughed with a happy nod, "Yes..Yes." It was hard not to like her without that

Brick and Blitz whistled, Beast politely clapped and even Butch had a half smile on his face as the whole room exploded with cheer, even Dad clapped a little.

 **End of Flashback**

I could've swore I felt someone touch my face and something cold on my forehead and I know I wasn't just imagining the singing. I groaned a I forced my eyes opened...

"To love and kiss, to sweetly hold."

My vision felt so blurry, but I could see...I swear I saw something golden...and...it was a certain golden color that shined like the lsun...I know that golden...It couldn't be...but my vision got blurrier as I took another whiff of Him's Medicinal Incenses.

"Aurora?" The name escaped my mouth, but it couldn't be...what would she be doing here.

The girl who understood me better than anyone else...why would she be here?

 **Bubbles' POV**

I left out of that room the second I thought his eyes opened...and he said my name. I rushed down the hallways and down the servants' quarters and into my room, closing the door. Some of my hair draped over my eye, causing me to gasp. Just this how he knew it was me...

"Does he know it's me?" I asked myself. I should feel nervous, but for some reason...I felt so giddy with joy. I spun around in my room, I haven't felt this excited in...in months...

"Oh...he was just as handsome as ever too," I giggled to myself, "He still had his freckles, oh...and the way he looked...all wounded and tired...he was so adorable. Not that him being hurt is a good thing. I hope they stop the bleeding...oh I wish I could've woke him up to feed him his soup...I wish I could-"

the thought crossed my mind...I want to tell him...but that rush of cold uneasiness wash over me...

"He'll send me back...he would...daddy would start a war...Boomer would..."

"We are to be married...You can't escape me!" Daddy's words and the drooling madness that I saw...made me crash to my feet.

My heart was hammering in my ears, "I can't...I can't go back there."

 _"Help me! Help me!_ " I heard a little squeak.

I heard a squeal and a hiss as something scurried right pass me, snapping me out of it. It was that adorable little mouse, the poor thing was shivering as it scurried right onto my shoulder.

"Oh...what's wrong?" I stood up, holding it in my hands. I heard a meow and hiss right behind me, with the door squeaking opened. That cute little flying kitty cat was low to the ground, looking up at me with those ferocious big eyes.

 _"I got you now._ " Another voice said, it was the kitten's.

Oh that would be so cute...if it wasn't going after this little mouse.

 _"Help! Please don't eat me!"_

"Oh no you don't...you leave him alone you." I stomped, but the kitten didn't back down, it just growled, "Leave him alone...I..I'm warning you." I ordered, but it never back down. It jumped on my cape and tried to climb up but I pulled it off. It just landed on the floor, flipping its wings and hissed.

 _"You're in the way._ " The kitten growl.

"Fang...Fang, where are you Boy?" That was Buttercup, she just walked by my doors but then turned around, "What are you doing to my kitten?" She snarled at me.

"Me? Your 'kitten' is trying to hurt this little mousie." I pouted, still cupping it in my hands.

"Oh sure...are you sure he's not attacking you...after all...you might smell like Him."

"Him...Him? Who's Him?" I'm so confused, did I miss something, "No...he was trying to attack this poor little mousie."

Buttercup was in my face again, "Don't try and pull that dumb act with me Fur Face, I'm watching ya. C'mon Fang."

"Cupie? Din Din!" Belle cheered, she skipped into my room, holding a plate, "Oh Bubbly Bear, time for eatem," She giggled wildly.

Buttercup was glaring at me as she picked up her kitten and walked out.

"I think she's actually warming up to you, how fun! She normally only threatens people oncey once and then just punches. How lucky for you." Belle chuckled, " Sad news, we don't have no room for you at the table...so I poppy hope it's ok for you to eat in your roommie room. Think of it like classy **Royal** stuff." Belle giggled.

I nodded," Thank you."

"Of coursey, my golden little horsey."

"Wha?" I looked up, shocked to see that some of my hair came out my under my hood.

"Bye bye now." Belle giggled.

"Does she know something?"

The little mouse squeaked in my hand and I placed it on the floor, I broke a piece of bread for it to munch on.

"You might want to stay with me...you don't want that cute kitten to get you." I giggled a little as I rubbed its head with one finger, "We can be room mates if you like...my name is Bubbles...what's yours?"

"Squeak...squeal." ( _thank you for saving me, I'm Pip **.**_ ) It looked up at me.

"Of course. Pip is a cute name."

"You can understand me?"

"Well yes...Why wouldn't I?"

"I've never met anyone who could understand me...not even that Earth fairy girl."

I blushed, Pip is so cute with those tiny whiskers, "Oh...well...my Mommy told me it's because of the Fay/ Elfin blood I inherited from her side of the family, Melusine." I chuckled to myself but my heart felt so heavy, "I'm glad I could help you...but I must leave now." I place the little mouse on the floor, pulling the bag from underneath my bed.

 _"What! But you can't leave...You should stay_."

I don't know why...but I felt...like...I really didn't want to leave...But I have to...what if...

"You can't escape me, Aurora...I'll find you." Those words echoed in my head, it made me feel so sick...thinking about that night. My whole body was shaking...with the thought of Daddy...Daddy...

"Oh Daddy, how did things get like this?" I wiped a tear that was forming from my eye.

Pip climbed onto my bed, looking up at me, standing on its little hind legs, " _You must stay...no one's ever been so kind to me. Everyone just shoos me away or tries to step on me and of course that mean cat thing chases me. Well...except for the Blonde hair Royalty. He always hands me a piece of bread and hides me; but I can't even cheer him up these days...he seems really sad a lot._ "

"Oh..." My ears twitched at hearing this, "Do you know why?"

" _No...he's just really really sad...I think it's about the King_. _You're so much prettier than that other girl...especially with that golden hair of yours_."

"Huh? What girl?"

 _"The Prince was really upset...the king was pushing this girl on him_."

I was really confused...who's this other girl? I guess it couldn't hurt to stay a little longer.

 **I hope you liked this chapter, please read and review. Please**


	15. Prince Ren Ling

**Bubbles' POV**

I was forced to finish sweeping the whole pantry again, and now I have to clean the hallway just outside the dining room area, and while everyone was eating too.

I don't mean to complain, but I'm not really use to this...and I'm so hungry...I wonder if this is what our servants have or...maybe I should say had to go through.

That smell of roasted fish that was cooked perfectly...I bet its Fish Stew...Oh...seasoned with just the right amount of salt and pepper, with carrots, onions and celery...with a slice of Honey oat bread on the side. My stomach growled at the thought of Chef's wonderful fish stew, how I missed it...and him...and my Kingdom.

I finished sweeping and took a rag, dusting the doorway, the smell continued to stream through the door.

 _"I really hope dinner time is after thi_ s." I grabbed my stomach which was growling heavily. I've never really skipped a meal before, _is this what hunger is like?_

Oh...how wonderful...Pudding...I could smell Pudding Cake, oh...what a sweet smell of that rich cream, I could just imagine a gooey center of honey pouring out with just a cut and adding to that outer mixture of cake. I couldn't help it...I might not be able to eat it, but I certainly wanted to see it.

There were a lot of people, but I could see the fish stew at least, it had something red instead of orange carrots.

" ** _Oh...what is this in the Stew...are those Bell Peppers?"_**

 ** _"I don't know, but they are sweet, perfect taste to block mostly that fishy smell."_**

 ** _I recognized one of the voices, wasn't that Him person, "Yes...well...I just love these purple carrots, I wonder how they got them this time of year."_**

 ** _"Oh but this cake...it has buttercream instead of honey...Oh and it's perfect. I must steal your cook, don't you agree Prince B-"_**

My eyes darted around to see this Prince, is Boomer already up?

"Oh...Yes...I apologize, I have not gotten to that part yet." A soft voice said, that soft voice sounds familiar.

"Oh, of course...Sorry for being so insensitive, you must be worried about your little Brother." Him continued.

"Yes, quite. I believe I am done." A figure stood up from the table and bow, I saw a flash of silver as the door opened wide and I fell back in shock.

"Oh...I am most sorry, are you alright?" The figure stood right beside me, helping me up. It's Prince Beast...the third born brother.

 _O dear, I don't know if this is bad...or good._

He helped me up as I pulled the hood further down my face and looked down at the ground.

"Are you ok?" He asked again, his voice was just as sly and calm, The Fauna Prince of the Providence of Lunaria, Prince Ren Ling Beast d'l Lunaria, Boomer's older brother. That wouldn't be scary, if it wasn't for the fact that this particular Prince happened to be...how to put it... good at figuring people out. Maybe it's the Animal Instincts, but right now, this Prince was dangerous...even though...he's the sweetest in his family.

Pip squeak, running right back inside my cloak, "Its a Beast...it's a Beast."

"Huh? An Airebellian Mouse, fascinating. I heard those only are attracted to people of Airebellia, they normally have lovely blue eyes, what a pleasant looking creature? I guess one of Little Brother's mice escaped. " He continued, he was trying to be so polite, it was so sad that I couldn't talk to him like I use to, "...and what an interesting cloak, *achoo...achoo..."

I glanced up, his long silver hair and his wolf ears have gotten longer, but he still had that same kind face and his famous tomato blush contrast his pale skin. He opened his eyes and...and...they seemed saddened...those light purple eyes didn't have a shine to them and his sighs made him seem...tired.

"Oh my, YOUR HIGHNESS!" I could hear Hagatha stomping right behind me, she was out of breath, "Fur Face, what did you do?"

Beast sneezed again and sniffed.

"Oh no...Dust...I'm so sorry Your Highness, We didn't know you were coming...eh...eh...Fur Face, don't you know that the Prince is allergic to dust, yet your dusting the door way with a dusty rag!" She barked at me.

I don't understand, why is she mad at me? Did I do something wrong?

"It is ok *achoo* I am not allergic...my nose just get easily irritated, that is all. She was just doing her job."

"You're very kind my lord, but this is her first day of work. I don't know where The Prince, your brother found this one, not that he isn't a generous soul."

"Found this...one?"

Oh no, now Hagatha is saying too much...at least I think...I mean...Beast isn't someone who I can let my guard down.

"I'm sorry, Prince." I said with a low voice, then hurried along down the hall. I went down the Servants' quarters and into my room, closing the door. That was almost too close...well...maybe not...maybe I should have stayed.

Despite...despite everything, it was so good to see him. Beast was the third oldest brother, Prince of the Dark Providence of Lunaria, a Dark Kingdom that was covered in clouds, where the sun hardly shined. Mommy and Daddy took me there once, it was part of my lessons on learning our Neighboring Kingdoms. The **Provincial Kingdom of Lunaria is known for its Dark Ores and Moon Stones...in fact, all kinds of materials for alchemy are made there and of course there's something else really important...besides that's where the Faunas live too.**

There was a knock on my door...I opened it, it was Belle spinning around with a tray on her head, she was laughing and wobbling to the side.

Belle handed me a bowl of soup, "Here you go Bubbly, Sorry, but we don't have no room yet for you at the Servant whirlies table." She looked around and whispered, "I thought you might wanna eat in your room, like the adorable little Pumpkin you are." She giggled again. She laughs a lot, but I must admit, it's kinda nice, Belle really does have a carefree, pretty laugh and the smile to laugh, with her cute little freckles spread across her nose...She's so pretty...I wonder why it feels like I should know of her.

Boomer still has his freckles too, I don't know why, but I'm kinda glad he still has them. I still gave him that Boyish cute charm of his.

"Bubbly, your face, it's such a pretty pink color." Belle clapped, amused with her wild chuckling and at my embarrassed squeak, "Hey, why don't you take off the cloaky cloak?"

"I...I...kind of don't wish too." I struggled to say.

"Hey COOK! WHERE'S THAT COOK! PEOPLE ARE HUNGRY!"

That Gigi guy walked out passed my door and came right back, with his hands on his hips, "UGH...There you are, what are you doing with Fur Face, do you not hear the servants crying out for that...delicious meal you've been making all day. Keeping us waiting in anticipation...hungry with those exotic spices...that sweet aroma..."He was drooling and dramatically quivering, "Come now." He practically posing for each word.

Belle just let out her usual chuckle, "Isn't it just as nicey as creamy on mud cakes...to be wanted and stuffy crumb cakes. Mud Cake! THAT'S IT! Imagine this Bubbly, cake and cocoa beans...OHHHH...I might have to melt the beans...Mina, write this down, Mud Cake...instead of Mud...cocoa beans...hold the beans." Belle got up, clapping and laughing harder.

"I don't know who's crazier, your Fur Face or the cook."Gigi commented while walking out of it.

Belle stuck her head back in, "BY THE WAY, "She looked around and whispered, " How was Prince Boomie?"

"How did she know?" I paused, squeaking.

"Did he eat my soupie woupie, oops...was that supposed to be a saucy secret. No worry flurry, I won't tell...enough the soup...it's Pumpkin."

I wanted some of that fish stew but maybe this was for the best, don't need anything to...miss home. Plus, it smells so sweet...

Oh Boomer...

I think my heart skipped at seeing his face...but to see it in so much pain, it was almost hard to bear. Boomer's delicate condition was always a problem, and I could still remembered Daddy's advisors constantly protesting it, but Daddy never gave in...he never gave in. Even I was confused about it, how was Daddy so sure that Boomer was good for me...In fact...it was him that they picked for me, that's right...the Kind Hearted Prince Ren Ling.

I haven't seen him since my proposal...but the rumor mill has been spreading around, in fact there was something I heard about him...a month ago...

 _Mini flashback_

 _"Apparently, the Fauna Prince is infatuated with some strange noblemen's child." Helen informed me one day while brushing me hair._

 _"No way, Prince Beast...finally in love. Oh, that's fantastic." I smiled at the thought of shy little Beast, hiding behind his father's cloak, with the most cutest shy look on his face, "I bet Beast will worship the ground she stands on, so lucky. I've had my fair share of crushes on him. He would try so hard to cheer me up from Boomer was being mean to me...in front of his brothers."_

 _"Oh yes...he was the one that the advisors picked...but listen to this...now here's the shocker, The King, His Father, has not only exile the poor girl but commanded his son to never seen her again."_

 _I tried around, shocked and looking at Helen with my mouth wide opened, "What?! But Prince Beast is an excellent judge of character, the King shouldn't have to worry about him."_

 _"And get this Princess Aurora, the girl is a cousin to a royal too. I don't mean second cousins twice removed, I mean first cousins. The King is all about securing connections and all that so everyone was shocked."_

 _"What happened next?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well the royal family had to protest."_

 _"Oddly enough...they didn't...I'll tell ya what, I like that Prince, I agree with the advisors, he would have been too perfect for you. He's gentle...kind, and sweetness itself, but your father knows what he's doing, beside Prince Sebastian is supportive, he does stand behind you...unlike Prince Ren Ling." She commented._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, I don't know if it's true or not, just another rumor...but the big shocker is...he didn't stand by her...when her own family took her title away...he left her there."_

 _"No way!" I cried out._

 _"I don't believe it either, but the rumor is...he left her. Something about the Girl's Breeding..."_

 _End of Flashback_

I just don't believe that...there has to be another reason


	16. Letters

**This is for my friend Yuko, as a birthday gift to her, I've decided to put her characters into The Mad King a little earlier, so sorry if this chapter seems out of context.**

 **Normal POV**

In the rich, musical kingdom of Sonata, a figure was up at dawn in the courtyard. As the sun peaked its head out from the horizon and gracing the figure with its brilliant warmth glow, the figure pulled back an arrow and fired at a target.

"Bulls-eye." The figure seemed to relish at her success, the musical birds begin to sing, and the figure's eyes widened, "Oh damn." She cursed under her breath and rushed back inside the castle. She pulled a hidden door from a stone wall and quickly entered and closing the door, running at top speed through the cramped corridor, pushing through cowebs and beams. She continued until she stopped at a musical note sign on a wall. She placed her bow, quiver, and guanlets to the side and opened the door and closing it just as quietly and as fast. She dusted herself, dusting her hair and quickly sat on her chair and begin playing her harp.

As on cue, there was a knock on the door...

She sighed, already irritated, "Yes, please come in." She said politely.

"Oh...I'm sorry to be of bother to you M'Lady-" The maid opened the door but was pushed aside by the governess, who was reading an envelope.

She looked up and had a stern smile, "Ah...yes...that is what I like to see, practicing at the crack of dawn, Archduchess Brianna."

"Are those for me?" She asked, her fingers still dancing on the harp strings, her frustration burning on her face. Her Governess, Melody del la Cadenza, was a stern noble woman, who wore nothing but boring black with white frills like she was always going to a funeral.

"As if she could shed a tear." Brianna once commented inside her head.

She had a long beak of a nose, pouty red lips and emotionless green eyes, her red hair always tied into a tight bun.

Brianna stood up from her harp and held out her hand, "Give them to me...please." She clenched her teeth at that last word.

The maid winced at the angry in the arch duchess's eyes but Melody didn't seem affected by it.

"Its nothing to concern you with, " She pulled the envelope opened, revealing that it was already opened and Melody actually had the nerve to read it, "Its from your Mommy, she must stay a little longer in Magi to fix things...about this whole...mess that we've been dragged in."

The look from her Governess' eyes, it was like she was saying, "From this mess you put us in."

Brianna gripped tightened, well at least she wouldn't have to deal with her mother...but she held her hands out again for the other letters, "Ahem."

"Oh...well this is From Princess of Heartiacia-" Melody was shuffling the letters.

Brianna's eyes quickly glanced a letter from Magi and she snatched them out of her hands and climbed on top of a table, pulling out a small dagger, "Step back."

"I say...this is not the behavior of a future ruler of Sonata. You will come off that table and hand those letters to me."

Brianna ignored her and smiled as she was right, it was the symbol of Magi sealed in wax. She bit her bottom lip and kicked in the air when Melody tried to get close, causing Melody to step back. The sight of seeing her undergarments, caused Melody to gasp.

"YOUNG LADY...there are guards and male servants about! REALLY?! ACTING SO...so undignified. And I thought you rid you of all those daggers, hand it over."

Brianna shrugged her shoulders and tossed it to her, but Melody shrieked and jumped back like the dagger was a rodent.

"YOUNG LADY!"

"Now get out!These are my letters, you will leave me." She commanded, holding her hands behind her back.

"I MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT! I'VE JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR ILL MANNERED BEHAVIOR! YOUR MOTHER HAS FORBID SUCH COMMUNICATION BETWEEN YOU AND...AND HIM!" Melody shouted, her stern face cracked with rage, but then she cleared and throat to gain her emotionless composure, "Young lady, I will not stand for this. Give me that letter and I promise I will not write to your mother about this...behavior. Or worst yet, your father."

Brianna winced at that thought of both of her parents' anger faces, but she bit her bottom lip and reluctantly gave up the letter.

"Now, that's a good girl, now come down at once and proceed with your harp lesson, " Melody seemed happy with her decision and the obedience, and throwing the letter into the fireplace, "We'll not speak of this episode, but try and control yourself. You are royalty, royalty strives for perfection...and they control their emotions. You'll forget about that Duke soon enough. I'll send the maid to get your breakfast. After that, we shall have a serious...serious repeated lecture on your etiquette." Melody left with her head held high and closed the door.

Brianna jumped down from the table and stuck her tongue out.

"Switching the letters while her hands were behind my back... Bree, you're a genius if I do say so myself." She joked to herself. In this empty little Castle, she was always alone except when she got a chance to visit her friends in the other kingdoms but there wasn't much of that these days...the only thing she could look forward to...were letters...she sighed once again as her letter to Princess Aurora was returned...once again...

She couldn't seem to understand it...she sighed and placed that one to the side. She saw Princess Blossom...

"I'll just opened that one later...knowing Bloss, it's probably her love obsession with the red hot and her missing cousin or something crazy like that. God, I miss it." Brianna sighed, now to read the cause of her isolation...and...her joy.

She felt so stupid for getting all stupid...she broke the seal and unfolded the letter...

 ** _"Dear Princess,_**

 ** _I don't even know where to start...its really bad in Magi, as you probably already heard but...the weird thing is...I don't regret it. My uncle can scream all he wants but remembering our recent short time together, it's what keeps a smile on my face and just gives me the strength to block him out. Princess Princess is fired up as usual too, she keeps calling over here and I guess trying to get my attention back I guess. I mean, what is the big deal, she's a princess and I'm just a lowly Duke. I'm taking up stupid waltz classes again, but only because of you, I heard you like the waltz, so my dance instructor can blame that pain on you. I hope you're practicing on your archery, wouldn't be fear for me to beat you again._**

 ** _I don't know what else to say, without getting all mushy but screw it. I like you a lot...in fact...I really, really think I'm in love with you, being separate from you, hoping that this letter reaches you, is torture...You...are a charmer who captured my heart and I'm happy about it..._**

Brianna blushed as her heart was skipping, "Stupid foolish jerk." She barked as flipped the page...

 ** _"We've known each other since we were kids...how did you do it? How did you make me go so crazy for you that not even my Uncle's crazy barking can snap me out of it? I don't even-"_**

There was a knock on the door that snapped Brianna's eyes from the letter, she quickly stuffed the letter under a beam under her bed and sat back on it, opening up Blossom's letter as Melody just entered into the room while the maid was carrying a tray behind her.

"You're not practicing?" She looked down at Brianna, and touched her forehead, "Hmmmm...you feel hot girl, Lily, call help imm-"

"No!" Brianna shouted but then chuckled nervously, "I'm just a bit...giddy." She winced at her lie, even she could see in the mirror that her face was a pure cherry blush to her shame. The words were still imprinted in her mind, he thinks he loves her...her heart pounding into her ears as she thought about the last time she saw him...looking up into those...soft gray eyes...and his stupid smile...

"Well then," Melody's voice broke Brianna's flashback, "I believe a singing lesson can cure that."

She sighed rolling her eyes.

"Young Lady, ladies don't sigh. Singing is part of this Kingdom's tradition...plus I heard the Prince of the Providence of Flore is a great admirer of musical entertainment."

Brianna scoffed, as she got up following Melody and leaving behind the letters.

Her parents are still trying to set her up with Butch. In fact, they've been arranged since ten years old, much to their pain and despise of each other.

"But I heard that the Prince...is besotted with someone else." Brianna hurried behind her.

Melody turned around, "Well now, I don't know where you heard that rumor from-"

"I also heard from a reliable source, that he's blaming a certain hot head-"

"Don't interrupt." She commanded, "A Young Lady should be seen not heard unless she's spoken to, and that's only with permission. Arch Duchness, with this current situation, you must stay on your toes, if you want to capture Prince's Butch attentions once more. Now come...it's time for Singing."

Brianna stomped and growled under her breath. She doesn't want Butch, why can't anyone get that through their thick heads, and he doesn't want her...she growled again...thinking about the idea...of it...when...when...Her heart was pounding against her chest...at the thought of the Duke.

 **"I really really think I'm in love with you."**

 **Bubbles' POV**

"Daddy...Daddy! NO!" I was running...the walls were dripping with red, I could barely breathe...Brianna and Blossom, were melting into the wall.

"Please don't leave me! Please!" I tripped on my own feet and landed on my stomach. Brianna and Blossom, they were reaching out for me, "Please...help me."

"Ssssssooooorrrrryyyyy." Brianna melted into the wall

"After all, you did promise him." Blossom tilted her head as she faded in as well.

I couldn't even find the strength to get up, I just crawled...

"Belle...Buttercup," I cried out as a I saw both of them appeared in front of me.

"You can't escape," Buttercup started...

"You Promissseeed!" Belle just started to laugh, her head was completely back as Buttercup's body melted into hers...they were getting bigger and bigger...

"No...no..." I cried as my strength was gone, I just couldn't run anymore.

They got bigger and bigger, until...it was Daddy...Daddy was standing over me...a giant.

"YOU PROMISED ME!" Daddy roared, standing over... I can't escape...flames were around me.

"Please...please...JUST STOP!" I couldn't keep myself from crying as daddy grabbed me and towards his mouth...

"Bubbles! Bubbles!"

My eyes finally opened...I shot up...looking around...Where am I? I do t think my neck could turn any faster as I turned to remember where I was.

"Bubbles? Bubbles?" I heard a tiny voice screaming my name, it was Pip. I signed in relief, cupping Pip in my hands, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, just...just a nightmare..." I stood out of bed, making sure my cloak was still on me, dawn was coming...I could see the the purplish-Orange in the sky, "I just need a little fresh air."

"Don't go, that mean girl is out there." Pip warned, but I don't understand what she means...who's the mean girl?

I went out the servants' back door, the courtyard is...is beyond beautiful...it seemed to glisten like the ocean. These trees, with their pretty pink blossoms...

"Oh Blossom would love these." I said to myself

"I see you wake up early too." A voice said behind me...my heart skipped...I could barely breathe...I think...steam was coming out of my ears, "Nice to see you again..."

I felt my body stiffened...See me again?! Oh no...HE KNOWS!?

 **Happy Birthday Yuko, I hope you like it**


	17. Buttercup's Saga

**Buttercup's POV**

I sighed, just staring down at the ground. I looked around...doesn't seem to be anyone around.

"Good." I nodded to myself, I don't need that damn sorcerer around. I winced as a rush of magic was spiraling in me...I need to release some more. Thanks to this damn ban and this tight security I had to bottle up my magic, and with Him around it's like putting a dam over a river.

I kneeled down, waving my hand over the herbs, they sprouted as my fairy dust fluttered over them. It...felt so...good...being outside...the warm sun and the green grass...the wind blew and a familiar sweet scent rushed into my nose...my head sort of moved on its own as I saw one of my favorite flowers sprouting, sunflowers and gardenias. I don't care what anyone says, sunflowers just seem to have a sweet smell to me and gardenia...the symbol of my home...in Flore.

"Home..."

 **Flashback**

Back at home, it was my first day running own little market place stall...I rather be outside playing...

"Now then, how much are these bushels of parsley?" Mom asked.

"Three Jewels."

"Two darling...two...you have to remember the prices, low prices and excellent quality keeps the customers coming back." Mom said with pride, "Buttercup, are you focused...maybe you're not ready yet."

"Ma, calm down...I'm focus."

"I just know how you get darling, if you get too excited, your magic gets out of control and we need this Market Day to be successful...Oh...if only you're dad and brother would hurry up and return. We could really use the money more than ever.

I sighed again, I was an Earth Fairy...something I wasn't 100% happy about, I mean fairies are suppose to be like delicate flowers and girly and crap...but that's just not me...for one thing, I was born too tall, fairies are normally short like 4'9 to 5'6 but of course I'm 5'12. All the other fairy girls just made fun of me, calling me Shaggy dog because of my unkempt hair or Stork because of my height; but who cares, of course I could pound them or curse their vegetables...but who needs it.

"Ma, it's going be fine. I'm calm and I can do this." I said, making her smile. I placed one of my mom's Apple pies on the stand, "Five Jewels for a pie. Ah...one jewel per vegetable and fruit, but six jewels for a basket full as the sale with the basket and bushel of any herbs are two jewels."

Mom looked up at me with her usual smile, "And you sure you can handle it? Maybe that nice Daniel could help-"

"Ma!" I cried out," No!"

"But Darling, he's absolutely crazy about you...and he's charming and strong...and...and You are getting old enough, shouldn't you think about marria-"

"Ma, where are the twins?" I asked, happy for once that the twins snuck off.

"Oh Dear Lord, Sammie! Sam! Where are you?" As she just stormed out. I wasn't worried about the twins, Samantha and Sam were just trouble makers.

I nearly gagged at the idea of Me and Danny, it made my spine shiver...Danny is the popular, handsome (so the girls say) blacksmith of our small village of Flore's Bloom. Flore's Bloom was called that because it use to be home of Earth Fairies and Elves as Ma use to tell me but it was now a bustling village for Farmers, trade men, and merchants. It was also the new Capital of the Province too and people were excited about it.

"I don't know why, all it means are more fancy stuff going through this village. I bet this Prince will try to turn this village into a town, cutting our trees...destroying the fields and our small farm." I said to myself, that thought just pisses me off.

Fang jumped onto the stand, letting me pet him as I was staring upwards...seeing the tower of the castle...that large...large stone castle. Lately, there's been nobles and royals from other kingdoms coming through here...I wonder how Dad and Dave are...My Dad is a traveling trade men and this time took Dave to learn the trade. While I have to take care of the farm, alone. I don't mind the work, with my magic and being outside...and I've gotta take care of the family while he's gone.

I sighed again, looking at the tower, I wonder...what's a castle's like?

"Ahem..."

Speak of the devil, a Noblemen snapped me out of my train of thought.

"Ah...yes welcome...hi how are you doing?" I nearly knocked Fang off the counter.

The noble man poked his nose in the air, "Ah...yes...someone told me you sell some of the best quality of produce in the...establishment.

A Fancy talker...great...

I cleared my throat, mocking his lingo, "Why yes of course we do here. Locally grew and fresh."

"Very well, do you have any plums, the Prince is equally fond of them and My Mistress would like to make an excellent impression."

"Of course. 'Tis the season, follow me. We have a sale, a basket full for six jewels." I grabbed a basket, grabbing the reddish purple plums.

"Ah...seems adequate enough...I'll take three baskets full. I'm sure fifty jewels will suffice. Keep the change."

Fifty jewels!

I gasped as he placed the money in my hand and completely filled at least three baskets and placed them inside the carriage as he ordered me to.

"Oh...and green apples...the Prince is fond of those too."

"No sorry, but I have an Apple Pie..."

The nobleman just lifted his long nose in the air, "Well, I suppose that would do. Thank you very much. I must say, you speech is quite educated for someone...of your means. Have a lovely day."

I crossed my arms, and Fang hissed as the Noble man walked back into his carriage.

"Is it wrong to feel bad that I didn't punch him?" I looked down at Fang who looked back up and tilted his head at me, "Don't be so spoiled. Oh but can't you believe it, Fang? 50 jewels...this will definitely make Ma happy and maybe something else instead of turnip soup...Oh boy." I put the money inside of my bag...

"Well well well well...if it isn't The Stork? How's the weather up there Stork?" A familiar and annoying voice cried out to me. I didn't even have to look to know who it was...Sonja and her little groupie of fairies munchkins, Teresa, Milena and Alissa.

"Oh it's awesome, how's are you bugs down there, I really don't wanna crush anyone down there and mess up my favorite shoes."

Sonja the animal fairy scoffed, so of course she goes for another topic, "Oh haven't gotten your wings yet."

"Maybe she isn't much of a fairy at all?" Teresa, the tree fairy commented.

I crossed my arms with a glare, Fang was growling and hissing at them, despite Sonja being an animal fairy, who could charm any animal, Fang wouldn't let her near him.

"Don't you bugs have anything better to do, I'm busy." I snapped as another customer was coming to the stall.

"I guess our poor little Earth Fairy needs all the money she can get! Such a disgrace to her Magical blood line. I mean, you're too ugly tall but you could at least dress like a lady for once." Milena, the house Elf giggled. Alissa the Scent Fairy just pointed and laughed.

I growled...snapping Alissa's finger.

The customer's eyes widened, "Seriously, you're an Earth Fairy!?" He seemed surprised as I nodded, "Fantastic, I'll take two baskets of your red cherries and some of your oranges."

I snickered and stuck my tongue at them as another customer was entering the stall, "You guys can keep interfering if you want. You'll just make this Earth Fairy really happy. Despite not having wings, my magic seems just fine, weaklings." I snapped back.

Thats when I heard another annoying voice, this one was far worse than Sonja's little gang., "Why, hello there ladies."

Danny, at first he just walked up to the girls and flashed his stupid smile at them.

I wished another customer didn't show up so I could hide. He just flashed a look at me with his starry blue eyes and I just knew I would be in for a long, long day. He walked past the girls, who scoffed, frowned and walked away with their jealous looks...as if they had anything to be jealous about.

"Ah...why if it isn't my sweet flower," He leaned on the counter, trying to dazzle me with his smile but I'm not impressed.

I just frowned and ignored him, walking back into the stall and pulled out another one of Ma's apple pies and rest it on the counter.

"Aaaawwwwww, is my sweet delightful flower mad at me. Please don't be jealous, I only flirt with those girls because it brings light to their faces. I mean, looking at this face, who wouldn't be delighted." He looked at his reflection in a shield, picking at his teeth and giving himself another smile.

"Me." I snapped and Fang hissed at him.

"Now Flower, my precious angelic sweet thing, I think it's time we started making preparations."

I grabbed a bright green apple and bit into it, asking with my mouth full, "Preparations?"

"For our wedding of course."

"What?!" I accidentally swallowed and couldn't stop coughing as it was struggling to go down. I could barely breathe...I just kept trying to cough it up...looking at Danny.

"Now then...I suggest a small...my family would..."The idiot was still talking, while I could barely...barely...breathe...

I suddenly felt this strong push on my stomach and the force making me cough up apple bits. I was so happy, the air easily flowing back into my body but all I could do was gasp for air.

I turned around...seeing a dark pair of green eyes looking at me and this...half smile.

"Are you alright?" This new voice asked me.

 **End of Flashback**

"HEY CUPIE!" Belle just appeared right in front of me, causing me to fall back on my back as this dark hair weirdo just stood over me with a smile, "Cupie! I've been calling you like forever after; and you have such a cutie wookie smile on that sweetie weetie face." She was holding Fang in her arms, who was trying to swipe at her and bite her hands, trying to escape. Belle just smiled and cuddled him.

"What do you want? Let go of Fang!" I asked, frowning.

"Awwww, Now the cloudy frowny is back."

"Belle, I'm in no mood. I've got a lot of work ta do."

"Oh...what did I come out here for? For? For? Fork? That's it, I need lemongrass, lemon grass is fun and good on meat sweet."

"I'll never understand this girl."

 **Bubbles' POV**

I know that voice anywhere...my heart was hammering in my ears as I slowly turned to look at him.

I curtsied, hoping he didn't know who I was. My body felt so heavy and stiff that I fell on my knees from the curtsy.

"Oh careful now. You don't wanna hurt yourself out here." He smiled, his freckles made his face brighten with that smile and I just felt frozen as he offered his hand to help me back up, "I hope they're treating you right?"

"Your Highness." I mumbled softly and nodded to answer his second question. I'm kind of glad I stay...to see his brightened smile but I can't stay any longer, he could recognize me, but I just had to ask first, "You...feeling...better?"

"Oh I guess you heard...well yes. Normally it takes a week but I guess my cook's soup and Him's potions were really potent. My brother Beast was surprised by it. But I'm glad they're treating you great and stuff. You're still wearing your cloak huh?" He asked, "It's an interesting, but you don't want to over heat, why not-"

"Prince Sebastian!" A deep voice shouted, he wince...

"Oh...don't tell them you saw me...I'm hiding from my sword practice teacher." He ran off.

My heart was just beating faster as he left...


	18. Flashback

**Normal POV (Flashback)**

King Henry was sitting in a carriage, next to his first born Son, the troublesome Brick, and his third born Son, the shy quiet, Beast. Brick was tied up as he even tried to jump out of the carriage, screaming and kicking with his wild temper but the King just ignored it.

"I'M NOT GOING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I'LL BITE YOU! YA HEAR ME YOU OLD MAN! I HATE THIS! I AINT GOING!" Brick screamed over and over again.

"Please eldest brother...try and calm down." Beast muttered but squeal as if Brick was trying to bite him.

"YOU'RE JUST AS BAD! JUST SITTING THERE! TAKING THIS SHIIIITTTTTTT! THIS PILE IS SHIIIITTTTT!"

The Knights and coachmen on the outside, sighed as this screaming has been going on for hours. The ten years old red head just wouldn't let up but what really puzzled them was the fact that the King didn't say anything back, just ignored him, reading proposal papers.

Brick struggled out of the ropes and the King sighed, tapping his Royal specter on roof hard, signaling the guards to be ready.

"Here we go again." The guards sighed in exhaustion, hearing the signal. As if on cue, the carriage stopped and Brick tried to jump out but the guards jumped off their horses and grabbed him but Brick wasn't giving up. He bit one of the guards on the hand and kicking the other

"Hmmmmm...I'm getting hungry, how about you Dear boy," The King spoke to Beast, who blushed as his stomach started growling, "Well that answers that."

His Manservant came rushing to his side, and the king asked for food. The King put out a place in a soft patch on the grass, and the servants brought out a blanekt and cushions for him and Beast to sit on. As plates were being put in front of them, Brick was able to escape from the guard's grasp, but only for a few more inches until the manservant tackled him.

"I'm so sorry for this your Highness." The manservant was able to hold him long enough for the guards to tie him back up. The guards placed him on the blanket and sighed in exhaustion as the battle was over.

"YOU DUMB BASTARDS WIN THIS BATTLE BUT NOT THE WAR!" Brick snapped at them.

"Please help yourself to some food, fighting with my 'son' must've drained your energy." The King offered but shot a glare at Brick, "This is pathetic, those guards are meant as our protection and here they are wasting their energy fighting you...and I refused to argue on you about this or indulge this outburst of yours." The King was eating a piece of turkey leg with a silver knife and fork, while Beast was greedily tearing his double portions apart.

Brick just turned his head away...

King Henry rubbed his forehead, " The Kingdom of **Hearticha** is a powerful, rich land with the Royal Family to match. We've already made a good job with Sebastian's arranged marriage to Airebellian's only Heir but this...this is extremely extremely important. Their wealth could easily restore the Province Asheia...as the first born and heir to that throne, it is your duty to establish that connection."

Brick almost seemed cooperative but then he just stuck his tongue out, "When Hell freezes over, You ol' Fart!"

This brought out his father's famous temper, the king picked his by the collar and started shaking him, "YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL OBEY ME! AS THE OLDEST, IT'S YOUR DUTY TO BRING ASHEIA BACK TO ITS FORMER GLORY! YOU DAMN LITTLE TWIT!"

"Father." Beast squeaked.

"Your Highness!" The guards cried out, as the king was shaking harder than ever. It took all their strength just to pull them apart. The King blushed in embarrassment that he let his son get the better of him, he placed the dizzy Brick back on the ground.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm alright."

"Perhaps Father, if you showed Eldest Brother his intended, maybe he will be a little more cooperative." Beast nodded as the manservant brought him a large piece of Cake.

"Of course...yes," King Henry nodded in agreement, "Well then...The King of Hearticha has two daughters which he spoils and dotes on, Princess Blossom and Princess Casey, ages 7 and 3, of course I'm hoping to make your intended Princess Blossom, the heir to the throne. It seems we our thanks to her, for she has opened the door for us, it seems she has an 'attraction' to you that we must take advantage of. I can not stress enough to you how important this is.

"And me Father, surely you would not match me with the three year old." Beast blushingly mumbled as he drunk some fresh river water in a silver cup.

"Of course not, but I need your silver tongue for a special person, it seems that the Hearticha royal family as a relative in Lunaria who owns very rich lands...lands large enough to be a small kingdom itself and filled with ores, The Reclusive **De Bloom** Family, it is rumored that they so happened to have a daughter who just so happens to be visiting her royal cousins."

Beast blushed his usual tomato red color and shyly nodded, talking to strangers made him extremely nervous, but the King was counting on Beast's personality to make a sort of impression with the De Bloom family. This Reclusive Family was a mystery, no matter how many times he sent invitations or when he was invited to royal gathering, the De Bloom family seem to never come, but their wealth and lands were greatly spoken of. He was really anxious to meet this daughter, just to catch a glimpse of the nobility of this family who were practically royalty in the Province of Lunaria.

Brick struggled as the Knights placed him back in the carriage as The King and Beast entered back into the carriage.

"Here Eldest Brother, I have saved you some fruit...and water."

"I don't want any, traitor."

Beast pouted, seeming like he was hurt, " Hiw can I be a traitor, Eldest Brother."

"Don't Eldest Brother me, you just go along with what he says. What if this De Bloom he's tryin' to set you up with is crazy or ugly...or both."

"So I crazy but pretty girl or an ugly but sane girl is ok?" Beast asked sounding confused.

Brick just growled but before he could snap back, the carriage started, causing to fall face forward on the floor.

As the Carriage was getting closer to its destination, Brick was finally quiet, snoozing away, leaning on the inner wall and Beast was lying on his shoulder, soundly asleep. It was very rare for him, but the King couldn't help but smile a little at seeing at least two of his boys. He's been so busy trying to restore his four Provinces, that he barely had the choice to see them. It only seemed yesterday that they were born...His Elfin Queen, Isabelle was in labor for at least two grueling harsh days...when...

 _Mini Flashback_

 **Laxus Brick d'l Asheia** , his first born by ten minutes...it was a joyous day...marking the freedom of the Provincial Kingdoms from the Tyrant King, his father. Brick's baby cries could be heard throughout the Castle...four cannons shot through the skies, announcing the birth of a boy. That Fiery ginger hair that he inherited from him,

The Queen smiled in exhaustion at the happiness and excitement on the King's face, "Look at him, Isabelle. Listen to those lungs, he's gonna be a strong one."

"He has his father's mighty voice." She sighed, still smiling happily as she handed the fussy newborn to him.

"Look at him...he'll rule all the Provinces, he'll have the best of the best.

The Queen shot up and cried in agony, the worried King was pushed out of the room and that a second son was born...with raven curls one who screamed just as loud as the first, but soon calmed down...

"Another Boy?!" He cried out, stunned as he saw this pale newborn babe was carried out of the room, with the Queen still crying out as the third son was born, a baby as pale as the moon with wolf ears who was cooing softly "A Fauna Child...No...triplets!"

"Quadruplets!" The King cried out as the fourth son was finally born, a sweet little babe with one blonde curl, his crying softened as the Queen held him, kissing him on the forehead, "Quadruplets...look at that Isabelle, we've been truly blessed...four healthy-"

The fourth one started crying again, his voice booming louder than ever...

 _End of Flashback_

King Henry sighed sadly at the thought...It was then that his Little Sebastian was bleeding from his belly button and the bleeding just wouldn't stop...The King and Queen feared that they would lose a son and his loving Isabelle felt so guilty, blaming her elfin blood...

"Oh Isabelle, I hope you can see them now." He said to himself, patting the sleeping boys on their heads with a slight tear in his eyes, "Trying to choose the best brides for the Kingdoms...hopefully I can get the Princess of Hearticha."

 **In the Kingdom of Hearticha**

"Princess! Please!" The Nanny shouted as Princess Blossom was jumping on the bed, "Calm Down!"

"I can't believe it! HE'S COMING! MY PRINCE IS COMING!" Blossom jumped higher, Bubbles was standing on the side, being on her best behavior as always. Visiting one of her best friends and hoping to see this famous De Bloom cousin but...so far her cousin stays locked up in a room.

"Blossom, come down...you could hurt yourself." Bubbles said worried.

"I can't wait 'til I see him again, my Prince is the most handsomest boy in the whole kingdom...no the whole world. He's my knight 'N' shining armor." Blossom finally jumped off the bed but landed on her face. The Nanny gasped in horror but jumped back as this odd little child just shot up, laughing wildly.

"Princess Blossom, this isn't a way for a Princess to behave. Princess Aurora isn't jumping around, letting her underwear being shown to the world! Oh let me look at your face, Dearest." The nanny sighed, hoping there wasn't any damaged to the Princess. The King would have a fit if anything happened to his bright little star and the queen would possibly have her head...it was the Queen that was really feared, she is a De Bloom after all.

There was wild laughter that echoed throughout the hallway...

"What was that?" Princess Aurora asked, shivering as the laughter followed with a loud crash, she watched as servants ran down the hallway. The Nanny closed the door to keep the curious Princess from leaving the room.

"Just...just the Queen...playing an exciting game of chess."

"Chess...chess is that fun?" Bubbles seemed confused.

"Very exciting...why don't I get some snacks for you? But you must stay here and make sure Princess Blossom is fit..." The Nanny whispered but loudly enough for Blossom to hear and scream in delight...

"Oh Daddy just made me new dresses! You've got to see them!" Blossom pulled Bubbles away from the door and towards her wardrobe, "There's a blue one here that'll look good on you."

Bubbles forgot about the noise and instantly squealed in delight.

The Nanny left the room, shutting the door and just in time for the servants to be pushed out of the room as a figure came jumping on top of them, scratching one of them on the face with a wild laugh.

"Get off of him. We can't have fun that way, look Mr. Wafflesum." Another figure came out of the room, holding a bunny with its tongue sticking out in disdain.

The first figure calm down, jumping off the servants and holding the bunny with a daze calmness, hugging it to its body.

"Yuck! I don't know how you like bunnies...they're evil demonic pumpkin destroyerers," The second figure pointed at the bunny, talking to it, "I touch you Mr. Wafflesum 'cause you keep her happy and not 'cause we are friends...you evil creature." She nodded, walking towards the Nanny, the first figure followed, hugging the rabbit to her chest.

"Its Nanny...look Nanny...see bear...We wanna see Cousin Blossy, peas and carrots."

"I like carrots...Mr. Wafflesum does too." The first figure said, emotionlessly.

"I like pumpkins better...you can make a pumpkin pie but no carrot pie...or can you, hmmmmm..." The second figure seem distracted with that thought.

"That's a great idea Miladies, a carrot pie would be a wonderful idea...what if I asked the cook to give it a try?"

"We wanna watch!" The second figure seemed to jump up and down in excitement, then she turned to the first figure, "Did you?"

"I wanna watch to...and tea..." the first figure says.

"Oh yes...Tea, now you're talking...tea parties makes the frownie frowns go away and rainbows in the sky." The second one giggles, "Tea party!"

"Ah...yes...tea...now lets go to the Kitchen as a treat." The Nanny pushed them along

"Oh I bet those are my cousins...I want to see them but Daddy doesn't think it's a good idea...I don't even get to see Mummy much either, since she's been sick lately." Blossom pouted.

"Blossom, why do you like him anyways?" Bubbles asked, causing Blossom to stop, "I don't like to say this about anyone but he's so rude...meanie...he pulls even meaner pranks than Sebastian. He put frogs down my dress at my Birthday." Bubbles puffed her cheeks up, pouting at the disaster of that prank.

"He's such a rogue...a bad boy...he's already so cute...He'll be the cutest rugged man ever...just like in Mummy's old stories. I can't wait till he comes and sweeps me off my feet."

 **I hoped you like it, and I'm sure you guys recognized at least one of the figures and for those who read Overdrive, I'm sure the first figure seems familiar too. Sorry it's been taking too long to update. Family drama over here, very serious stuff. But I will update more.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Normal POV**

It was early in the morning, a figure was sticking his head out of the room and quickly ducked back in as servants were rushing by. He sighed in relief and left out of the room closing the door.

As more servants were coming down the hallway, he slid behind a empty suit of armor. He was holding his breath but exhaled in relief again as they didn't seem to notice him.

He cautiously walked down the hallway, listening closely to the servants, he passed one of the rooms where the maid servants were cleaning.

"That was chaotic, but fun. I hope they visit more often." One of the maid servants laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny? That- is rude and vile to our beloved Princess...in fact...the Princess can be an airhead herself. I don't get these royal types at all." The Other Maid was patting the covers on the bed while the kitchen maid was placing firewood in the fireplace.

"I'm just curious, if he doesn't like her, why isn't he callin' it off?"

"Oh they wouldn't dare, the benefits of marrying into such a kingdom is too great but my thought is...why hasn't our king broke off the engagement?"

"I don't know either...because wouldn't Sir Gallant be a much better choice? Him and the Princess look like such loving couple. He's around everyday...giving the Princess his...affection."

The figure pouted when he heard that, one of his eyes just seem to twitched.

"That bastard again?" He growled, but he passed the room and turned the corner as he was tiptoeing down the stairs, just passing the thrones when he heard a...

"Leaving so soon Love Pudding."

He squeaked...and slowly turning around...Princess Blossom was right behind him.

 **The Heir to the mighty and wealthy Throne of Hearticha, Princess Blossom Angela Rose d'l Hearticha. She had a large pink bow on the back of her head around a downwards ponytail while the rest of her hair covered her back. She wears a light pinkish red dress with two pair of sleeves, one that goes to her hands with a piece of fabric that goes around her long fingers, and the second pair were wide and drapes down to her hips. She wears a Pink diamond necklace, ruby earrings and ruby colored slippers.**

"You know I've...I've gotta get going." The figure held his hands up to make sure she kept her distance while he was backing away, "Back to my kingdom."

"Oh...do you really have to go, You could stay one more day couldn't you? I get so lonely when you're not around." She asked but started chuckled lovingly as heart were in here eyes, "You look so handsome when you dress like a peasant...only you could get away with that look."

"Are you sure your Sir Gallant doesn't look better?"

Blossom seemed confuse but with a love sick look in her eyes, she was moving towards as he was backing away.

"Sir Gallant...what about him? oh...Gally." She was in a love sick trance with her half smile. The figure had to hurry and escape...before she goes in her mad love triggers.

"Well he can keep you entertain while I'm gone." He snapped but still looking around for an escape as he was backing up on some stone steps, " I bet he's better."

"Are you jealous?" Blossom stared at him, tilting her head but then she squealed in delight and sighed lovingly, " You are! My BRICKY BEAR IS JEALOUS!" The hearts in her cheeks seemed to flare up matching her bright pink blush, her heart was hammering in her chest like crazy and hearts were floating above her head.

"Oh no the love trigger." He squeaked. His plan backfired, he was trying to get the hot tempered passionate Princess to argue and be mad at him. When Blossom was blinded with rage, she always seem to leave herself open for an escape, but now it was too late.

"NO I'M NOT! YOU...YOU'RE FLIRTING WITH KNIGHTS AGAIN!"

"Oh Laxus Brick d'l Asheia, I've only have eyes for you, " She sighed again as He fell backwards on the throne, she grasped with the hearts in her eyes beating like her actual heart, "Just look at that, you look so regal on Daddy's throne...so perfect, my Prince! How about I prove that you're my only Love Custard Pie...with a kiss." Blossom leaning forward puckering her lips.

Brick yelled and ducked passed her.

She just laughed wildly and rushed right behind him...

Outside the Castle...

"Your Highness!" The new Squire called out, standing beside the Prince's horse, holding the reins, "The Prince must be saying a lengthy goodbye to the Princess." His comment caused the knights to snicker among themselves

"I think we can spare our Prince a few moments to... say goodbye to his 'sweet heart'. Its not every day that he gets to see his betrothed, right guys?" One of the other knights chuckled, causing all the others to chuckle.

"Or maybe she has trapped him again." Another knight said, continuing the laughter.

The squire seemed confused, "I hope I'm not speaking out of term Sire...but Is the Prince not happy with his Bride. The Princess of Hearticha is quite a catch."

"With a price...meaning our Prince, lets just say, she's a little bit crazy about him."

Back in the Castle

"CUT THE CRAP AND LET ME GO!" Brick shouted outraged but fear took over as Blossom crawled under the dining table that separated them.

"Oh Bricky Love Bear! You know the price for leaving, a hug and a kiss. Plus you're jealous." Princess Blossom had hearts in her eyes. She chased him up the stairs, giggling and madly in love. Brick tripped one a step and She grabbed his left ankle, "Oh...the throne room, Bricky bear, doesn't this make you think about the future!"

"HELL NO! LET GO!"

"I'll let go once you pay the price," Blossom gave him an air kiss, not surprising that she's overpowering him.

"NO WAY YOU FRUIT CAKE!" Brick struggled to get out of her grip.

"Well then, you'll just have to stay longer, won't that be fun? We can go on another love dovey picnic. Or maybe you can do another sword tournament with your knights and mines, glistening in sweat on those muscular wonderful arms and that smile beaming on your face." She sighed lovingly, just thinking about the idea of her 'beloved' staying longer. She pouted with a loving sigh as she tried to tackle him but he jumped up and ran up the rest of the stairs.

She frowned but got back up and ran right after him. The marble steps looped around the thrones, and Brick was going down the steps, " You only stay for a few days when you visit me anyways. Its just not enough time with my beau Bricky teddy bear."

"WHY DO YOU THINK YOU CRAZY FOOL!" Brick snapped but Blossom just tackled him for her hug and causing them to slid down the rails. Blossom was still holding on tight as the slid off the end and in a weird twist, he front flip and caught her somehow.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any better, my Knight in hunky shining armor, you prove me wrong." She sighs, puckering up for a kiss but he dropped her on the floor and ran off, "That's my manly beef cake, always playing hard to get." She got up and chased after him.

"NO ONES PLAYIN!" Brick shouted as he was tackled to the floor.

Blossom's love fueled strength overpowered him once more as she pinned him down, even holding down his arms with her knees, "I win again, love muffin." She giggled and puckered up. Brick turned his head but she turned it back, squeezing his cheeks to make his lips pucker.

A few moments later...

"PRINCESS BLOSSOM! PRINCE LAXUS!" Blossom's governess screamed at the top of her lungs, appalled at the sight. Blossom looked up, Brick's face covered with red colored kisses.

"HAVE SOME DIGNITY FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!"

Blossom was distracted and loosened her hold enough for Brick to slip out from her and escaped, rushing right out of the castle.

"Bricky bear-"

Blossom pouted as she could hear the horses galloping.

"Nanny, I was just kissing my fiance."

"IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM...AND ON TOP OF HIM! That sort of lustful behavior is reserved for when you're wed and the bedroom. Just wait until your father hears about this."

 **Bubbles' POV**

I just placed my hand on my chest, my heart was pounding like wild horses running in the fields, I could barely keep myself from shaking. I don't know if this was from delight or fear...maybe a little bit of both.

Boomer was ok...he seemed very well...seeing him all sick and vulnerable like that...well it just made me worry to bits about him but he was just as healthy as before. Handsome as well...Oh...I thought my heart would melt like butter when I saw him and his smile...that brightened twinkle in his eyes, his dark blonde hair shining with the sun. I just wished I had the courage to pull back the hood but...just seeing him smile and being just as mischievous as before...was that really enough? Was it really enough for me?

 _Oh who cares?! I'm just so happy to see him...but...but..._

A sad question just popped into my head, does he remember me?

I could hear Hagatha screaming. I thought she was calling me... apparently, I am called Fur Face among the other staff except for Belle...who called me Bubbles and Buttercup who doesn't even acknowledge me half the time or seems mad at me for some reason, I don't understand it at all. I got the bucket of water from the well and hurried back towards the servants' kitchen, only to witness a battle happening in front of me.

"What did you say ta me?" Hagatha poked her chest out and hands resting on her hips, arguing with...Buttercup, who wasn't backing down, "Ya know da rules, one loaf per person!"

"You have extras and you'll just end up throwin' 'em out anyways, "Buttercup glared down at her, holding a loaf of bread in her hand.

"That doesn't matter! You should at least wait 'til everyone has gotten their loaf."

"It's no problem, I can bake some more...I love Baking." Belle raised her hand up in a sort of cheer.

"That's not how things work! You have to make the soup for our Prince again! There's no time!"

"Well if there's no time, stop making a scene and get out of my face." Buttercup just pushed her aside, it was gentle but it still had the whole staff in shock.

Hagatha snouts in a huff, "I can't take it anymore, I'm telling the Royal Steward. That girl needs to be let go!" Hagatha looked my way and huffed again, " Well its about time girl, the Royal thrones needs some serious cleaning."

Hagatha seemed out of breathe, like a battle with Buttercup just wore her out, I could kinda see way. I nodded at her and she just seemed to smile a little.

"Well hurry on, get your breakfast loaf, and get ta work." She walked along to the next servant girl and I grabbed a loaf. It was still warmed and with one bite, I was in heaven. The outer crust was crunching and warm but the inside was filled with nuts and warmed fruit! There's actually dried fruit in the bread.

Belle leaned on my shoulder with a cheerful smile, " So what do ya thinkie winkie Bubbly Poo Bear, its my new invention, Fruity nut bread. I wanted to call it Nut Bread with Fuit Bits but Mine said that's too long," She scoffs and crossed her arms, poking her lips out, "Mina always hampers clampers on my names...oh but what you think? Cupie's already approved of it, she's already eating three...Oh joy of joys!"

"Its really really good."

My compliment made her laugh wildly and twirl around me, "Caramel on toast! Happy day! That makes my day."

"Why nuts though?"

"Why not?! *Giggle* Its like my Granny Madeline always said, nuts a day, keeps the winged monkeys away...and bananas...bananas...bread...Mina, write this...bananas...dried grapes...crepes...that's it! Banana crepes, drazzled with honey...candle idea...inspiration sensation!" Belle cried out.

I don't get what just happened. The servants' quaters were already empty, I should get started too, when I heard Hagatha...

"Mr. Bennet, you have re fire da Lass, she has no respect for authority, she's not polite to his highness' guests...I mean **yesterday, when Prince Ren Ling (Beast) was complimented her on the gardens, she didn't even turned around.** I've never felt so embarrassed, I had ta beg for his forgiveness. We're lucky it was him, if it was Prince Laxus or Xaldin, we've might have gotten into some real trouble. Especially with what's happenin' lately, between 'em. That's beside the point, da is trouble...she's even stolen food...just now."

Mr. Bennet paused and sighed, "Buttercup isn't trouble...she didn't steal anything. She's right, we had extra food, that we are going to throw away and gardening is a tough job. I may need to speak to Belle about that."

"Why are you makin' excuses for her? Anyone else who's done that would've done that, be out da door!"

"Look, I've told the Prince himself, he doesn't seem to mind, he seems quite fond of her, and its only a little food."

"But dhat's how it starts, first a little food, and next thing ya know, she's off with da crown jewels!"

"She's in my care, I'll talk to her about the respect. Ok?" He said. Hagatha nodded and wobbled off, I'm glad she didn't see us, she would have been screaming at me.

Belle dance right back to the stove without saying another word to me until...

Belle poked her head out as I was going up the stairs, "Cupie Flower petals isn't a bad person, she's just very...careful...she has to be." Belle giggled, rubbing her stomach, "See you around lunch time."

I don't understand...was Belle rubbing her tummy because it hurts. Belle's singing was echoing in the kitchen as I was going up the stairs.

(I don't own this song)

 **Ever on and on I continue circling**  
 **With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony**  
 **Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing**  
 **And suddenly I see that I can't break free—**

 _I feel like I've heard this song before_ **.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry I haven't been on here. My Wi-Fi is down and I'm typing the chapters on my phone, but I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. It felt good yo write again**.


	20. Blossom's Saga

**Normal POV**

Princess Blossom pouted when her Prince's quick departure...but she sighed lovingly as she thought of his return. Her governess stood over her with a frown, but Blossom didn't care...she just stood up, dusting herself off.

"Princess Blossom, never have I seen a lady act so...so...so-"

"Indecent." Blossom held her head up high.

"YES!" The Governess cried out but calmed herself back to her dignified composure, "Princess Blossom, as royal heir to the mighty kingdom of Hearticha, you must have integrity, dignity...and...and...you can't just jump on someone like that...especially a...a...boy."

"What's the problem, he's my Beau after all...my wonderful...loving...handsome Beau." Blossom spun around as she walked down the hall with hearts floating above her head and the hearts on her cheeks were glowing red, "My Darling Bricky Bear makes me feel so strong...just thinking of him." She chuckled when she placed her hand on the Dining Hall door.

"PRINC-"

Blossom pulled the door clean off its hinges, the engineers cried as they just fixed the other door.

Princess Blossom just stick your tongue out playfully, "Oops, I'm sorry."

"Princess Blossom, you must be careful. You'll make this castle crumble with that Love Struck Strength of yours." The governess cried out.

She just ignored her and lovingly sprinted over to her Father's side and sweetly greeted with a hug, "Morning Daddy."

The mighty King of Hearticha giggled, tickled pink that he had such a sweet girl, "Good Morning Pet. I must be the luckiest King in the world to have three of my girls bless me with their presences."

The Queen giggled, she stood up and then sat back down,"G...Good.. Morning, everyone. The Phy...Physician said it was ok...yes...it's...ok to come down today."

"Wonderful, My Angel." The King praised her lovingly, his cheeks had pink hearts on them.

"Morning Mommy." Blossom kissed her lovely mother, who chuckled but still focused as her plate was place in front of her.

Blossom then stuck her tongue at her little sister and greeted sourly, "Kasey." She seated just across the table from her little sister.

"Blossom's mouth dropped, "Is that my pink diamond necklace?"

"Maybe?" Kasey tilted her head playfully, egging her sister on. It was constantly a battle between those two. Blossom was just about to stand up when her father interrupted.

"Where is Prince Brick, does he banish himself from the breakfast table once more?" The King asked with contempt in his voice.

"Banished." The Queen suddenly chuckled louder but she muffled an apology, grabbing a fork and knife to cut her meal.

"Oh Daddy, Bricky Bear left early...with regret." Blossom sighs lovingly.

"I doubt that very much." The King replied, "Pet...I've been given another marriage proposal by the Duke of Richmond, that might be worth considering."

"Daddy...I couldn't possibly be disloyal to my Brick, why we've been engaged these last...10 wonderful years, how could I possibly stop now."Blossom sighed lovingly.

"But Pet-"

 _Clang!_

The discussion was interrupted by the metal clattering of the Queen's plate, her hands seem to be quite unsteady.

"Oh...p..p..pardon me." The Queen seemed to snicker to herself in a huff. She struggled just to pick her ivory spoon back up.

"Mommy, I'll help you catch up your meat."Blossom volunteered, she was already by her mother's side before anyone could object. The Queen wasn't allowed any sharp silverware.

"Excuse me Servant, I believe it's time for the Queen's Calming potion, "The King huffed, going right back to speaking to Blossom, "My dear Pet, all I'm saying is...we don't need...an alliance. Our Kingdom flourishes evermore as we speak."

 **The Kingdom of Hearticha was a strong and mighty kingdom, it had rich minerals, rich lands and riches beyond belief and a powerful army to back it up. Any association with this mighty kingdom would have been a wonderful benefit. The Kingdom's land use to belong to Heart Elves or Emotional Elves, it was believed that the royal and noble families were descendants of those elves, even the peasants in fact. Heart Elf magic was draw from their emotions, love being the strongest of all, but while everyone were descendants of Heart Elves except the Queen, only the royal family seem to have their markings (the hearts on their cheeks).**

"Th...Thank you...my dear girl,"The Queen smiled sheepishly, "I...I...think I would like to outside today...Maybe...*giggle* to the Picnic. I feel...really energetic today." She seemed tickled as she said that.

Everyone paused and looked at her. The Court was going to the Duke of Richmond's Picnic, all the nobles of Hearticha would be there. The last gathering that the Queen went to, didn't end so well. It was Celebration's of the Kingdom's birth, during a dance...the Queen ripped a decorative bird from the Duchess of Sonata's hat and threw it in the air, saying that she wanted to free the poor bird and she screamed as the Fireworks lit up the night sky, saying that the sun was falling. That was about two years ago.

The King smiled,"We shall see, My Angel. Now drink your potion."

The potion was poured in the Queen's cup and she drank some without a fight, which pleased the King. He truly loved his Queen but her lineage...her blood line had changed her from the loving, calm Queen who would extinguish The King's anger with just a touch...had changed into something else; but he still looked at her with love, protecting her frail mind by ruling the Kingdom with his eldest daughter.

The strong smell of lavender from the Queen's potion spread throughout the table, calming even the impatient, passionate Blossom and her equally impatient Father.

"If Mommy can go, I want to go." Kasey whined.

"You're not old enough." Blossom sneered and Kasey stuck her tongue out.

"Pet, about the Duke of Richmond's proposal? He has never good connections-"

"I'm not doing it for an alliance...I'm doing it for Love. Bricky Bear makes me wonderfully happy Daddy, isn't that what matters?" Blossom seem to glow with her loving smile. That was usually enough to disarm her father but with a sigh he just continued.

"By pushing you and running away from you? What kind of love is that?"

"Oh, he's just like that to put up that tough appearance...he's really soft and gentle...oh and he's so wonderfully protective of me too. You just never see him but he acts different when we're alone."

"ALONE! What!?" He cough up his wine.

"Papa, they cuddle and stuff." Kasey snitched.

"What?!"

"She's lying, Daddy. Like Brick will let me cuddle him...not much anyways."

"B-But you shouldn't be alone with him to begin with. Pet, your character and reputation is at stake."

Ooooooohhhhhhhh!" Kasey stuck her tongue out, "Princess Dummy's in trouble."

"Shut up Brat!" Blossom snapped at her little sister.

"Girls! Show some restraint. This isn't how princesses of the mighty Kingdom of Hearticha to act. Your highness, with respect and your permission, I would like to take the princesses away from breakfast and recourse of manners and etiquette, please?" The governess asked with stern dignity.

"Oh Daddy, we're so sorry..." Blossom started and Kasey followed.

"Yes Papa, we were just excited about...the day, right Mommy?"

The Queen was in her own little world, but her daughter's cries snapped her back into reality.

"Huh?"

"Mommy,could you please join us for a second,"Blossom sounded impatient as she was losing her calmness, she couldn't stand being around the Governess...especially for her stupid lessons," You want company during the Picnic, right?"

"Yes...Yes...company...Company for the Picnic," She started chuckling as she stood up, "I must get ready...can't look bad...my...I...I must be going. I must go...I expect my Blossom to be there." The Queen left in a hurry.

"See...Daddy. Since You'll be busy and Kasey can't come. Mommy needs someone to go with her...plus...If I'm there...she'll be calm." Blossom hinted. A Letter was carried to her, Blossom looked and sighed," My Letter to Princess Aurora returned. I just don't get it. Why is Bubbles rejecting my letters? It's not like her."

"My Pet, just focus on your Mother.I could send someone over there,if you wish."

"Thanks Daddy."She left the table.

She walked to the Queen's room. The Queen's room was already in a mess...

"No...No...I'm not feeling that one." The Queen said in a mad huff, she was walking around in the room, throwing and rejecting any dresses that the maids and her nurse maid picked,"No...No...regal...regal."

"How about this one Mommy?" Blossom picked up a deep red dress with a pink heart shaped corset with black laces and short netted sleeves.

"Yes...yes...YES!" The Queen chuckled breathlessly. Blossom sighed with sadness as the maids dressed her, she sat in front of her dresser mirror as she put her black fingerless gloves on," This will be a fun...I bet they'll have that new dessert...ice cream...and I'll be there with my girls...and the King."

"Mommy, Daddy's not going, he's got a lot of things to do and Kasey's too young." Blossom explained.

The Queen's lips tightened into a thin line, but then she just shook her head,"That's right...I forgot...I didn't mean to forget.I..I don't like to forget." She placed her fingers on her lips, they were quivering, she sounded like she was going to call when she touched her matted hair," Oh dear, look at me...I'm a fright."

"I'll help you Mommy." Blossom excused the maid, grabbing the diamond crested brush.

"This...this will be fun right?" Her mother still sounded like she was going to cry, "The nobles will see that I'm fine...they...they won't talk bad about me...my King...or my girls." The Queen said happily, her lovely purple colored eyes shined, she smiled as she grabbed her lipstick, "I remember when we use to go on picnics every week, it was a big event. You, me, and your father...along with Prince Brick...you were so happy."

"Yes, Mommy." Blossom smiled as she noticed the sparkle back in her mother's eyes, her mother was back...

"You and Prince Brick are a lovely couple. Anyone who's worthy of you, deserves my little girl. Your father is just trying to protect you, but the Prince is a truly dedicated man. Despite me and my family, he still refuses to give up on you. I like that. We should invite your cousins over...being in Lunaria and inside that dark Manor isn't good for them. We should all go to a Jousting Tournament." The Queen smiled, dabbing the deep red lipstick on her lips.

"Mommy, you know about Cousin ****, she's disappeared."

"Yes, yes...my brother, your Uncle is still looking far and wide."

"That's right, he'll never give up."

Blossom was happily reaching for the crown when her mother grabbed her hand.

"You'll tell me, if I embarrass you, right?"

"Mommy, you never embarrass me." Blossom said lovingly, she waited for the Queen to smile but the eyes dulled, the brightness faded as quickly as it came, "Mommy?"

Her mom suddenly jumped up, "Where's my baby...where's my baby? Where is she? I want my little girl, she's beautiful, my little Blossom. Where is she? Can't I hold her?"

"Mommy, I'm right here." Blossom cried out, but she backed away as the Queen swiped at her.

The Nurse Maid ringing the gong, pushed her aside and tackling the Queen onto the Dresser, "Your Majesty Calm down!"

"I WANT MY BABY! WHERE'S MY BABY!"

"Mommy, I'm right here." Blossom didn't back away, she tried to touch her mother's hand, but her mother gnashed her teeth at her.

"YOU'RE NOT MY BABY! YOU HARLOT! SLUT! FOUL MOUTH CREATURE OF THE BLACKEST NIGHT! YOU'RE A SPECTER!" The Queen spat in her face, letting out a wild chuckle.

"Mommy, "Blossom whimpered with a cry as more servants came and one pushed her out of the room.

"WHERE'S BLOSSOM! I WANT MY BABY! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!"

Blossom stood right by the door, covering her mouth...tears falling down her cheeks. There were heavy footsteps...

"Damn it, you took my crystal." A familiar voice huffed.

Blossom looked it, sniffing, "I'm sorry...I didn't want you to leave." Blossom started to cry harder, "She actually tried to attack me."

"The Crystal belong to my mom...Sorry...look...I...I...I can't stay."

"You're so insensitive Bricky Bear sometimes, "She slammed the crystal necklace in his hand as tears steamed down her cheek," I wished Aurora was here, she would know what to do...what to say! I CAN'T GET HER THOUGH! I CAN'T GET IN TOUCH WITH HER! I CAN'T GET MY BEST FRIEND! SHE HATES ME! MOMMY HATES ME!"

Brick just hugged her, the force of that hug shocked her but she wrapped her arms around her.

Blossom cried harder then ever, "I try so hard...to be...to be...strong...for Daddy."

"I know."

"I just want Mommy to get better...but she's not...she's not getting better, isn't she?"

"I don't think so."

Though the truth was harsh, it cause her to calm down a little.

"I wish Bubbles and Brianna was here, I even want Cousin **** and **** here. I miss Mommy...I miss Bubbles."

Brick groaned, but he cave in, "I can stay one more day, if you knock off the mushy crap."

"Your daddy won't get mad, you know he doesn't want you here...with me."

"The Old man can stuff it, he started this shitty alliance, so he can deal with it."

Blossom smiled a little, "You can accompany me to the Picnic then."

"Wha-"

"The Duke of Richmond wants to court me."

"Oh Does he really?" Brick sounded annoyed.

"Bricky Bear. I'm glad you came back." Blossom leaned on his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat.

* * *

 **Back in Eqaria**

Bubbles sneezed again as she was wiping a window sill in one of the upper rooms and Pip was sitting on a dresser, munching on bread crumbs. The sun shined warmly on her...

She sighed, what she wouldn't love to go to the private beach in her kingdom...listening to the shore and the sea gulls cry out, feeling the warm sand between her toes...she wished she could be back home, she wished she could see her friends, who would make everything better.

 _ **"My darling Aurora, you promised me!"**_

Her father's deranged voice snapped her out of her thoughts and sent a cold chill down her spine.

Boomer was sitting at his desk when the Royal Messenger came in.

"Sire, from H. R. H, King Henry, has announced your engagement ball."

"What!" Boomer shot up.


	21. Dire Wolf

**Back in Hearticha**

Brick groaned in agony as he somehow agreed to come to this stupid outing. Blossom wrapped her arms around his, giggling happily but only to be separated by the Nursemaid's cough.

The Queen seem to notice this, "Oh...Angel...Sweetness, you must not do that in public. People may get the wrong idea."

"What wrong idea, we're engaged." Blossom had hearts in her eyes as she grabbed his arm but he pulled out of her grip, hating the fact that he gave in to her stupid crying.

The Queen seemed surprised to hear this. She grabbed Brick's hand and shook it, "Oh congratulations, its not a secret is it...oh I can keep a secret. We won't tell your father, not yet. What a lovely couple you two make." The Queen seem tickled pink. Blossom didn't have the heart to tell her that the whole kingdom knew, she was just happy that she was calm and happy again. Even after her 'outburst', Her mother insisted on coming to the outing.

"Your highness, another calming draft, before we go."

"Y-Y-Yes, of course." The Queen took a long sip from her silver cup, she was about to wipe her mouth with her sleeve but her nurse maid gently stopped her and wiped around her lips.

"You don't want to ruin your lip color your highness."

Blossom wrapped her arm around Brick's, trying to smuggle up to him.

"Knock it off." Brick groaned again, "I should be back at home, not at some stupid, pointless with stuffy pricks."

The Queen squealed and giggled softly at the Prince's language.

"But I appreciate you coming with me, " Blossom fluttered her eyelashes, "Besides, you must protect your bride from being snatched from the Duke's clutches."

Brick grumbled again and turning his head towards the window as they were arriving. He sighed, trying his best to keep himself calm. He just couldn't stand all these snobs who didn't know a hard day's work or never even seen a battle field. It was one thing for girls to act like that, but it was the noblemen in Hearticha he couldn't stand. They just spend their days in idleness, unaware of the hardships that life could bring.

He heard a man squeal in fear, it must have screamed because of his Direwolf, Ashlia."

"Don't worry, he's friendly." Blossom shouted, "I don't know why you brought him with you."

"Well, she doesn't go anywhere without me. I'm not ashamed of having such loyalty. I trust her better than these 'nobles'."

"Just relax ok? Let me tie your hair back." Blossom grabbed a piece of string and tied his hair (which was shoulder length). He let her, crossing his arms and scoffing, Blossom planted a reassuring kiss on the cheek, he groaned wiping it off, "Let's just get this crap over with."

"THE QUEEN OF HEARTICHA, QUEEN AMBER!" The man announced.

The queen came out of the carriage with her nurse maid, she pulled out her fan and everyone looked at her, bowing as she waved by. The Duke of Richmond gasped but bowed.

"My Queen, you've honored me with your presence." He said sweetly.

"The Princess Blossom Angela d'l Hearticha." The man announced, Blossom whispered something in his ear, and pulled Brick to her side as he announced, "The Prince of the Provincial Kingdom of Asheia, Prince Laxus Brick d'l Asheia."

Now everyone really did pause, the older ladies covered their sneer faces behind their fans, the younger girls looked at his beauty in awe while the men scoffed at his attire. Brick was dressed in simple white tunic, a red loose vest, black leather pants and horse riding boots along with his simple red cap and beside him, his trusted Dire Wolf, Ashlia, named after his capital city in his Kingdom, a large wolf with brown and black mixed with white and had big brown eyes.

Princess Blossom stayed close by Brick's side and Ashlia on the other who was growling as the Duke came gliding over towards them.

"Awww...Your Majesties, you continued to honor me by coming to my simple outing." He smiled wide, eyeing as the Princess was holding Brick tightly, he looked down at his wolf, "Oh, I see you brought your pet, the famous Hound of War. I've heard you've rode to battle on top of such a beast."

"Simple?" Brick ignored the praise and looked around as it looked like half the kingdom was here.

"Well I did wanted to bring the Famous Circus but it seems that they're7 entertaining in Lunaria, no matter how much money I was willing to offer." The Duke boasted, he held out his hand in order to escort her, "I believe this is the first time seeing my estate, would you like a tour."

Ashlia growled louder until Brick snapped his fingers, then she sat and stopped her snaring.

Brick rolled his eyes and step in between them, "Oh Look, food. Cmon Cherry, I'm starving and Ashlia, walked over her beside the carriage, she must be thirsty."

"Oh...we can't let poor Ashlia, pass out in this heat." Blossom patted the poor creature and let Brick pull her away while Ashlie followed into the crowd, She did slow him down as to not push through the crowd rudely, "Don't forget to bow."

Brick sighed, already irritated but he did bow as they were moving along. The older ladies and men glanced to the side, they seemed almost surprised that a Barbaric Prince knows how to bow, but they scoffed at him bringing such a wild beast to a gathering.

He was athletic, with a high endurance and normally high energy, but his shoulders slouched as he just felt tired already, being polite to these fake people just exhausted him, he would rather go hunting with Ashlia, bringing back some pheasants or maybe even elk.

"Oh...look, roasted elk...and chicken...Think goodness Bubbles isn't here. Oh a d they have...plums, you love plums...and wine." She grabbed a plum and placed it in his mouth. He just took a bite and sighed. She grabbed an elk leg for Ashlia on a plate before the servants could object to grabbing her own food.

"Princess, please...the Duke won't-"

"Do you have a bowl...we need to give this poor thing some water." Blossom asked one of the servants. They seemed surprised by this sudden question and scurried quickly to find one.

"I hope they have water for me too...if the wine is anything like your Dad's, I better stick to that." Brick continued to eat the plum, "These people are pissing me off. Plus this food is too rich for my 'poor' stomach. I really shouldn't have come. You know they hate me."

Blossom groaned as she grew tired of his attitude, "Laxus, whining doesn't suit you. If you didn't want to come that badly...you could have just said no. I would have sucked it up and went anyways. Maybe I should let the Duke give me a tour of his great estate. You can stay here and keep an eye on Mama and please feed Ashlia, you know I can't stand that poor thing looking like that. You really should've said something and let her in the carriage with us. If Aurora was here, she would've been mad at you as I am now." Blossom rubbed the Wolf's head and gave her an air kiss, "Your Daddy can be very empty headed and selfish this time."

Brick was taken aback by her temper and how he reprimanded him on Ashlia. He just scoffed, crossing his arms as a servant brought him his water as he said before and a bucket for Ashlia.

Blossom stormed off, she loves Brick with every fiber of her being, but even she wouldn't let him rotten attitude spoil her free time, she rarely had any time to herself since she became of age and ran the Kingdom with her Father in her mother's fragile state...sometimes when her Father was out of the kingdom, all the decisions were on her and she had to rule the Kingdom alone.

She came up to the Duke, "I'm ready for my tour." She smiled sweetly as the Duke smiled back at her, giving his wine glass to a servant and bow to her, letting her walk ahead of her.

Brick was sitting under a tree on top a small hill with the Queen, her nurse maid was fanning her and Ashlia was lapping up the water. Brick just took a bite of the elk leg that was meant for her, she whined.

"Oh fine, if you don't want to share." Brick gave it to her, she grabbed it and started tearing it to pieces.

"Oh...Nurse, It's so hot, isn't it?" The Queen asked, she saw Brick, as if she just noticed him, "Oh...you...what are you doing here?"

"You asked me that a while ago, "Brick rolled his eyes, impatiently waiting for Blossom to come back.

The Queen shook her head, "Oh...oh yes that's right. You're my daughter's betrothed. Yes...yes...where is my child?"

"Being escorted by the Duke."Brick sighed, remembering how they were walking side by side to his Manor, they looked like the perfect couple.

"Oh...yes. Of course. I'm sorry...I don't know why I keep forgetting. This is fun, is it not... Laxus...why isn't my daughter with you? Are you keeping your love a secret?" The Queen seemed shocked as she just remembered, "That's right...that's right, it's a secret. I promised to keep it a secret, didn't I?"

Brick rolled his eyes again, "It's not a secret, the whole Kingdom knows." He snapped, still impatient.

"Oh...then I hope the Duke has a chaperone, it's not nice to go by herself. People talk...yes they talk...they say things...mean things...very very mean things...off with their heads I should say...off with their heads and tongues." The Queen started to giggle to herself, her madness was starting to break through.

The Nursemaid poured her another draft to take. Brick stood by as the Queen's hands were shaking.

"Drink it."

"It...it's because of me...that they take so cruelly...it's because of this." The Queen started to smack her head, "They...they won't stop saying things...cruel things...they talk...people talk...it's cruel...it's because of this." She started to smack her head harder.

"Your highness, you've over exerted yourself. Drink your draft."

"I don't have time...no..no time...they say that Blossom, will be beautiful...she will be. She's too young to be married...she's still just a baby...why won't they let me see my baby." The Queen was all over the place, her mad was a mess. It was a good thing that they were some distance from the rest of the party.

"Now your highness-" The Nurse Maid tried to be calm but The Queen kept smacking her head.

"Hurry up with that thing, I'm holding her down." Brick snapped grabbing her arms with one hand and pinching her nose, "Just give it to her."

The Nursemaid didn't think that this was necessary but she obey and poured the liquid down her mouth, it missed and spilled all down her gown but as soon as it was in her mouth, he covered it, letting go of her arms. Her arms were everywhere but as soon as he felt her swallow, he let her go. She was gasping for air, but the wild look in her eyes were fading...the magical draft was taking affect again.

"I don't approve of your methods." The Nurse maid looked at him, drying the Queen's face with a napkin and trying to fix her make up, "This isn't good, the Queen has over exerted herself. We must leave."

Brick nodded, he would love to get to leave...but he sighed...he just couldn't...

"No...but I do have a better idea."

* * *

Bubbles was still dusting up the windows in one of the rooms and she steeped and scrubbed the floors. She stood up, her back aching but she was still satisfied with her work. She grabbed her bucket, going down the stairs and outside the back. Her overcoat was a little wet. She placed the brush and bucket down and opened up her coat. Letting the sun and the breeze shine and blow through her dress, she sighed at this refreshing feeling and only wish she could let hood down.

"I said I'll be ok!" Buttercup shouted.

Bubbles tucked her overcoat around her and looked around. She saw Buttercup was hoeing a field but she stopped and looked at...Boomer...her Boomer was talking to Buttercup, she quickly hid behind a tree, hoping that the Angry Buttercup wouldn't see her.

"You need to take better care of yourself. That's all I'm saying. My Royal Sorcerer, Him, tells me you've been using magic."

"Of course that Rat would say something and I wonder how he would find out, maybe that new girl."

Bubbles gasped.

"Look, this puts me in a difficult position. Our resources are low-"

"Look Sebastian, I don't need potions...much. I grow these gardens and my crops from my own magic." She snapped.

"But it's taking its toll on you. You need potions...especially now and I can't do it."

Buttercup groaned and growled, but then she just sighed, "Fine then...I'll Lay off on the magic a little bit."

"And?"

"I don't need one of those fancy rooms."

Boomer crossed his arms, it was rare but he gave her a scowl, "Buttercup..."

"Fine...if I'm feeling very tired...I'll stay in one of those rooms...if."

"I've already gave special instructions to Hagatha just in case. You don't need to be strong all the time, especially in your 'state', ok? You're not helping anyone if you pass out again."

Bubbles was so confused. The way those two were talking it was like they knew each other, but she doesn't remember seeing Buttercup anywhere before.

She was deep in thought, Pip who was sitting on her shoulders, Pip sniffed in the air and suddenly squeaked wildly.

"It's here...the Mouse Killer is here!" She hid underneath her hood. Bubbles thought that she meant Fang, but she heard pants and the footsteps were heavier, and there was a snarl.

Bubbles gasped as she turned but then she smiled at who it was...those she knew those lovely grey eyes anywhere.

"Grey Wind." Bubbles said underneath her breath, it was Boomer's dire wolf.


	22. Boomer X Buttercup

**Normal POV**

She grinned as she greeted the lovely, cute dire wolf.

He was a lovely grey and brown color with black ears and the most hypnotizing grey eyes. He snarled but sniffed at her, and whined and panting, "Oh, such a good boy, you recognized me." She sighed as she patted him, she hasn't seen him since he was a puppy. She named him that because out of all his siblings, he was the fastest and ran like the wind and his grey fur and Boomer thought the name was better than Socrates.

"Oh Grey Wind, hey there." She kneeled down and scratched him behind the ear and he licked her face, "Such a Cute boy. Who's the cutest? That's you, yes you are." She viciously scratched behind his ear. He whine groan, enjoying the rub. She couldn't understand their language but the dire wolves just seem to love her though.

"Grey Wind!" Boomer called out, "Its time to go, Boy! Where are you?"

Grey Wind let out a loud whiney bark and Boomer appeared right away, too fast for her to hide.

She squeaked, making sure her overcoat was wrapped tightly around her as he came over.

"Oh...it's you...Grey Wind, don't bother her-" Boomer seemed shock that Grey Wind was rubbing his nose against her coat, "Wait...he's not attacking you."

Her heart skipped a beat as he came closer, rubbing the wolf's head.

She didn't say a word, for fear that he might guess it was her.

"I'm impressed, you must be a Forest Nymph or something enchanting." Boomer smiled as Grey Wind came to his side, "He doesn't let people touch him."

Bubbles just nodded. Her heart was fluttering faster than ever.

"I hope everyone is treated you well. Especially Hagatha, she's a bit on the rough side, but she's been with me since I was a child, "Boomer noticed that she looked over towards Buttercup, "Oh...and Buttercup, don't let that mean girl thing fool ya. In fact, she's one of the nicest people here. She just doesn't take crap from no one, but you won't find a loyaler friend. She's just going through a hard time, I kinda wish she wasn't. I'm trying to be as helpful as possible but she won't listen. Could you keep an extra eye on her. I'm really worried that she's stressing herself out too much lately... I can see it. It's not good for her."

Bubbles sighed lovingly, "He's just so sweet and caring...as always."

"I mean...I know this Magic Ban is really taking a strain on her. Hopefully Magi will open its trade up soon...but it doesn't look like it...I'm sure you've heard...my cousin is refusing to marry the Princess. Blitzkrieg isn't going to give up either...I think he's in love with- Oh look at me chatting away. Sorry about that...I just feel like I can talk to you." Boomer smiled and patted her on the head. Even Bubbles couldn't resist the urge to look up at him. Her eyes sparkled as she saw his happy, playful face.

"Yes, My Lord." She mumbled and curtsied.

He sighed again looking at Buttercup as she was screaming at a guard who trampled on her crops, "There she goes again. I better get that guard out of there before she breaks his nose...the last guard that stepped on her carrots, got a rake smacked across the head."

Bubbles was wondering why was Boomer so worried over Buttercup, he seem to genuinely care for her.

"Just watch her for these few days...and you may tell Belle if Buttercup gives you a hard time, Buttercup tends to listen to her...heck, I think we all do. It's not wise to anger Belle or even argue with her...she'll start talking in riddles." Boomer grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I heard that kissing a Forest Nymph's hand will bring you good luck when traveling." He snickered and walked away, he turned around and walked back at her. He separated the guard from Buttercup and continued walking.

Bubbles couldn't help but squeal inside her head, her heart was pounding into her ears and she had a smile on her face that wouldn't go away. The look he gave her when he kissed her hand, made her hart skip. Oh if only she could remove her hood and show him it was her...but she feared that she would cause a bigger problem.

Bubbles continued to watch as the guard left, he patted Buttercup on the shoulder and walked away, waving.

"FUR FACE! FUR FACE!" Hagatha cried out.

It took a second for Bubbles to realize that she was calling her. She rushed into the servant's quarters where Hagatha was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Geez Lass, how many a times I got to be callin' ya before ya come." She gave her a bucket, "We are ta straighten one of da rooms for the Gardener. That could be usin' a little dustin'." She scoffed as she said that. Gigi whined in horror as he was giving the logs, Bubbles followed him in silence as he whined and complained about how harsh this was.

Two other maids were already in by the time they came in. Bubbles already started dusting as the maids were turning down the sheets and Gigi whined even more as he was cleaning the fireplace.

"I don't see why we have to fix a room for that Bully, she is so rude and her 'air is tacky." Gigi whined.

"Didn't you know?" The first maid asked, "It's because she's his mistress."

Bubbles paused, she could barely breathe, her heart seem to stop and she just looked over at them...her arms were moving on their own.

Gigi gasped, stunned and going right towards them, "No..no that can't be true."

"Are you kidding me? Haven't you noticed the special treatment she gets?" The second maid whispered as she was fluffing the pillow.

"I heard Mr. Bennet actually tried to tell Prince Sebastian about her...possibly firing her, but he wouldn't hear it. He said he would talk to her...personally." With that last word, the two gasped.

Bubbles was shocked, that can't be true. Boomer wouldn't have a mistress, but they were talking like they were close.

"But she's such a...stork...She is too tall, too mean and her 'air is all over the place." Gigi nodded, "I just can't see it."

"Oh...a real man doesn't care about that...I'm sure Buttercup has some 'qualities' that only the Prince has seen." The first maid had a sly smile on her face, "But...really, she has no class. Screwing with the Prince like that, ugh."

"Yeah, the least she can do is just announce that she's a whore, than maybe I would have more respect for her." The second maid scoffed.

"Well if she is his mistress, that wouldn't be wise. I 'eard this morning in fact that the King is trying to give Our Noble Prince a new bride."

Bubbles froze again...there was an intense pain in her chest...it felt like the wind was knocked out of her.

 _Is Buttercup really Boomer's mistress, he is extremely friendly with her...but...but...that can't be._

"Well its about time ever since the Broken engagement with Airebellia...did you hear? That kingdom is crazy anyways, that royal family is weird too...I heard that the King wants to marry his own-"

Bubbles kicked over the bucket...the sound echoed throughout the room...Bubbles shivered as she suddenly felt cold...she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

Her mind still broken...snapped right back to that night...all she could see was the smoke...and the two maids and Gigi...looked like Helen, her Mother...and Her Father...darkness was all around her...

She could feel the flames on her skin...she could see the blood and smell the iron...

"YOU PROMISE ME AURORA!" Her father screamed, he came at her...she pushed him away...not realizing that she pushed Gigi to the ground...

Bubbles screamed as loud as she could and ran off...Hagatha was pushed aside as Bubbles continued to ran down the stairs, through the gardens, she pushed through the guards and ran away from the castle. She stopped to look up at the castle, but all she could...it was a dark and stormy night, the castle was on fire...

"NO...NOOOOOOOO!" Bubbles howled as she continued to run. That night, that horrible night...she just wanted to forget it...she didn't want to hear the shame and the pure madness of her Father.

Bubbles stopped in the enchanted forest, her body collapsed finally as she leaned against a tree. Tears pouring down her cheeks and started crying, her tears wouldn't stop.

Boomer had a mistress...he was in love with Buttercup...her father's and hers shame was spend through this kingdom as well. She laid on her side and continued to cry, unable to stop.

 **Please read and review. I'm beginning to think this story was a mistake.**


	23. Plan foiled

The Duke of Richmond continued his tour with the Lovely Princess, he was very pleased that he came by herself and not with that barbaric Finace of hers. Blossom looked in awe of the majestic gardens and smelled a Rose.

"I believe you like my Magi Roses. I had to place in this exact spot because when the moon is full and shines over them, it makes releases balls of magical fireflies...or maybe..they are fairies?" He leaned closeto her. He was carefully not to overstep his bounds, she is a Princess after all.

"They are lovely. I heard that they are little fairies. Oh their colors are like Brick's eyes. So wonderful." She sighed lovingly.

"Now, now...you shouldn't compare they to...uh...him...why don't I cut one for you." He snapped his fingers, the gardener appeared with a knife.

"Oh no...please don't do that, it could kill whatever is inside. " Blossom pleaded.

"You don't want one."

"Oh no...it's ok. I do but...I just love how they smell. I don't want the creature to be harmed. Brick says I should be careful, sometimes what I want could hurt someone else. I wouldn't wish for those little creatures to suffer." Blossom smiled and walked on, "Plus in my garden, He brought this Cherry Blossom tree for me from his brother in Lunaria. Did you know Lunaria is actually an amazing country, because I didn't, they eat with actual weird sticks. It's fascinating."

The Duke sighed, he was trying to impress the Princess but it proved to be harder than he thought.

"Well now...lets head inside. There's plenty more of my estate to see..."

They entered into a small path into his manor, the walls and floors were of a peachy cream colored marble. She gasped looking around at the many paintings of the Richmond's family.

"This is a picture of Great great Grandpapa at the War of hearts."

"Oh yes, I read that he was very brave as he helped rallied the soldiers to fight against a traitorous Noble." The Duke moved in closely behind her and whispered softly, "I believe that traitorous Noble fled and created a Kingdom of his own...in the Provinces."

"Well of course he did. The Guilame de Massed, he conquered a back water town calling it Asheia, but through his Rulership, the town thrived. It grown bigger and bigger and prospered and turned into a Kingdom. The People actually made him the King of their Provinces and the surrounding Kingdoms acknowledged him, including my Great Great Grandfather himself." Blossom smiled, hoping to impress him with her knowledge.

"No...I believe what I was saying it...that your Betrothed has traitorous blood in his veins." The Duke finally said.

"Yeah, but it's not like he did it." Blossom turned to look at him, she gasped and backed up against the wall. She was pinned against the wall as the Duke was in front of her.

"Princess, please as a loyal servant...please don't marry him. He doesn't love you but only for your wealth and status. They are taking a major advantage of you. Please break off your engagement and marry me. I shall treat you well, I'm rich and loyal to you."

Blossom sighed, she cleared her throat and with a serious look, she said, "I believe the tour is over. Its time to go back to the party."

"Wait...I'll get my father to petition this engagement he is on the Grand Council. This can't be what you want, it's ok if you can't freely objected."The Duke wouldn't move. Blossom's cheek glowed red as her anger was building up.

"I believe Your Princess said that she wanted to leave." Blossom glared at him, "Now."

"I think you're beyond beautiful." He was kneeled down on the ground, he held her hand and kissed it. Blossom struggled to pull her hand out of his grasped.

"LET GO!"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Brick yelled, he was at the end of the hall. He walked in great strides right up to him and pulled the Duke right off of her and pulled him up by the collar and punched him right in the face.

"BRICK! What have you done?" Blossom cried out.

"That asswipe deserves it."

"I had everything under control. His father and mines are close friends and he's on the Grand Council. They could consider this as an act of war."

"Well he can bring it. Touching you like that, now c'mon. Your Mom had to go home. She was having an episode and I'm taking you home." Brick grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her away, "I don't know why you never listen to me...or even have a clue when I'm hinting at you. Your Duke was obviously trying to Impress you with this grand Picnic and asking you for a tour was just a way to get you alone."

Blossom seemed stumped, "That's outrageous. All though it is quite impressive."

Brick finally stopped outside the gardens and growled at her stumped stupid look, "Ok...let me give you a scenario...my Dad is trying to find an excuse to break off our engagement...what if...the Duke went a little too far...huh? What if he tried something?"

She thought for a moment and then blushed with a gasped, "But he wouldn't...I'm the Princess, Daddy would never let him get away with it. He would be stripped of his titles and his family would be cast out...or executed."

"Your Daddy wouldn't let that happened..that would mean that the whole kingdom will know...your 'reputation' would be ruined...and my dad would use that as an excuse to break the engagement...leaving you to marry the Duke...who 'loves' you. It's the oldest trick in the book to getting a girl to marry you." Brick snarled, "But not by a long shot, I'll challenge that Prick to a duel and-"

Blossom hugs him with hearts in her eyes and her hearts on her cheeks glowing bright pink, "YOU DID IT FOR ME!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Brick cried out, some of the nobles were looking in their direction. He tries to push her back but she was hugging to0 tight, "I DIDN'T DO IT FOR YOU! I JUST DON'T MY OLD MAN LOOKING FOR ANOTHER WORTHLESS BRIDE!"

"You can say whatever you want but I know now. Oh...I can't believe for a second that you didn't care. I can't believe I thought that. Oh...you're a man of action, not words. My knight has saved his damsel in distress...and you know what happens after that." She didn't even give him a chance to answer before she started to pucker up for a kiss.

"STOP...WE'RE IN PUBLIC!" Brick cried out trying to push her away still but her Love struck strength came back and she was holding him tightly.

"Well if what you say is true. Then the nobles seeing us will strengthen our case, and my reputation will be tarnished only by my future King..." Blossom giggled as she dipped him and kissing him on his cheeks and giggling as he was struggling to get out of grip.

"LET ME GO! GET OFF OF ME!" He tried harder to pulled her off of him.

"PRESENTING HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS: PRINCE Xaldin d'l Flore!" The announcer yelled.

That announcement stopped Blossom and She let him go, and he hit the ground, growling.

"That Son of a bitch." Brick growled, wiping her lipstick off of him, "I bet that was suppose to be my distraction while you were with the Duke. Why else would HE be here!"

"Oh no." Blossom winced as she looked at Brick who was glowing red and popping his knuckles.

"I'm gonna beat him."


	24. Brick vs Butch

The second oldest was Xaldin, or as his brothers and some of the nobles called him, Butch. He was Brick's total opposite, while Brick was short tempered, passionate and loud, He was cold, reserved and hardly showed any emotions at all and he could be extremely resentful and jealous. He was a talented musician and painter and ruled his Province well, but lately there was a great strain between the two brothers.

There were rumors that it involved a woman.

His raven hair hung down to his shoulders and it covered his left eye completely. He wore a long dark green velvet top shirt and a vine pattern on it with silvers button and hung all the way down his legs and a light green vines with flowers on it was tied around his stomach, showing just how skinny he was. He wasn't as muscular as Brick or Blitz but he was tough and what he lacked in muscle, he made up in magic. He wore black pants and long dark green boots and held a weird wooden staff in his hand and brought his own servant, Ralph.

The young girls seem to swoon over his pale handsome face, but he didn't pay them no mind.

He seem to have brought his Direwolf with him as well, Summer. A lovely wolf that was grey and black all over its body and had large cream colored paws with bright yellow eyes.

"That bastard...I told him next time I see he, he'll pay." Brick stood up and was marching towards him but Blossom stood in his way.

"What a minute, you need to stay calm...you don't need to be showing out like this. We should be leaving anyways, I don't think the Duke would be really please with you when he wakes back up. Let's get Ashlia." She saw a familiar figure and walked towards them, she pointing at Butch. The figure smiled, holding a fan.

Brick growled but he let Blossom lead him away.

Summer sniffed in the air and whimpered, licking his lips at the food.

"Very well then." Butch sighed and walked towards the table. He had dark circles under his eyes and yawned heavily.

"I don't see why I had to come."Butch covered his eyes as the sun was shining bright at first but then some clouds covered it.

"Sire, you need sunshine. You'll turn white as your brother if you keep this up. Plus it would do you good instead of staying in that dark castle. The Servant Ralph nodded, agreeing with himself. Butch had been suffering through a severe depression that spread throughout his kingdom for the past months. There was hardly any sun in Flore because of the Prince's depressed mood and his emotions could be all over the place. If he was angry, the land would shake, if he cried or was really sad...it would rain or at least be cloudy and if he was happy, the Province prospered; but this only affect the lands if he was in an extreme state and he was drinking far more than before.

"Sire, you've lost too much weight, you need food and Summer could use some fresh air. Think about it, he's been by your side and in that stuffy room.

Butch's dull eyes seem to glistened as he looked down at Summer, his two year old Direwolf. One of the few things that made him smile.

"Of course...for Summer." He had a half smile and the sun came out from behind the clouds.

"Oh my, your highness, welcome to our little picnic." Lady Richmond greeted him.

"Yes...I was invited by your son." Butch held out his hand and his servant put a plate in his hand, "Where is he? I wouldn't mind talking to him again. He had an idea on crop rotation."

"Oh yes...I don't know where he is exactly, but I'm sure he would show you around...I shall send the servants to look for him."

"There's no need, I can wait. My servant says I need to eat, "He turned to his servant, "Thank you, Ralph. You should get something too." Butch munched on a grape and the servant Ralph gave Summer a piece of a boar. The Lady Duke offered a spot on a blanket but he just sat in the grass, under a tree's shadow, listening to the music and drinking the wine.

He was on his third cup when Ralph cautioned him, "Sire, please eat some. Drinking on an empty stomach will do you no good." He pushed a cooked quail right in front of him.

"Yes, you're right, Mom. Damn." Butch tore a piece off and chewed a little on it.

"My sire, you could play rings around them. Such a shame we didn't bring you Viol." Ralph tried to distract him.

He was listening to the music and drinking heavily as the other lords tried to introduce him to their daughters, but he would just bow and excuse himself. He stood up and tried to walk when someone stood in his way.

"Well, hello there your Royal Highness, "A familiar voice behind him greeted him. His vision was a little blurry but he rubbed his eyes and could see that it was The Grand Archduchess, Lady Sonata, mother of Brianna and Ruler of the small kingdom of Sonata. She was regal and elegance in the flesh, superior but extremely harsh especially to Brianna.

Her cold gray eyes looked humbly at her Future Son in law...she had long white hair pinned into a tight bun and on her head as a small silver crown. She wore a long black grown with gold thread sewed onto it with short sleeves but had a small shawl wrapped around her arms and held her fan in her hand.

"Your Highness. How's your family?" He sighed, he already felt exhausted from just seeing her. She was one of the few people that he really didn't want to see. The clouds were starting to come back.

"Oh no." Ralph saw this. Lady Sonata was one of Butch's major stressors, the sight of her brought his dark moods.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise. Had I known that you would be here, I would've brought my sweet Brianna with me. She would be most pleased to see her Finace."

He gave her a fake smile, "Well, it's a good thing you didn't, my cousin wouldn't be too pleased about that. He's crazy about her."

The simply mention of his cousin brought a frown to her face, but she covered it with her fan, "Why yes...but it's you she wishes to see. She improves daily on her studies, especially on her music. Oh she loves her music and sings like a siren." The Lady continued to talk, "Perhaps we could arrange a visit, I believe we haven't even seen your new castle yet. I heard it's the most beautiful one you have."

"Actually it's my own private estate, which is for me...and family. It's just a place for me to rest and relax."

"Exactly, since Brianna is going to be part of the family-"

He held up his hand, the sky rumbled as more clouds appeared,"Stop...I don't believe you've gotten my letter of breaking the engagement off." The wind started to blow a little, he was getting a little annoyed.

"We may have to bring our party inside." Lady Richmond said in the background.

Lady Sonata didn't back down, "Oh it we did. I asked your father about it and it seems like it was a joke or something. Well if it was, it was in poor taste. Brianna's heart was almost broken."

"I doubt that very much and it wasn't a joke. I believe the fact is, I'm not nor was I ever interested in Brianna and she's not in me so if you would-" He stopped, for once his emotionless facade broke and his green eyes glowed in pure rage, the ground lightly shook, "You." He pulled Lady Sonata to the side and stomped.

He spotted Ashlia and Brick being pulled away. Brick pulled out of Blossom's grip and stomped towards Butch, both brothers were face to face and both of their magic was going crazy. The sky was getting darker and the ground continued to shake.

"How dare you show your face here?" Butch snarled.

"I was here first. You're the intruder, "Brick pushed him, "I told ya if I saw your sorry ass, I would get you back."

"Guy, please no fighting." Blossom begged, the wind was really starting to pick up.

"Fight...oh but Brick here loves a fight...he started the whole thing." Butch snapped.

"You started it when your guards imprisoned my friend, Sir Randall and you still have him. You release him right now or I'll-"

"Or you'll what...steal from me...attack me... Everything I ever had, you wanted it...my toys, my instruments, my staff, wolf and even my kingdom; but you went too far this time. You didn't think I would be bothered is that it? Oh you think calm Butch is just gonna sigh and look the other way!" He snapped and then looked at Blossom, "I'm surprise you're still with him after-"

"SHUT UP!" Brick screamed, "I told you, nothin' happened! And I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"I don't believe you! I want 'her' back and I won't stop until you give her back to me." Butch held up his staff...

"I told ya for the 100th time, I ain't got your-"

"GUYS! Blossom cried out as Butch swung his staff, but Blossom got in between and was hit in the back of the head with a sting of lighting.

"Ouch!" Blossom cried out and collapsed to the ground. She sat back up but was a little dizzy. She tried to be tough and play it off, "We...really should...go."

"Cherry, Are you ok?" Brick asked, he was actually concerned, but then he growled at Butch, "Son of a bitch, that's it."

Butch gasped in horror but Brick lunged at him, "Stupid Bastard!"

"You think I'll let you attack my girl and get away with it." Brick punched him in the face but was kicked off and Butch jumped on him.

"No...you guys...stop."Blossom said, still seeming dizzy. She was losing consciousness and Ralph caught her just as the guards were breaking the two apart.

"SIRES! THE PRINCESS!" Ralph cried out, he gasped as blood was on his hand from holding her hand.

"BLOSSOM!" Brick cried out, kneeling by her side and held her.

"You...You called me by my name." She had a goofy smile and loss consciousness.

"Damn it...I'm sorry I didn't mean-"Butch tried to apologize.

"JUST SHUT UP!" He cried out, he held her head, his hand were glowing, healing her wound, "YOU BASTARD! YOU WANT A WAR! YOU'VE GOT ONE!"

Butch glared at him as Brick picked her up. The bleeding had already stop but he borrowed a horse and rode off.

"I believe I've overstayed my welcome." Butch said calmly. Everyone looked in awe as the Barbaric Prince of Flore walked away, "We have to prepare for war."

* * *

 **Bubbles' POV (I don't own this song it called Into the Open Air)**

 ** _This love, it is a distant star  
Guiding us home wherever we are_**

I woke up as I heard this angelic voice. I don't even really know where I am. There was sort of a calm light green glow in these woods. I got up and looked around, following the singing.

 ** _This love, it is a burning sun  
Shining light on the things that we've done_**

I walked past a small pond. It looked so clear and cleaned. I felt so much magic flowing in this place. I washed my face. I sniffed, I felt so stuffy, I guess from all the crying. The singing grew louder, I pulled my hood back over my head.

 **I try to speak to you everyday  
But each word we spoke, the wind blew away**

I walked past a tree. The singing was really pretty. It was as good as Brianna's. I know that can't be her singing, why would Brianna be in the woods.

 ** _And now p these walls come crumbling down?  
And I can feel my feet on the ground_**

The wind started blowing gently through the forest. In a clearing, I saw a figure holding a basket, twirling around. It bend over picking up a mushroom. It winced and held its stomach, it was rubbing it.

 **And carry this love we share  
Into the open air**

I gasped as I saw that it was Buttercup. She was dancing around Fang, who was flipping his wings and pouncing around had that lovely singing voice. Her hand was still on her stomach as she picked up another mushroom.

She suddenly winced again, her other hand on a tree and her hand still on her stomach.

"Maybe I should take Boomer's offer." She took a deep breath and twirled around with her basket, "I won't be able to show the kids my ball kicking tricks soon."

She started laughing and she had this strange glow as she was looking up at the sky. She really is pretty when she wants to be.

I think it's time I should go...I really wanted to ask if Buttercup and Boomer were really together...but she doesn't even like me...and it's not like Boomer and I are together anymore. I sighed, I backed up...but I ended up tripping on the ground.

"Who's there?" I heard her snap and suddenly something grabbed me by the legs and next thing I knew, I was hanging upside down.

"Oh it's you." She glared at me, it was weird...from this angle...I can see a bump under her big shirt.

 **Please read and review. Pretty please.**


	25. Pregnant

**I was so exciting about this chapter, that I just couldn't stop writing. I know it's not a big deal, but my characters never really had this kind of...thing before. It's true that I'm Wings of a Goddess, that Blossom did lose hers, but it wasn't really focused on it too much, this is kinda different. I hope you guys read and review and tell me what you think.**

 **Bubbles' POV**

"What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Buttercup was tapping her foot and glaring at me. Lucky for the that the magic of my cloak, it stand on my head and wrapped around me.

"No...no...I wasn't. Honest!" I cried out as the vine held my foot tighter, "Please I wasn't. Why would I follow you?"

"Because you're walking for Him, that's why. That Royal pain in the ass...he's been on my case since day one. Trying to find out if I'm an E- Nevermind...if you tell him anything, I'll...I'll-" Buttercup suddenly looked paled and covered her mouth, she rushed to the nearest tree and was gagging.

The vine must have let me go because I hit the ground. She was heaving pretty bad.

"Are you aright?" I asked as I walked towards her. I was rubbing her on the back but she swatted me away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She snapped but she just started spitting up. I squeaked but I continued to rub her back.

"It's ok...wait..."I was so confused, Boomer says she's nice, but she's been really cranky, she seems to eat a lot...she was rubbing her belly and now she's throwing up, "Do you have a bad stomachache?" I asked her.

She stood up, rubbing her mouth, she nearly fell over when I asked her that, "Yeah...stomachache..and it gets worst WITH STUPID QUESTIONS!" She yelled so loud that it echoed through the woods. She stomped over towards the pond and was drinking from it. She spit to the side, and started washing her face, from the way she was sitting and some of the water getting onto her shirt, it clinger to her body...she has a bulge.

She glared at me, "Why are you still here?"

"I just want to make sure you're ok with your tummy ache. And I wasn't following you...I got upset...I didn't mean to run off like that. Some people said somethings that was really...really hurtful." I sniffed.

She glared at me again but she sighed sadly, "I guess...that could make anyone upset. People can be cruel sometimes."

I was a little surprised, she took a deep breath and winced again. She sat back and that bulge was sticking out.

"Was it that old bat Hagatha?" She asked.

"No...some of the other servants, "I lied a little, "They said I must be really ugly to wear this cloak all the time...or something like that."

She started laughing, "Seriously...I've been mistaken for a boy a few times. Why do you wear the cloak anyways, "She had that glare again, "What are you hiding?"

I sighed, I don't know what came over me, but I feel like I could trust her and I could really use a friend like her. Someone strong and confident, "You can't tell anyone." I just pulled back my cloak. I haven't even seen myself in a while, my hair was covering my back and it was still as golden as ever. The trees seem to glow green.

"Whoa...not bad...why do you wear that cloak?" She asked.

I didn't know what to say, "I can't...it's just better this way." I sat there and looked as Buttercup struggled to get up. Fang had been sitting there the whole time, he was so cute and just so Obedient, I just want pet to pet him, but he looked at me with a growl and a hiss.

"God damnit." She cursed again and then took a deep breath.

Then another thought came to me...

"Buttercup, are you pregnant?" I asked.

"No, it's a stomachache remember?" Her reaction said it all. She was blushing and her eyes widened. She wasn't even mad.

"No...you're with child...you're a skinny person but your belly is poking out."I stood up, pointing. Buttercup cursed herself as she noticed that her shirt was clinging to her body because of the water.

She covered my mouth, "You can't tell anyone. People see me as cranky and angry, that's how I want them to see me. If you tell...I'll destroy you myself."

"I won't...you have my secret...and I have yours. Remember?" I pointed at my golden hair, "I promise...if I tell anyone, you can tell about my hair and this. Hold it for insurance." I pulled out my ring and gave it to her, "It's the seal of my family."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does. I know you don't trust me...but I don't work for Him, I don't even know the guy. But if he saw my hair...or this ring, he would, he's always been clever like that. I wouldn't jeopardize you or your baby's. I know too well of what happens."

 **MINI FLASHBACK**

I remember one time when I was 13 years old. When a servant girl, her name was Leni. She was crying when Eloise, My head housemaid of the castle was scolding her and ready to dismiss her. I was in the kitchen, asking the cook for more vegetables so I could feed a wounded deer who lived in the garden shed.

"Thank you Chef." I giggled softly and he shushed me.

"Now, don't tell anyone." He warned and sneaked away, I nodded and was about to leave too when..."

"But...but...I promise you...he came onto me." The girl cried. I heard and I looked over the corner.

"You should have fought or screamed...or something."

"What could I do? I tried...Mrs. Eloise, I did everything I could but...he still had me and left me there like a discarded cloth. Please, I'm sorry...I'll work harder." She cried harder, she had her hand on her belly.

"I'm sorry...I truly am. But we can't not-"

"PLEASE! Without another job, I'll -we'll starve on the streets. No one will hire a pregnant girl like me. PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"Be quiet girl."

She softened as she kneeled on the ground, "You know me Mrs. Eloise. I'm not a loose moral girl, You took care of me when no one else would and I'm more grateful for that."

"And yet you would shame my name. I begged The Steward to hire you-"

"I promise you, he came onto me, he...he...during the Ball. I cried out but no one came to my aid. I washed and washed and cried, hoping...I even tried to get rid of it, but the baby is strong. Please...I'll work down here, out of the Royal family sight, no one has to know."

"That won't work, look at you now. It can be seem through your clothes, and you'll get bigger and be slower. Hardly work will ever get done. I'm sorry but the rules are clear. Plus, if you're here and anyone sees you, it could spread. They wouldn't think it was a stranger at a party, they would think it maybe was the King who attacked you-

I didn't get it, but that poor girl was crying. I couldn't turn away. I placed the vegetables on the side and stood up, clearing my throat.

Eloise turned around and she and the servant girl Leni curtsied.

"What is going on here?" I was trying to act serious, be the Princess my Mommy and Daddy raised me to be.

"My Princess this-"

The Servant girl rush to me and kneel to the floor, "Please Kind sweet Princess Aurora, I am at your mercy. I am with child, but not by choice. A manservant of one of the guest had taken advantage of me during your birthday Ball. I'll be threw on the streets...I am an orphan and have no one. Please...have mercy." She cried and I gasped as I finally understood now.

"Please Princess Aurora, I'm sorry for this. The girl will be dismissed-"

"Dismissed, for what?" I asked, looking at her in horror.

"I'm very sorry to say, but we can't have a pregnant servant around-"

"But she was taken advantage of. Mommy told me about these things and why I must be careful, but I never knew that actually happened. Can you describe the man?"

"He worked for...for..your Prince...he's...he was a squire. I thought he was nice but...but..." She continued crying and kneeling in front of me, "Please Princess, the damage is already done. If I am dismissed, there is no life for me except one, and I would rather die then be a prostitute."

"Leni! That word shouldn't be said in front of the Princess. Princess, I'm sorry. She is leaving," Eloise scold her and was about to drag her away, "Stop it Leni, act with some dignity, you've already shamed the family."

"My family has already been shamed." I said calmly, and that seem to stop them and Leni cried softly as she looked at me, "This servant girl, Leni, came to us for work and a way to make a living, and. We failed to protect you...To cast her out now would be a dishonor. She shall work...and she will have a job after her baby is born."

"But Princess-"

I held my hand up, silencing her, "I won't hear of it, I can't abandon her when she's pleading with us. This wasn't her fault...and I'm disgusted with your conduct Eloise," I frowned at her," Our Kingdom has thrived because of its kindness and helping its people and you would throw out a poor girl who is begging for help...she's crying. May I remind you, that you were homeless and starving on the streets when Mommy found you and took you in when she first married Daddy."

"I'm sorry your Highness, you were right, "Eloise bowed.

"I hope that hasn't been any other girls who've been in this situation in this castle. If there is...and especially if they're not at fault, you will report them to me. I'll tell Daddy and we shall make arrangements. We will make sure that this never happens again and I shall speak to Boomer myself about this."

Six months later, Leni had a lovely baby girl and named her after me.

 **End of Mini flashback**

I snapped out of my flashback as I was walking beside Buttercup out of the Forest. She was still looking at my ring, when she staggered a little bit. She crumpled to the ground, holding her stomach and dropping the basket, spilling the mushrooms.

"Damn it, Belle's mushrooms..."She kneeled down but winced again, she was breathing heavily again, "Damn this kid...it's a tough one, like it's mom." She chuckled, looking up at the sky as she sat down, wincing again. Fang flapped his wings, grabbing her basket and I started to pick up the mushrooms for her.

"Maybe you should take B-The Prince's offer and rest once we get back to the castle. It can't be easy working with a baby."

"It ain't- wait...How do you know about that?" She glared at me again.

"He asked me to look out for you...and if you didn't listen...to tell Belle." I answered back and she had this shock look on her face.

"Well...well...I'm fine, and don't tell Belle...I thought I was tough but that girl is down right scary. You never know what's she's thinking and you end up doing it anyways. Let me give you some advice, stay on Belle's good side. She's the one that really runs the staff, they'll never dismiss you if she likes you. One time-Oh...speak of the devil...a ride. Hey Harvey!" She shouted. She stood up waving.

An old man pulling an adorable donkey with a hat cart stopped right beside us, "Oh...Buttercup, it's you. I was just about to deliver the hay to the castle."

"Any room for a ride?" She asked, picking up Fang who was hissing again.

"Of course, in the back."He offered. She climbed on and I sat right beside her.

"Nice and soft, just like home." She yawned and laid back on the hay stacks. It did have a unique warm smell to it and I sat back as well. I sighed in relief as I could see the warm glow of a setting sun.

"Buttercup...I hope it's not rude to ask...but-" I stopped as I saw her sleeping with a soft snore, Fang was lying on her lap.

I wanted to ask who was the father. I thought maybe she was taken advantage of...but She's so tough, even the Castle guards are scared of her. I know it was rude, but I just had the nagging suspicion it was Boomer's. That thought made my heart crack thinking about it. What if he's moved on, I saw a glimmer of her sweet side and seeing her sleeping now, she looked like Sleeping Beauty herself...well if she was sleeping in hay. What man could resist her?

I sighed sadly at the thought, knowing Boomer, he would marry her, no doubt. Well, I'll be happy for them...I will...I wiped a tear from my eye. I laid back, looking up at the sky.

Buttercup groaned...but snored...

Poor thing, she must be really tired. I heard ladies get extra tired when they're pregnant and she's working from sun rise to sunset. I will try and help her. I looked at her stomach, the bulge was almost hidden from the size of her size.

"Boomer is going to be a daddy. That's kind of exciting." I sighed, my vision was getting blurry...and I could feel myself drifting.


	26. Visit with the King

**Normal POV**

Boomer walked into a large estate on a small Province of Flustia, it was a tiny province with just about five villages. It was more like a large estate then a kingdom and it was the resting home of King Henry. He noticed that two other royal carriages were there. A royal color purple one and a black one with diamonds on it, a large pure white wife with sky blue eyes was sitting in front of the carriage, drinking water. Grey wind whimpered, happy to see his brother and rushed to his side.

His manservant was walking right behind him, carrying his luggage, he turned to him, "Don't bother, we're not staying here. Please ask the cook for supplies and give the horses plenty of food and rest. Please and thank you." Boomer said gently and continued walking onto the manor. He didn't want to stay, he didn't even want to be here...he loved his Father but his father was extremely pushy and beat him down, verbally.

Brick and Butch were his favorite, they were what he wanted in sons, what Kings of their future realms should be: Brick was physically strong, Athletic, and passionate about his kingdom, Butch was magically powerful, smart and calm (normally); but as for his two younger sons, Beast is too gentle, shy and cracks under pressure, he wasn't physically strong like Brick or magical talented like Butch, but he did get respect from his people and his kingdom, he was a planner, kinda like Butch. While Boomer was more brains than brawn, he was scientific and great at alchemy which was perfect for Eqaria, but he wasn't gifted like Brick in strength or interested in being athletic like him.

His Cousin Blitz was also in high regard too, he was the tallest and strongest and with his good nature and wealth, any girl would be lucky to have him. Boomer sighed as he stood by the Large door which was his Dad's royal chamber.

"Oh youngest Brother, you are here." Beast smiled and said softly, he was eating an apple while standing by the door, "I guess you were summoned as well."

"Nope...I came here to talk to Dad, it seems that he decided to plan a Ball for my kingdom, without my consent."

"It would not be the first time, Father has summoned me to come. It seems he has found a new bride for me."

"Do you like her?"

"No...I do not. I am strengthened in my resolve, Dearest Little Brother." Beast was still chewing.

"In what?"

"I had made a terrible mistake, I am here to tell Father, that until I fix my mistake, that he can take my kingdom away from me until I fix it. He gave me a choice today...I am here to give him an answer."

"Well, if it doesn't work out, you're more than welcome to stay with me...if he doesn't take mines away."

"Yes of course."

"Hey The Loser Brothers have to stick together." Boomer wrapped his arm around his calm older brother by only five minutes. Beast gave a light smile but he was very nervous. He's never talked back to his father, he has done everything he ever said.

"You do remember that your spiders and snakes do not frighten me, correct?"

"Ah shoot." Boomer snapped his fingers and both just started to laugh but their laughter was interrupted...

"YOU WILL DO AS YOU TOLD BOY!" Their father's voice roared through the thick door, the screamed made Beast jump.

"Are you sure you wanna push your luck?" Boomer winced.

Beast nodded, "Yes...it must be done. Perhaps, Father will go easy on me."

Inside the chamber, the King stood up in from his desk.

"The Archduchess of Sonata is already promised to your Cousin, Xaldin, you can't ask for her hand in marriage." He hissed each word, he was in pure rage mode: For one thing that his nephew had completely undermine years of hard work and devotion to this arrangement and that he would break his arrangement with the Princess of Magi.

"Xaldin doesn't like her, he doesn't want her...she doesn't can't stand him and she doesn't want him-"

The King slammed his fist on the desk, His dire wolf, Moon Dancer whimpered to a corner, trying to protect her new pup, "IT'S NOT ABOUT WHAT THEY WANT! IT'S ABOUT WHAT'S GOOD FOR THEIR KINGDOMS AND FAMILIES! AND KEEPING MY WORD! Duke of Sonata was a strong ally in the battle to overthrow your grandfather, as a reward and service-

 ** _"I heard...Xaldin was already married." Blitz said calmly with a smile. King Henry turned around, his face turned bright red._**

"Who lied to you about that?" The King asked softly, which was worse than him yelling.

"I was there...at their secret wedding...I was to be a witness in case 'someone' tried to deny it. He is married Uncle, to a fine woman." Blitz regretted what he said but he couldn't take it back now.

"I don't know what you're talking about? Xaldin isn't married and will not be married to anyone else but his intended bri-"

"I bet...The Archduke doesn't even know about this, does he?" Blitz gave him a cold look, which was surprising since Blitz was a pretty happy go lucky type of person.

"What are you saying?" The King looked at him.

"What I'm saying is...I'm going to marry the girl who captured my heart years ago and there's nothing you or her parents can do about it; but if you back off, maybe I won't let it slide that her betrothed, who I may say isn't the least bit interested, is already mar-"

"You're blackmailling me, Boy, I can strip you of your lands...your title..."

"Sorry Uncle...but those lands never belonged to you or Dad. It belonged to Mom...you can't do anymore to me then her parents can do to stop me from seeing her. Brianna will be my bride." Blitz looked down at him, "Now then, if you will excuse me. I believe I've overstayed my welcome." Blitz just stormed out, he walked past his cousins without saying one word.

The royal steward walked into the room, "Your Son, Prince Ren Ling is here."

"Let him come in." The King had his head in his hands.

This information about Butch's supposed marriage wasn't startling to him. He already knew about his second son's foolish actions, to a worthless pathetic slut who obviously enchanted him or something; but the fact that his nephew knew and was there was new to him. He's been trying to sweep that shameful marriage under the rug but now it was going to be even harder. Blitz just basically blackmailed him, he needed to nip that rumor in the bud. The fight between his two oldest has been quite troublesome and giving him a headache.

That little slut was the cause of this whole thing, if he found her, he would just rung her neck...or execute her for treason.

Beast took a deep breath as he walked in. He was biting his lip, he knew this wasn't the best time but...Beast took a deep breath.

He smiled, Beast may be a somewhat of a disappointment to him, but he was obedient.

"Father, I...I object to this engagement." Beast took a deep breath as he saw his father's eyes widened, he bowed, "I apologize Father, but I can not...and I am sorry for being such a disappointment. I thought, if I did everything you told me to, life would be easier and I would be happy because you know what is best; but I do not think so...at least not all the time...Iin certain matters. About a year ago, I made a mistake that I regret more and more by the day. If I had followed my heart...and possibly my gut, I would...I would have been very happy like Mother was with you. I am sorry Father."

"You know what's at stake?" The King's hand shook with fury, "Your Kingdom, I could very easily give it to Blitz...or Laxus. He could rule both kingdoms."

"Yes, but I believe this is the right course of action. You speak of mother with such love and gentleness even after all these years. You love her and found perfection in her, no matter what. I wish that for myself and I had it, but I lost it. I will hopefully find it again. You may have my kingdom, if it is what you wish."

"Out...of...my sight." The King said with his teeth clenched. Beast gulped, hesitant and looked ready to cry. He hated to displease people and most of all, his father, "Out of all my children, you were always the oddest, the one most out of place in this royal family. You were more beast than human sometimes, but the one thing I realized about you, you were obedient, like a little puppy dog, begging for table scraps. Your brothers...your cousin...were always stronger than you. They disappointed me and when I actually need a son to listen to me...to obey my wishes, you...you decide now to grow a spine and tell me what you're going to do."

"Father, I am not telling you what-"

"SILENCE YOU CURSE OF A CHILD!" The King stood up and looked out the window, "When you were just born, you and Sebastian were very sickly, but Sebastian recovered quickly...he had his ailment but he never let that stopped him; but you stayed sick, breaking into hot and cold fevers, coughing and whimpering and crying constantly. I thought you would be a lost cause, you caught disease after disease with that weak fauna body of yours, but your mother begged me to save you, even though she herself was sick, it was always...always about you. I brought the best healers from all the lands just to heal you...then...you suddenly recover...like a bright babe...but death took your mother instead. After all I've done for you...and after all you took from me...you can't at least do what you're told."

"Father, I apologize." Beast was still bowed, a tear escaped his cheek as Boomer rushed to his side.

"Dad, stop it. That's not fair!" Boomer cried out.

"Ah Sebastian, my strong little Human Boy, " His eyes widened as he was surprised to see him.

"Dad, how could you say that to him, how can you say that to Beast?"

"The only reason he is alive...the only reason why I haven't left him in a forest was only because of your mother's dying wish. To take care of my Boys...you're only here because of her, "He could see the pain and tears in his father's eyes as he looked at Beast, "Why couldn't have been you, instead of her? You unnatural child, keep your filthy Fauna Kingdom...and get out of my sight. I hope you never breed...perhaps the embarrassment of your birth will die with you."

Beast held his head up, tears running down his cheek, he bowed again, "Yes Father, thank you so much...for...letting me keep my kingdom." Beast walked out with his head held high, but tears were pouring down his cheek like a waterfall.

Boomer's eyes widened and he had his hand in his sword, but he couldn't pull it. This wasn't like his dad saying those hurtful things. His Dad could be pretty brutal but he never said that he regretted us.

Boomer could barely breathe, he just yelled, "Beast gave you a respective answer...and you said that to him...even when he left, he thanked you for letting him keep his kingdom."

"I'm tired...I'm tired of disobedience from the children I tried so hard to get...that your mother and I struggled for years to have. Laxus refuses to break his engagement and is fighting with his brother, Xaldin is such a disappointment, he loses his mind when that bitch is gone, Ren Ling is such a weakling, Blitz is so determine to throw everything I worked hard for down the drain and you...you...I bet you're here to tell me you won't listen to me as well."

"You're not going to make me feel guilty, if thats what you're trying to do. Not after what you just said to Beast, You did this to yourself. You pushed us too hard, you abused us physically and emotionally, and tried to make us marry people when don't want to. Is this how you treat the kids that you and Mom tried so hard to get? You heartless Bastard."

"Is that anyway you speak to your father?"

"I'm speaking to a man, who throws Balls without telling us, he says the most...horrible things a father could ever say to his sons because they won't do what he asks anymore. I can't be throwing a Ball especially when we have a crisis like this. I can't just spend money on an engagement ball when my people are starving and our economy is poor. You should be focusing on Brick and Butch and their fighting, but I bet they won't even come here. Out of all your kids, you actually turn on the one who gives a damn about you, who would visit you and who cares what you think. Beast has done everything you wanted for years, even when he hated it and now when he wants to do something for himself...you said that stuff to him. You know what Dad, this is way none of us wants to visit you, why none of us will stay here in this home with you...and this is why, when Xaldin got married he didn't tell you. Your son didn't want you there at his own Wedding!"

The King gulped at this realization, but he turned around, "He didn't marry that bitch-"

"Stop calling her that...even if they weren't married yet...you were hardly there in Flore, I was. I saw that Bitch who you hate so much. She made him happy, she made him work for the kingdom and the Kingdom prospered, she even inspired me to do my best for my kingdom but you're too busy trying to get him to marry someone he doesn't love. You're trying to make Brick break the engagement with Hearticha, because of the Queen..."

"Her madness could infect future children. Her mother is a DeBloom. I even cut Beast's engagement to them to spare him that diseased blood line."

"But Princess Blossom keeps a tight reign on him, something you could never do. Blitz is in love and determined, after all he's been through but you don't want to hear that, even though it still kinda keeps that stupid promise you made to the Archduke."

"And you? What have I done to you?"

"Look, I know I can't marry Princess Aurora, I know that...even though, I think she's was beyond amazing...and I know that you're trying to help me, but you're going about it the wrong way, as always. You didn't even ask me...you didn't even see if maybe I was ready. You never asked us what we wanted, you just did it. Ya know what Dad...we won't feel the least bit sorry especially after the crap you pulled and when Laxus, Xaldin and Blitz hear about what you said to Ren Ling, you'll be even lonelier." Boomer just stormed off, but he turned around, "And if you want me to have this stupid Ball, you're paying for it, ya hear?!" He slammed the door and walked off.

Beast was sitting on the steps, his face covered as he wasn't quietly sobbing, his wolf Luno was sitting by his side, whimpering. Grey Wind came to Boomer, panting.

"C'mon, we're leaving. You can come to my Kingdom. My cook will have something wonderful for you when we get back." Boomer smiled at him, but Beat shook his head. Boomer did something that someone very special to his heart did when his Dad verbally abused him. He grabbed Beast's hand and pressed the center of his hand hard with his thumb. Beast looked up at him.

"You're the nicest brother in the whole wide world, you're kind, gentle and loving. You're a great Prince to your people." Boomer smiled at him, he wasn't going to do the kissing on the forehead part like she did, but it did seem to work. Beast stopped crying and rubbed his eyes.

"Do you think the cook can make me some Lunarian Stew. I could really use some. Luno may come as well, correct?"

"Of course. Let's go." Boomer patted him on the back and pushed him along, but not without looking up at the regal portrait of their mother, a beautiful woman with long silver hair, and light purple eyes, holding four little babies on her lap with proud and joy,, "Ya know what? You looked more like Mom than any of us ever did."

Beast wiped away a final tear.

 _Mini flashback_

Boomer was sitting on the steps, crying, it was just a year after the arranged engagement, when he was 11 years old. He cried holding a napkin in his hand. Princess Aurora was skipping down the hall when she stopped and saw him.

"What wrong, Boomer?"

Boomer tried to wipe his tears away but he only cried more, "Dad killed my Pet Tarantula, he stomped on Tuila."

"Wasn't she the blue one?"

"Yeah...she was a rare Blue Hair Spider, she was my only friend and Dad stomped on her...on purpose. He said I needed to learn how to sword fight and not to be a prissy know-it-all bastard." Boomer cried louder, "I can't do nothing right...why does he hate me so much?"

Aurora hated spiders, but she grabbed one of his hands and pressed in the center of it with her thumb.

"Mommy did this to me when I was feeling sad." She pressed harder and then seem to got his attention, "You're kind...you're smart...and you're funny. Don't try to be someone you're not, because it never works out." She repeated that over and over to him until he stopped crying, then she kissed him on the forehead, "It's going to be ok."

Boomer smiled back at her, but when Beast came rushing over, he rubbed his forehead in disgust.

"Little Brother, are you alright?" He asked in a huff.

"Dad stepped on Tuila."

Beast gasped and kneeled down, "Littest Brother, I am very sorry for this."

"C'mon, let's give Tuila a proper burial." Aurora suggested, Beast nodded. They buried her buy the blue tulips on the side of the manor.

"Good bye Tuila, I'm gonna miss you and I promise I won't let him do that to anyone else." Boomer said at the grave.

"Good bye Tuila, I don't like you because I don't like spiders, but you made Boomer happy...so that made me happy." Aurora clapped her hands twice and bowed. All of us brothers and cousin were there too, at Beast's request.

 _End of Mini flashback_

As Boomer was leaving, he saw the blue tulips that were still there. Boomer sighed as he thought of Aurora...he would go ahead with this stupid Engagement Ball but he won't find his dream girl. He's determine not to look for her...His father can just waste his money for all he cared.

Back At the Castle

Buttercup was spraying hay all over her new seedling and Bubbles was helping her.

"You really don't have ta do this, I'm fine working on my own."

"No...No...I want to help. I'll help you as much as I can. You're going to need it when that belly gets bigger."

Buttercup groan, "You're starting to sound like Belle. Geez it's just baby...I'm use to hard work. Back at home, I worked from sun up to sun down, "She looked around and then green sparkles escape from her hands and floated onto the ground.

"Yes but it's different now, you must be super careful." Bubbles said intensely, "You don't want you super cute baby to be hurt."

Buttercup slumped down with a sigh, "Now I regret all of this."Fang suddenly jumped up and snatched the glove off of her hand, she shouted covering her hand, "Hey...you little monster, give that back." She instantly covered her hand with the other...

Him was watching closely...he saw something flashing on Buttercup's hand, it looked almost like a ring...He was also looking at Bubbles, when Fang jumped over her, knocking her hood off, revealing her Golden Blonde hair.


	27. The First Dance

**Bubbles' POV**

"Alright now, move those tables to the side, FurFace, polish that suit of armor. It must shine."

I pull some polish from a jar onto a rag and gave the armor another wipe down. The Castle was in an uproar, there has been talk of an engagement ball for a week. I've been so excited and terrified at the same time. I kept promising myself that I would leave but I just couldn't get myself to leave him. Especially when we see each other often. He would stop me and joke about my cloak and all I could do was just curtised and gave him a few muddled words; but I enjoyed it...I enjoyed him and being with him.

Is it so wrong that I still like him even though he's in love with someone else.

He joked that he just felt like he could talk to me freely because I won't say a word to anyone else.

I bet this is where he would announced his engagement to Buttercup. My heart sunk at this...I mean she is nice, pretty and strong even if she still doesn't trust me too much. Buttercup had to get a bigger shirt, that went almost all the way to her knees, but it could barely hid the bulge. I don't know how long she will be able to work, it was appalling that Boomer would let her work. Maybe...maybe he doesnt know how hard of a time she's having.

She should be inside, resting...I remember Leni was so big at five months that she couldn't even see her own feet, let alone scrub the floors. I gave her small tasks, like bringing me a Water lily from the garden every week and to keep me company.

I was so excited about the baby...

I helped her as much as I could, she didn't talk much and Belle would pile on us. I really started to like and trust Belle and she even knew about Buttercup's secret. Belle was beyond silly, she brought positive energy to made me smile, not even Buttercup could frown. I could do without that super cute griffon of hers, always trying to catch Pip.

"I have a secret of my own, Bubbly." She would playfully stick her tongue out.

I wiped harder and the armor started to sparkle. A bunch of musicians walked by me and stood in a corner, setting their instruments up, there was a symbol of a Musical Note sigh on the leather cases. They were from Sonata...Sonata...I thought of Brianna...and Blossom, my friends. The three of us dancing in a circle at Balls, Brianna would forget her worries and her hard parents who were always on her case. She would smile, with those moments of freedom and Blossom, dealing with her Mother's Madness and ruling the kingdom along side with her Daddy.

I wished I could see them again...

"Fur Face, go and dust the hallway's portraits quickly." Hagatha ordered, snapping me out of my depressed thoughts

Pip was sitting on my head as I rushed out of the room and dusted the portraits. My heart was still beating wildly at the thought of a Ball. I haven't seen or been to a Ball in almost...forever...it seems...not since Daddy-

I don't want to think about that...

The music, the sparkling dancing floor, the lights shining, and the elegant dresses. It was like a world of light and music and fun.

I could just hear the music now...dancing with Sebastian and staring into each other's eyes as if nothing mattered, just like back in the old days.

"Oh Pip...you should've seen the balls we had at Home." I placed her down on a small table.

When the Musicians started to play, my feet moved on their own. I curtisied and I skipped and hopped to the side, hopping from foot to foot. I held my hands up, pretending that I was dancing with someone, I spun around my invisible partner. Tapping my foot in front of me, I held out my left side and turned to the side, taking two steps forward and one step back. I repeated the dance, my heart was jumping for joy and I put more energy into my dancing. Spinning around with my invisible dancing partner...

"Stop...stop!"

"Whoa...not bad." A voice chuckled. I instantly bowed, it was Boomer, "No..no...please continue."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, your Majesty." I mumbled the words but I couldn't stop staring. I didn't think it was possible, but he was more handsomer than ever. He wore silk blue shirt, with a black robe with white fur on the edges, velvet black pants tucked into black shiny leather boots. He wore a silver necklace and two silver rings on each index and long finger, and a silver crown with sapphire jewels.

"C'mon." He bowed and held his hand out to me.

The music was louder and I couldn't resist, I grabbed his hand and curtsied. He skipped and hopped to the side and I skipped and hopped to his side, we spun around each other, still handing hands.

His hands were warm but rough, I was so happy my cloak was enchanted to stay on my body and my head. We stopped and stepped back, we both tapping our toes close to each other, grabbing one hand and turned to our sides, two steps forward and one step back. He held my hand up, spinning me around.

" Dryad, you dance pretty good."

"I'm not a dryad your highness, and so are you."

"Oh I practiced constantly."

He spun me around, he sighed, "I was hoping Dad wouldn't do it. Wasting his money while there's this mess is going on. My Brothers, Brick and Butch are at odds with each other, there could be a war and I'm wasting time at a party."

"But your highness, sometimes a ball is the best way to mend broken alliances. People are at ease and are reminded of what fun they have together. You should throw another ball, and invite them both. Perhaps...perhaps...they will remember the fun they use to have or be reminded that war isn't the way to settle a dispute. Balls are meant for unwinding and bringing happiness."

Boomer looked at me and I lowered my head, I didn't mean to give him advise, "What?"

"I'm sorry." I bowed. I stopped the dance.

"No...no that's a pretty good idea, another ball huh?"

"Fur Face!" I heard Hagatha cried out my name, she rushed towards me and bowed to him, "I'm sorry your highness, but we need some help in the kitchen. Your Highness, you need to be at the hallway, greeting your guests."

"I hope to speak to you again, Fur Face." He held my hand to his forehand, smiled at me and walked off. My heart was leaping to my throat.

"Snap out of it, Girl. The guests will be here shortly, you need to go downstairs...and help Belle out."

I nodded and rushed to the kitchen. I couldn't believe I was dancing with him...oh...I want another dance with him. He's gotten so good and He was so kind and warm like always. I want to dance with him again...

The kitchen was busy, servants were running inside and out but Belle was calm and giggling wildly.

Buttercup was growling, "I hate cooking."

"Sally the Salad isn't cooking." Belle twirled with a dance, sprinkling brown sugar into a pot.

I was ready to drool at the food that was on the table. There was actually shrimp on lettucd, several large turkeys that were golden brown and glazed with salt and honey, four plates of Grilled Sword fish, rich onion soup, rich pure green salad with tomatoes and carrots, which Buttercup was chopping onto it. I didn't even get started on the desserts yet.

"I came here to help." I offered.

"Oh...absolutely wonderful Bubbly, I need you to stir this sassy sauce for the Plumy plum pudding."

"Ok." I nodded and grabbed the spoon and stirred into the small pot over the stove. I was burning up and Pip was hiding on my shoulders. The sauce smells so sweet that I was ready to drool, with brown sugar and cinnamon...oh...that cinnamon.

"Hold it, so the sugar doesn't sunk in all the way." Belle was sprinkling sugar on a blueberry crisp as Gigi was about to pick it up, "Now you may go, like the Queen of Heart, off with you. Oh I love Balls...the dancing and the food almost as much as tea parties."

Buttercup grumbled, "All this stupid cooking."

"Cupie, how can you say that? Just smell this Roasted chicken and boiled eggs, the smoking tastey taste, "Belle picked up a plate and held it to her nose, Mina was shaking its head, "Just smell that fishy aroma."

"Belle! I can't stomach the sme-" Buttercup suddenly covered her mouth and rushed off.

"Oops I forgot, didn't I? Her baby won't let her eat eggs now...last week it was fishy fish, what a fickle Baby." Belle giggled and whispered to me.

"I better go and check on her."

I went to go check on her, bringing a bucket of water from the well. I just had to follow the gagging. She was in the garden, throwing up in the bushes. I rubbed her back.

She groaned and stood back up, rubbing her stomach, "This is pure agony. I can't stand the smell or taste of eggs, I can't have fish, I'm always hungry and my back is killing me. This kid is already giving me grief and he or...she ain't even born yet."

"Its going to be ok. My mommy said that when the pregnancy is tough, the delivery is easy."

"Really? Well, hopefully that's true. I'm already nervous..and scared. I'll be five months next week and it's getting tougher." She drank some of the water and spit.

"Does The Prince know about...your condition." I asked, I was getting really concerned, if she's almost five months, she needs to take it easy. I looked the bulge, she was rubbing her stomach and taking deep breaths.

"Yeah," She answered too quickly, then her eyes widened and she looked down at me, "I mean...damn it...Yes of course he knows and he's such a mother hen about it too; but Bennet or that Fat Hag doesn't know and lets keep it that way."

"I won't say a word to them but the closer you are to your due date, the wider it will be to hide it...or even work. Its insane that he's letting you work or are you forcing yourself to work?"

She looked away.

I gasped, "I should've known, Boomer wouldn't let you work if he knew how hard it was or how much stress this is doing for you. You know you can lose it right if you're not careful."

Buttercup was rubbing her belly, looking down at the ground and Fang was rubbing her leg, "I have to earn my keep."

"Boomer will understand...he's not going to abandoned you or throw you out. Or not take responsibility. You have to tell him...or maybe I should." I had my hands on my hips.

"Wait...how do you know his nickname?"

I covered my mouth as she glared at me.

"Oh...Bubbly boo! Bubbly Boo Bear!" Belle was waving at me, I sighed in relief and rushed to her, ", I was wondering if you would like to give this to poor Grey Windy bear, that sweet little thing has to be locked up in the stables."

Belle handed me a plate of scraps of chicken and possibly rabbit, I frowned at poor little bunnies being killed and eaten.

I knew exactly where the stables were and Grey Wind was in his own little pen with straw on the floor, I placed the plate on the floor and Grey Wind went right to it.

"Oh sweetie, what should I do? I want to go...but I can't? I shouldn't?! Right? You should've seen me, dancing with your master again. It was like old times." I sighed, trying to resist the urge. I want to go to the Ball and dance. Oh I haven't dance in what seems like forever and when Boomer danced with me, my heart almost leaped out of my chest.

I bit my bottom lip, a little, but it couldn't hurt. I've already danced with him earlier. Why not one more time?

I stood up, locked the pen back and walked to my room. There was a lot of hustling and bustling, so it was easy to get by and into my room, closing the door behind me.

"It's just for a little while Pip." I said as she sat on my bed. I pulled the bag and untied it, pulling out the golden dress. It sparkled and shined like the sun. It had puffy shoulders sleeves and slender arm sleeves. I took off my clothes and put it on, it was long enough to cover my shoes and once I out it on, a lavishing golden mask appeared over my eyes when I looked at the mirror.

I gasped, it must've been the magic of the dress, I couldn't even move the mask off. This is convenient though.

I combed my fingers through my hair. It was shoulder length now and still a bright golden color. I placed my fur cloak back on my body and my head.

"Wish me luck, Pip." I said as I rushed out and out of the kitchen as fast as I could. I went in through the garden and through the outside corridor, putting my fur cloak into the bushes. I walked up to the door and opened it, I was just down the hall of the entrance way. I walked up the stairs and to the large door. I took a deep breath and walked into the throne room. It was just as I imagined...the shining lights, the music and everyone dancing in the middle of the room. I grabbed a glass of water and took a sip.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" A very familiar voice screamed.

"Oh Darling, I'm just beyond happy that you've decided to be here. How about a kiss?"

I know that voice, it was Blossom...and of course she was chasing Brick. She had him pin to a wall.

"When Hell freezing over!" He cried out.

"Oh...playing hard to get, are we, my favorite game. C'mon, my Firespit, let's dance." Blossom grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him to the dance floor.

"Somebody help! WHY ISN'T ANYONE HELPING ME?!" He cried out. I chuckled a little, still the same. Maybe...maybe I could ask Blossom for help...she is the heir to one of the strongest kingdoms around.

"Excuse me, Radiant One, may I have this dance?" A noble man asked me.

"Oh...oh...I'm sorry but...I must go...and see someone."

 **Normal POV**

Boomer was sitting on his throne, looking annoyed. The women that his Dad sent him were...in his eyes worthless. They weren't interested in him, they just wanted to be part of a noble family, even if they're 'barbaric'. At least he could laugh at his brother who was trying to get away from Blossom in the dance.

A girl was talking to him right now, talking about how fine the weather is in Eqaria.

"Oh really...Eqaria does have fine weather, to be the economy is having a rough patch, "He said, he watched as the girl tilted her head in confusion, "In fact, may I ask your opinion on something, how do increase the kingdom's income?"

The Duchess just smiled, "Well, I believe I...I am quite famished. Excuse me your highness." She curistied and left in a hurry.

Him shook his head and sighed.

"What? I am trying." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I believe you're being too harsh on them." A voice said gently, Boomer had to cover his eyes for a second, it almost seemed like the sun was shining on him. Once his eyes got use to the brightness. He saw a lady standing in front of him.

He frowned, "Well, unless they can answer a simple question, then they can just move along. I like to have a woman who I can at least have a conversation with." He rolled his eyes, "How about you Lady Radiant? How would you solve my little economy problem?"

"Well, since Eqaria deals with Alchemical resources, I would suggest opening a trading with a non magical kingdom, such as Asheia and Hearticha, both the kingdoms have the wealth and open trade with Lunaria who can supply you with the ores and materials for your alchemy...and give a small tax to those who have business in such. It must be small so that more are willing to flourish, if they flourish...so do you...Your Majesty." She answered with a low voice.

Boomer's and Him's mouth were completely opened. She turned around...and was swaying back and forth, men were flocking around her, he quickly stood up and held his hand out. The men stood back...

"I would like this dance, please." He bowed to her with a half smile.

"Yes...of course your Majesty." She curtsied and grabbed his hand.

The music played to a slow music as the two were in the middle of the floor. They held each other hands, stepping forward and back, lifting their hands in the air as they stood in front of each other, he spun her around. He gulped as he grabbed her waist and his hand was still handing onto hers. He accidentally stepped on her dress.

"Damn...sorry." He blushed embarrassed.

"It's ok your majesty. Take your time, you follow at your own pace." She said gently. She grabbed his hands and they slowly spun around.

Boomer's POV

I gulped, who was this girl? I gulped again as she looked at me with those bright sky blue eyes. My heart hasn't beaten this fast for a long time it seems.

I dipped her back and the dance move started again. Holding her soft, small silky hands as we stepped back and then forward. Pulling her hands in the air and standing in front of her.

She's like a golden goddess of the sun, she was small too, just how old is she? Was this right to feel this way? All I could hear was the music and All I could see was her. The music played louder.

"So...You think it would work?" I asked her.

"Huh? What?" She asked as I spun her around.

"Your idea...buying Lunaria's ores and using them for our alchemy?"

"Of course, they have too much and with Magi being how they are and not accepting or turning their ores for magic, that's when you come in. Your kingdom has the ability to make such magical items."

I smiled again and I didn't mind wrapping my arm around her waist, "How do you feel about animals?"

"Love them...except for yucky bugs."

"Oh...that's too bad... because I love them. I've been studying these new bugs that eat wood." I continued.

"Really? Eat wood...like really really eat wood? You're lying your Majesty."

I was testing her. Usually women would change the topic or they'll say that they do like them but then be grossed out...she didn't.

"I'm not a very good liar...or how about spiders that live underwear? They hold a bubble of air for them to live on and eat fish."

"Ewwww...and here I thought the water was safe." She stuck her tongue out and shivered.

"Probably is...I can't think of a name for it...Water Spider is too plain. What do you think?"

She spun around me, " How about...Diving Bell Spider."

"Huh? Diving Bell?"

"Well, it kinda reminds me of something unique."

For a moment, I thought she was talking about my cook, Belle...which kinda fits...she's pretty unique...and so is this girl in front of me.

"That could work." I laughed, she was so honest about it...if this was a trick...then I'm falling for it..and her.

The dance was over, but I pulled her to the side, "Wait...I want to talk some more."

"But...but...I really should be going." She said.

"As Prince...and King...I command you to either stay...or tell me your name...where are you from...or at least your family name." I asked, but when she didn't say anything, I pulled her to the side.

"As you wish." She said. She walked towards me...she tripped and I grabbed her...and..and...looking into those blue eyes and at her pink lips...I don't know what came over me...I just grabbed her behind the head and kissed her, she kissed me back. Her soft hand touched my cheek.

It felt like warm, sunlight.

I don't even know her name...why am I kissing her? I don't know why...but I didn't want to let her go. I gently broke the kiss...to only see a shocked wide look.

"I...I...I must be going." She just ran. I smacked myself on the forehead and went after her. She was fast...I could barely see the glimmer of her dress as I ran out into the garden. My guards ran after me...

"Did anyone see where she went?" I asked, looking around. Even in the dark, that dress would've shined. I heard a door open but it was just FurFace, sweeping out. She looked down at the ground, "Did you see anyone Furface?"

She shook her head and hurried back inside.

"Search for her...she couldn't have gone far!" I ordered. I...I don't know what came over me...seeing her blue eyes...and those pink lips...

Where did my bright little sun go


	28. After the Ball

**Ok I hope you guys almost read my newest ever after story: Blood Beard, I really put a lot of work into it and tried something new. A fairy tale with an Asian culture twist. Especially if you're a Blossom and Buttercup fan. Please I really hope you give it a try.**

 **Bubbles POV**

My heart was beating so fast as I rushed back in my room. I was so lucky that my cloak was wrapped around me so tightly.

Belle stopped me just in front of my room, "I saved you some plum pudding." She handed me a small wooden bowl and spoon, "What wrongie, your face is so peachy pink...it's so cute."

"Nothing, I'm fine...I've gotta go." I ran into my room and closed the door. I could barely keep my hand from shaking as I tried to remove my dress. I placed the bowl on my bed, I folded my dress and put my peasant clothes and cloak back on.

"How did it go?" Pip asked.

"He kissed me...he kissed me." I blushed as my mind wondered back to that wonderful heat. I've never kissed anyone before and I kissed him back. I touched my lips, they tingles just from the touch and my face hotter. I just can't believe he grabbed me like that...and that I kissed him back...

My First Kiss

I spun around in the room, it was a good feeling, I felt so safe and he felt so warm. I fell onto my bed and giggled.

He danced even better than before...and the way he looked at me...he was so shocked when I answered his questions. It's basic Kingdom Economics, open trade with one kingdom to support your kingdom needs. Eqaria could be another Magi, if he works it right...I tickled myself...

He pulled me...and kissed me...

I touched my lips again, they still tingled...

Oh wait, I should be ashamed of myself, I can't take him away from Buttercup, she's having his baby after all...she'll be devastated.

I took the spoon, cut a small piece and tasted my plum pudding...ah my goodness, it was like warm butter and brown sugar, it's perfect...Belle is such a wonderful cook. I remember when I would eat these at home, they were perfect to eat when it was raining and cold outside. Brianna would be happy to have something sweet, her parents hardly let her have anything sweet. They want her to be the perfect Archduchess...

l wonder how she's doing

I gave a small piece to Pip and continued to eat in silence as everything was going on outside.

 **Normal POV**

The next morning, Neptune came bashing in to wake up Boomer, who was surprisingly already up, he was sitting at his desk. There was a large glass jar on his desk, where a medium size spider was upside down, in a large air bubble. Boomer sighed again as he was feeding his pet Diving Bell Spider some fish.

"My liege, you're awake? And...not hiding?" Neptune asked, shocked. Normally Boomer would be up and hiding from Neptune's sword training.

"I haven't slept all night."

"So I take it, you didn't find her?"

Boomer slammed his head on the desk, causing the glass jar to rumble, "I don't get it...how could someone just disappear like that? I was such a dummy...I freaked her out and she ran off before I could get a name." He cried out in despair.

"What you need is some training to think clearly. Come on...let's show Prince Laxus your skills."

"But you don't understand, I've gotta find her...it seems like an eternity since I felt like this."

"Perhaps your father would know

Bubbles woke early to finish her chores, she could barely sleep after her nightmare and her guilt. She wanted to make it up to Buttercup for kissing her husband.

"You really don't have ta do this." Buttercup groaned as she slammed a barrel of water down on the ground, while Bubbles was still struggling to carry a small bucket. Buttercup sighed and grabbed hers, "Look, I appreciate it, but I'm in a bit of a hurry today."

"Is it the baby?" Bubbles whispered.

Buttercup winced putting her hand in her back, she tried to stretch the intense back pain she was feeling, "No...the kid is fine...kicking but fine. It's not always about the baby, well...I just need to go into town and-" She suddenly turned her head when Prince Laxus or Brick was running by, I did as well.

"Get away from me!"

"C'mon my Love, just a little good morning kiss!" Blossom was chasing after him, she cornered at the castle walls, "You looked like the knight of my dreams when you were training with Neptune. When you wiped your sweat off your brow and the sun glistened on you...you looked like Mars...and I'm your Venus..."Her cheeks were glowing as she puckered up and tried to hug him, but he ducked and ran past her, she continued to run past him.

"Perhaps...I'll just watered the garden and then go into town." Buttercup winced, still hiding her face.

"Yep." Bubbles agreed trying to pull her hold further down. Buttercup poured the bucket down the garden's dirt handmade channels. The water rushed down the channels of the large garden, "That's watering?"

"Well yeah, the twins back at home gave me the death when they were chasing Fang and knocked a bucket into a stream puddle. It's faster than doing it one on one. Now, if that Hag is looking for-"

"I wouldn't mind." Bubbles shot up. As Blossom was running around again looking for Brick, she stopped and looked at them, Bubbles looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys but have you seen my Bricky Bear?"

"No..."

Bubbles was shaking her head.

Blossom stomped in a huff, "And now Boomer's disappeared too, probably avoiding his sword practice." She stormed off, steaming.

"Oh...and are we talking about going to town?" Belle popped out of nowhere, "I could use some more...ah...I don't know...I kinda just wanna come along. Please...Mommy dearest." Belle giggled wildly as she rubbed Buttercup's stomach.

"Knock it off. Fine...you guys can come." Buttercup poked her lips out and walked off. Fang was sitting on her shoulder.

Buttercup, Belle and Bubbles sat on the back of the hay cart that was bringing more hay. Buttercup winced at the cart's heavy jolt. She placed her hand on her stomach and took a deep breath, looking a little pale.

Bubbles was by her side, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...the kid just been bothering me for a week, the kicking been a little...intense...very intense." She leaned back, her belly was really poking out and she was taking deep breaths, but the cart's jolting wasn't helping.

"Easy Peasy...precious cargo back here." Belle giggled at the farmer. He slowed the horse down, but the damage was done, Buttercup was taking deep breaths.

"You should tell Prince Bo-Sebastian when we get back, you need to rest a bit." Bubbles said.

"No way, then he'll be annoyingly worried and forceful, he'll just make me stay inside...I can't be inside...I need the outdoors. The forest, the trees, the sun and even the grass. I would go crazy."

"Maybe you could look at Bubbly's sun kissy kiss hair to see the sun." Belle giggled again, holding her basket.

Bubbles gasped but sighed removing her hood as they were far enough from the castle. Bubbles's hair did shined brightly as the sun and she sighed as she felt the warmth of the sun, "How did you know?"

"Are you kidding me, Belle is like a friggin' blood hound, you catch hide anything for long. When I first came here, I threw up once at the smell of fish, but I didn't even tell her...and then I punch a guard through his armor...and she figured out that I might be pregnant. Hell, I didn't even know back then." Buttercup sat back and held Fang while Belle just giggled louder.

"I hope Mr. Cooper is opened...he's strawberry preserves will be perfect for a new cake recipe, since someone doesn't have the berry berry strawberries ready." Belle pouted playfully.

"I told ya, I can't make the strawberries grew faster, it would look suspicionous. Boomer knows I'm an Earth Fairy and that I use magic sometimes but if Him finds out and tells the grand council, Boomer might not be able to help me. I'm not giving birth in a dark, smelly dungeon, I refuse." Buttercup hmph but another jolt, made her wince, she roared in full rage, "Jonas, if I feel one more jolt, you're getting a punch in the face! AND MY FOOT IN YOUR ASS!"

The man turned pale at the threat and with a pull, the horses moved slower. It only took thirty minutes to get into Golden town, it was the closet town, even though the Castle was surrounded by towns. Bubbles suddenly felt a chill, the same chill she got when her father would look at her.

"You promised me!" His voice rung in her ears. She looked around and pulled her hood back on her head. Her body was covered in cold sweats at the thought that her Dad would be in Eqaria. Her hands clenched as her mind faded back to the abuse...how he nearly broke her arm when he decided that she should be his Queen...she refused to marry him right there...he roared in a delirious laughter and smacked her back that she fell on the floor.

"You will be mine...you promise your mother that you would take care of me...So do it now! Marry me!" He roared, his face twisted with the delusion. The guards had to hold him back when he ripped her dress as she tried to escape him and ran into her room.

Bubbles jumped at a touch...

"Hey wake up...we're here, at Golden Town." Buttercup carefully got down and helped Bubbles too, Belle just jumped down happily, "Thanks for the ride Jonas...I thought I might actually had to punch you." She clenched her fist up at him, he gulped and his cart rushed off.

"You didn't have to threatened him." Bubbles said.

Buttercup winced as another powerful kick came, "That jerk...I could've lost the baby with all that jolting. I'm walking next time."

"Oh...Buttercup, you must be careful. Aren't you five months now? You're gonna have to really really take it easy now...or you could lose the baby." Bubbles advised, she was really worried about Buttercup's pale face and she just seem to really push herself but normally collapses from exhaustion since last week.

Bubbles continued to rub her arms, looking around...her goosebumps went away and she walked along with the others. Bubbles relished at the bustling town, she spread her cloak at so she could feel the warmness of spring on her skin, but she kept her bear hood on.

The markets were bustling with crowds. She hadn't been to this time before when she was a Princess. It could've been a new town and it certainly wasn't golden.

"Oh no silly billy, it's where the alchemist make gold and sometimes wimey...sell them, see..." Belle pointed, as there were lots of golden objects at the stalls.

"I'm more of a silver person." Bubbles commented.

"And where they sell some of their magical items. It would be a lot easier if I had a magical item for planting instead of using my magic all the time." Buttercup looked at a Magical item stall, she looked at a green orb.

"But I thought those were banned?" Bubbles asked.

"Not for everyday use...Eqaria wouldn't last a day without it's Alchemical magic...which is why the Kingdom is in a lot of trouble, because of the scuffle in Magi."

Bubbles knew about that part, but she saw the potential of Eqaria, it could be another Magi capital, she kind of hope that he listen to her advice.

"Oh..."Belle suddenly pulled her and Buttercup into a store, with hearts in her eyes, "He's opened after all. Mr. Cooper has the best fruity fruit teastic preserves in the whole kingdom. His stocks come straight from Flore, the province of agriculture...or as I like to call it, Aggie." Belle grabbed strawberry and peach, while Buttercup was drooling, Fang was sitting in her basket.

"Oh...Apple Peel candy...I could five of these...no no...I gotta fight the craving, have to save money for the green rose orb...two..Oh...cake...No I don't even like sweets like that...uh..uh...damn it I can't decided." Buttercup was flustered.

"Cravings, isn't she just so adorable, Last month she had the worst Sour Apple cravings ever. I couldn't even make an Apple Pie because she ate all the meanie green apples. That baby sure is prickly fickly."

"Oh...I want the Apple Candy...or the Apple cinnamon bread. Belle why did you bring me here? I'm leaving...but first, I'll take ten green apples, the sour the better."

"Huh...I guess she's back to sour...which means no apple pie..."

Buttercup brought her apples and walked out, "I'll be at the Magical items section of the market."She munched on an apple.

Bubbles and Belle couldn't help but laugh, "I'll buy her that apple peel candy." Bubbles pulled out some money out of her pocket, her first monthly pay of five silver crowns.

"Two copper crowns." Mr. Copper said. He gave her change and the satchel of apple peel candy.

"And I'll take these and those five apple peely peels candies for Cupie...and two of your rose bush tarts." Belle placed about five jars and cleared her throat, "Jackie, pay Mr. Coopie Cooper."

Her teddy bear jumped on the counter and tilted its head to the side, letting two golden Lunarian crowns dropped on the counter.

"Please keep the change, I shall see you next month." Belle sounded like a noble when she held her head up. Mr Cooper rushed to open the door for her and Bubbles.

"Golden Lunarian Coins...where did Belle got the money for that...It's not Eqaria money...it's Lunarian and gold." Bubbles thought to herself, but she just got confused and looked at this dark haired girl, who handed her a tart which had a rosy pink filling.

"Oh...I love his Rosebush Tarts...they don't even taste like roses but I must discover his secret ingredient...I know it's butter, rosemary of course..." Belle was talking to herself, she turned around and gave Bubbles a serious look, "You should tell the Princey Prince about Cupie bear."

"Huh?" Bubbles looked confused.

"Cupie has been awful for a week now...and she's putting too much Harry the monster stress on herself. I honestly...she might be miscarriaging...or about to...we must tell Princey Prince."

"But why? I'm sure Buttercup would stop working if she-"

Belle shook her head so hard, she nearly stumbled back and made herself dizzy, "No way...you saw her coming over here...I've seen the signs before...if she doesn't stop...she'll lose that baby...I can't lose my godson...it would be like...wasting a perfectly good cup of tea...against the laws of nature. You will help me right?"

Bubbles nodded, "I hope Prince Sebastian will understand...I know he'll support her right? He won't just kick his mistress out right?"

"Huh?"

"Well Buttercup...she's Boomer's mistress...Right?"

Belle started laughing...her mad laughter drove the attention of everyone already them, she stopped soon after, "Oh Bubbly, such an adorable joker you are. If haven't laughed like that since I left home and came here."

"What's so funny?"

"She's not his mistress...Cupie is obviously married...you never saw her ring...well it would be difficult because she always wears that glove. About a month ago, I saw her pull it off and she seemed so sad about it...like Burnt Bread sad, which made me want to cry too...I didn't see the ring exactly, more like the gleam From Mr. Sun on her...ring finger...on her right hand."

Bubbles tilted her hand in confusion.

"Oh Bubbly, its tradition to wear your wedding ring on the right ring finger. plus, Cupie' s not a jewelry kind of girl and not a girl woth loosely goosey morals. So it has to be a wedding ring...and it's a silver ring because of the sun gleam was bright and not tan for a copper ring which only a noble or a royal could give her that ring." Belle shrugged her shoulders like what she said was common knowledge, "But...I can't figure out if the marriage was forbidden and she's hiding or if something else." Belle tapped on her forehead with a hmmmm look, she smiled with a mad look and tilted her head at Bubbles, who was surprised by Belle's thinking, "What? It's very easy to get that. Cupie is so angelically honest, she's almost an open book, which is one of the many reasons why I adore her."

Bubbles nodded...with sadness, Boomer and Buttercup were already married...but why would he kiss her?


	29. BUTTERCUP!

**Normal POV**

"Hey there, my love." A male voice greeted softly, surprising a female figure who was carrying a cart of fruit and vegetables through the woods early in the morning. She pushed back, nearly falling over and some of the crates fell off the cart and onto the ground. She scowled at him, going behind the cart to pick up the crates.

"What the hell are you doing here? You've got some nerve." She growled but continued picking the crates up.

"Let me explain." He said calmly but she pushed him out of the way.

"There's nothing to explain." She grabbed the handles and pulled, the cart moving.

"Yes there is...There was sudden urgent business and I had to go immediately...Didn't you see my note?" He walked backwards in front of her.

"Yes...and I still felt stupid...humiliated...your attendant was looking at me...like I was just some cheap whore...and I felt like one too."

"He said you threw the money back at him."

"Yes, My Lord...I did." She stopped and pushed him back. He was so surprised, "Yeah...I found out...You were...you are a noble...and I'm your whore...how many...huh? How many other women did you trick and give them money like they were-"

He tried to keep himself calm, he grabbed her wrist, "You were my first...that night was special..it meant everything to me."

"How can a mistake be special...a drunken and humiliatin' mistake and then you just disappeared and I didn't hear from you a week...a week. I never felt so miserable, I thought you really cared...but I was wrong...I bet I was just a conquest...a bet for all you and your little noble buddies to brag about. Well congrats, you got what you wanted now just leave me alone." She sniffed like she was about to cry, but she got her arm out of his grip and was about to pull her cart again.

"Yeah...we were drunk...you more than me...but It was special and I wanted to wake up with you in my arms but I had to leave...but I just came back and I wanted for you because I know you come through this secret route every morning. There was no bet alright...I was so anxious to come back."

She looked up at him, seeing the bags under his eyes and the whiskers on his chin.

"Well...that's great for you..you stink..you should go to your fancy manor and take a bath." She was about to storm off but he grabbed her by the hips and spun her back to him. He had a sadistic smile spread across his face, and she gulped.

"If you think I'm going to let you go, you've got another thing coming."

"Get off of me!" She cried out, pushing up against him but was surprised that he could hold her back. Fang hissed and shot his lava ball at him but he just scooted him to the side.

"No..because I want you to hear me out...My trip wasn't so meaningless-"

She kneed him right in between the legs and he let her go and crouch to the ground.

"I don't want to hear nothing else."She was about to walk away, but he shouted something out.

"Marry me!"

She turned around, his words echoed through the woods, "You can't be serious."

"I love you...I loved you from the moment I looked into your eyes...each day with you has been special to me. You're smart, honest, you don't let people make you feel bad, you just hold your head up high or beat them. You accept me for me and that night...it confirmed everything I felt...I love you with every fiber of my being, please just say yes."

"What is my heart suppose to swoon now with your pretty speech." She snapped, "You are...so full of shi-"

"I got a ring. Where is it?" He fumbled it, pulling a case out of his pocket but he dropped it in the grass, "This can't be happening. What's going on...I've been rehearsing this all morning and I lose the damn ring." His hands went over the grass, combing his fingers through.

She covered her mouth and just started laughing, "You dork...you look so stupid when you're frustrated like that...you look like a hermit." She kept laughing but with tears pouring down her cheeks,"You moron...begging's not your thing. You're being all gross and sappy."

"Gotcha!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her down, and pinned her down, he smirked sadistically again, holding the ring up to her, "Marry me because I'm not letting you go...and you have no choice in the matter."

She bit her bottom lip, blushing, "Are you sure about this? I'm not noble material...and I'm not wearing those frilly dresses."

"I'm not marrying you for your frilly dresses, plus, I wouldn't be able to see those fantastic legs of yours. I'm marrying you...because I love you. Your the only girl who's been able to capture my heart and still have it in the palm of your hands. Now, start stalling and just say yes."

"Fine...whatever." She rolled her eyes, he let her sit back up and she held out her hands and he slide the ring on her finger. She stood up and let him hug her and they shared a forceful kiss.

She had to pull him back, "Heel boy...I've gotta get to work, can't be all mushy."

"Fine...I'll let you go this time...I'll get the wedding ready."

"Huh?"

"Just a nice Private Wedding, no over the top stuff...no wedding dress..."

"Sounds like my kind of wedding-"

 **End of flashback**

Buttercup groaned, she winced as she felt this sudden pain. She's been feeling it for a few days but it was really really intense. Her eyes shot open, she was covered in sweat, she winced again as she felt this strange pressure. She removed her blanket and gasped as she saw blood on her sheets.

Bubbles was stirring in her sleep when a sudden but quiet knock on her door, woke her up. She was gasping and looking around, happy that her nightmare wasn't real.

"Bubbles...Bubbles." A hushed voice whispered. She shot up as it was Buttercup, who sounded like she was crying. She had her cloak on and jumped out of the bed. She opened the door and gasped...

Buttercup was as pale as a ghost, and blood dripping down her gown, and she was holding her stomach, "Please..please...help me...what's going on? It's not time yet." Buttercup almost fainted in her arms, Fang was meowing. There was a trail of blood on the floor.

Bubbles sat her up against her bed, "Just hang on."

"Please...what's wrong?" She cried out.

Bubbles went into the kitchen, her stirring woke Hagatha up. The heavy set woman had a candle in her hand as she was looking around.

"Fur face, what are ya doing?"

"Please help me...help me...its Buttercup...she's bleeding." Bubbles wasn't mumbling, she could barely control herself, she pulled Hagatha into her room and she gasped, Buttercup was almost limped."

"Wake Mr. Bennet up...foolish child shouldn't have gotten up." Hagatha rushed into the kitchen, getting some water and mixing it with sugar and honey. She rushed back to Buttercup's side and gave her the water.

"Come sweet heart...wake up...drink it... stay awake." She hushed, Buttercup drank a few sips.

Bubbles had woke Mr. Bennet, he saw what happened and rushed to the nearest town for the Physican.

Bubbles had rushed up the stairs, she was able to dodge the guards and rushed into Boomer's room.

"Boomer...Boomer woke up!" Bubbles was crying out, "Prince Sebastian! WAKE UP!"

Boomer stirred, drooling and rubbing his eyes, "Wha..."

"Its Buttercup...she's bleeding...bleeding everywhere."

Boomer's eyes widened and he shot out of bed, he grabbed some pants, "Has someone fetched the doctor yet?"

"Yes."Bubbles turned her head, blushing as she was looking away, "Hagatha is with her now."

"Where's Scholar Utonium and Belle, get them up now. Damn Him is out of town." Boomer ordered and Bubbles ran out, rushed down the kitchen, he and Hagtha picked her up and carried her upstairs to one of the rooms.

"We shouldn't have moved her, Your highness." Hagatha made her drink more sweet water.

"She couldn't stay on that floor," Boomer shouted. He was surprised that Furface found them. Scholar Utonium pulled up his sleeves and a vial and Ken came in with a bucket. He checked her eyes.

"She's hardly responding, quick tell Belle to prepare that same soup she makes for your condition Your Highness." Scholar Utonium barked the orders.

"Furface...get the soup!" Hagatha ordered.

Bubbles was about to run off but Buttercup stopped her.

"No...please...stay..." Buttercup was so weak, but she held her hand out.

"Stay with her...Furface, we must keep her calm. Hagatha go, Ken give me the parsley hemlock." Scholar Utonium was breathless.

"No...don't let them hurt my baby, please." Buttercup begged when Bubbles held her hand, her head rolled back into her eyes as she was slipping into unconsciousness.

"Keep her conscious...Furface!" Boomer handed her a cup of my water and honey.

"Buttercup...Buttercup...its going to be ok...you need to drink this...for the baby."

"For...my...baby..."She was barely conscious, she took a few sips but her head fell back. Bubbles had to hold her head up so that she could drink more.

"Give her the parsley hemlock, we need her to miscarry or she'll bleed to death!" Scholar Utonium shouted. He put a few drops in sweet water...

"I was...so...stupid...So stupid." Buttercup shook her head, "If I...can keep...my baby...I'll never...be...stupid...again...You'll...tell my husband right...That...I'm sorry...and I...love..him."

"You'll tell him yourself." Bubbles swallowed back he tears as she gave her the cup with the hemlock. Buttercup took a few sips...but she instantly started throwing up and more blood gushed out of her.

"Damn it, where's that soup?" Boomer was outside. He grabbed the soup from Hagatha.

"Sorry, Belle added an extra ingredient. It's cold though."

Bubbles snatched the soup and rushed to Buttercup and poured her some, "Drink this...it's Belle's soup...please Buttercup...wake up." Bubbles cried, Buttercup was turning a deadly shade of gray and was barely breathing.

"Give her the parsley hemlock!" Scholar Utonium shouted.

"No! If she throws up again, that'll be it! SHE'LL DIE!" Bubbles shouted loudly, her tears were down her cheeks, as she begged, "Buttercup...its Belle's soup...for the baby...you've gotta live for your husband and the baby...the baby...c'mon."

Buttercup groaned, she seemed so weak but she drunk the soup all the way. The soup seem to work instantly, she was breathing heavier but even her pain seemed to lessen.

"That's it...we need more." Bubbles cried out. Boomer rushed off and came back with a bowl. With only one drop of hemlock, she drunk it up. She only spat up a little bit.

"No more Hemlock!" Bubbles cried out as another bowl was given to her, Buttercup's body was still limp but at least she could stay conscious long enough drink.

The Doctor rushed in.

"We must clear the room. Your highness step out." He pushed him, Hagatha, Bennett and Bubbles out.

"No..please...don't." Bubbles cried out but the door was slammed in her face, "Please I have to be in there with her!"

"C'mon Furface." Boomer pulled her along into the Sitting Room.

"My lord, we must get started on our work...please tell us how's she doing. Furface, come-" Hagatha was about to order Bubbles.

"No...She stays with me...I need the company."

"Yes sire." Bubbles bowed, she was so worried. They were in the sitting room with only a candle light, the sun was starting to come up, cracking through the windows as the hours passed. Grey wind came into the room and sat by the fireplace, Bubbles petted him as a way to come herself down.

"You think she'll be alright?" He asked, breaking the long silence. She stood up.

"I don't know my liege."

Boomer was walking around, he was biting his thumb nail, a nervous habit of his. When Furface suddenly bowed to him.

"I'm so sorry My Liege, "She started crying, "Me and Belle knew something was wrong yesterday...it's been going on for a week, but..but...I forgot...I didn't mean to...I just got so distracted and...and...now..."She cried louder, he couldn't see her eyes but her cheeks were wet with tears. She was surprised when he came up and hugged her, close to her chest.

"No...I should have paid more attention, I know her all too well, she's tried to be brave and tough, when she's so nervous and scared. I should've made her stayed in her room when I had the chance. It's also her fault too, but now of this is your fault. I saw you in there and she trusts you."

"Your highness, you are very kind, but I couldn't forgive myself if something happens to her...or her baby." She cried harder, "She loves her baby, she even beg to keep him."

"Furface...It's ok...it's going to be ok. She'll make it through this."

"I hope so." Bubbles' lips started to tingle as she looked up at him, she could see him through the eye holes of the bear hood. She stood up on her toes and just kissed him. She didn't know what she was thinking, she just wanted another kiss like last night and what was more surprising, he was kissing her back. It was different from last night, it was more gentle but passionate. He wrapped his arms around her waist, inside her cloak. Each kiss that was broken was followed by another...and another...and another until...

The door suddenly opened...and they stood about, catching their breaths...Ken looked at the two, wondering why they were breathing so hard. Bubbles felt worse than ever, but her lips tingled...she felt so conflicted...she wanted to kiss him again...but he was Buttercup's husband, she couldn't do that to her.

She turned her head to Ken...holding her breath...

"Your Highness..."


	30. Lady in waiting

Ken sighed with relief, "Your Highness...she's alive..."

Bubbles gasped and cried out in joy, she rushed into the room and gasped as Buttercup was less pale and was sleeping. Bubbles rushed to her side and held her hand, its was still cold but she was breathing.

"I don't know what to make of it." The Doctor said.

"Nothing came out, we couldn't induce her to miscarry." Scholar Utonium whispered to Boomer, "I've never seen a woman lose so much blood and survive. She's got a strong will that one...I don't know what was in the soup but that did the trick as well."

"Is the baby alive?" Boomer asked.

"I really can't say...I did felt a kick...but that could've been a spasm. Right now, we've stopped the bleeding..but she needs to be confined." The doctor advise.

"I can't, she's an Earth Fairy, confining her inside will do more harm than good." Boomer shook his head.

"That would explain why she kept throwing up the parsley hemlock, as an earth fairy, her body would reject such harmful herbs. That FurFace made a good call."

"Yeah, and keeping her inside would be deadly too. Earth Fairies get their energy from nature." Boomer said.

"Well, bring in flowers or trees in here. I'm telling you Prince, she must stay inside and in bed. We'll give it a few days and she must bathe in hot water every day in this elixir, so she won't get an infection. I'll come back in a few days and we'll see from there."

"Anything else?"

"Yes...No upsetting her, she must stay calm and absolutely no work or cart rides...hopefully that baby is still alive...but...I just wish I knew. She is amazing though, tough girl. Any other woman would be died." The Doctor walked out. An hour later, Buttercup woke up, rubbing her eyes. She seemed so weak but she smiled.

"Hey there Tough Girl." Bubbles smiled with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't start that sappy crying."" She sat up, her belly was still swollen but Bubbles pushed her back down.

"Just rest...you need to take it easy for now on-"

"You could've died...Buttercup, that was beyond reckless and dangerous!" Boomer shouted, his face was purple with rage. Bubbles was shocked, she had never seen this side of Boomer.

"I'm sorry...but I'm ok now." She said weakly.

"But your baby might not be."

"What? No..No..." Buttercup looked at both of them with shock look, then she held her stomach, hoping to feel something.

"Yes, we don't know if the baby is alive or dead. You are fired as my gardener and you're staying here as my guest-"

"My Lord, please...this isn't the right time." Bubbles tried keep him calm.

"Oh yes it is...I told you if you needed to rest...if you even felt something was wrong...you'll tell me...you have a room and you can stay but no...YOU HAD TO WAIT UNTIL YOU ALMOST DIED AND YOUR RECKLESSNESS COULD'VE COST THE BABY'S LIFE AS WELL!"

Buttercup swallowed hard, she couldn't even say anything back. Fighting for her life had exhausted her, plus she felt like this was her fault. She was just too stubborn and prideful to admit that this kid was making her soft.

"I...I'm sorry." She covered her face, fighting back the tears. Her emotions just have been all over the place.

"And...I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago."

"What does that mean?" Buttercup looked at him with wide eyes, but then she shook her head, "You Promised!"

"Someone told me...that I should try and fix the problem...possibly invite them to a ball."

Bubbles' eyes widened and her face turned pink when he looked at her.

"But-"

"I've made up my mind. I have to open negotiations between the two provinces to prevent this war...and at the next ball...in a few weeks time as soon as I fix our little economic crisis fixed as well... the conflict between Asheia and Flore will be over...hopefully." Boomer sounded like a Prince, with his head held high, he rubbed his forehead, "I really got my work cut out for me."

Buttercup turned pale again.

"My Lord, please...I think she's heard enough. She's been through a great deal."

"You're right, Butterball, I'm not trying to stress you out, but seeing you like that, letting you work in this condition, and you almost dying. I don't know what would happened if you died..."He sighed, Bubbles gulped as her guilt was really twisting her, "There's a double bedroom just down the hall, you will be moved there immediately, it has a windows that overlooks the garden. For the time being, you will be confined...I'll get a barrel tub for you and another gown." He turned his head to Bubbles with a serious look, "Well Dryad, I'm promoting you, you're Now...Lady in waiting to... **Princess Buttercup, future Queen of-"**

Bubbles looked at Buttercup with a surprise,"Buttercup, you're a Princess?!"

Buttercup just held Fang in her arms, not saying a word.

"You will serve her, you'll be by her side and keep her company. Serving her food and obeying her orders except one, if she even tries to escape...you'll alert me...or Belle...but first...Belle."

He turned back around and marched down the hall without saying another word.

Buttercup was carried to her double bed room, giving Bubbles enough time to get her bag of dresses while Gigi was scrubbing the bed. She rushed to the double bed room, walking past the maids...

"I knew it...well I guessed it...as much?"

"Knocked up? How shameful...what a whore."

"I thought the Prince Sebastian like Fair Girls, did you see that golden hair girl he danced with, like an angel. What's he doing with that Butter Whore?"

"I'm not waiting on that slut...he probably *beep* her out of pity."

All three of them laughed.

Bubbles slammed the door, disgusted with them. Bubbles hid her bag under her new bed. Pip was on her head, but then she jumped on a dresser, trying to hide from Fang who was sitting on Buttercup's bed, licking his paws.

"He can't do this." Buttercup winced and sighed at sitting in the hot water.

"But he can...and you should be grateful." Bubbles removed her hood letting her golden hair out, "I was so worried about you...I thought for sure you were going to die...I don't ever want to see that."

"My baby... My baby! I'm such a monster!" Buttercup actually started crying, rubbing her belly, "Just give me one kick...I just need one, give your mother that." She kept crying even after she got up out of the tub. She was in a gown and laid on her side, still crying and holding her stomach, "I really wanted him...or her...What have I done?"

Bubbles sat on her bed and rubbed her head, Fang rubbed oh her forehead, "Now look, we don't know if your baby is dead...he could be just tired...And he didn't come out and there was no body right...so he could still be in there." Bubbles tried to stay positive for her.

"But he wont kick...he did nothing but kick...and he's not. I've killed my baby!" Buttercup continued crying.

"But Sebastian still loves you, he'll forgive you"

"Wha-" Buttercup sat up.

"I have a confession to make, please forgive me...I kissed Sebastian more than once...but I kissed him at the ball and while you were fighting for your life. I'm sorry and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to throw me out of the castle." Bubbles was bowing on the floor, with her forehead touching the floor. She was so scared of what she would do to her. Buttercup punched guards in their steel armor on.

Buttercup just started chuckling, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You are Sebastian's future Queen of course. I don't know why he didn't say so at the Ball. He shouldn't have asked to dance with me...and he did kiss me...but I did kiss him back. I am sorry, he just...just...Well it's history but please don't banish me or something."

Buttercup was still chuckling, wiping the tears from her eyes, "You're serious are you?"

"Huh?"

"Boomer isn't my husband." She started laughing, she took a deep breath and covered her mouth, trying not to laugh hard, "You can't possibly think Boomer could handle me like that. If he didn't threatened me with telling Belle and my baby, I would do what I want."

Bubbles looked up at her, her eyes couldn't be opened any wider, "Huh? But...he...he was talking to you like you two are close. He even ask to keep a close eye on you."

"Well of course...he's my...br-A friend."

Bubbles rubbed her forehead, her head was hurting.

"But he said...you're a Princess, a future Queen."

"Yeah...someone else's. a different kingdom."Buttercup laid there, petting Fang. She was still pretty weak and a little pale. She snuggled underneath the blankets, shivering.

"But...but...who-"

"I can't believe you thought Boomer was my husband." Buttercup laughed again, "Ugh, I can't just lay here all day."

"You're going to have to." Bubbles put her hold back on when there was knocking. Two of the maids came to grab the barrel and another maid, placed a wooden bed table with a tray of food. It was more of Belle's soup with a side of sweet bread and a satchel of apple peel candy. The maid was about to leave but Buttercup stopped her.

"Ahem...I believe my Lady in waiting would like a tray as well' Furface, what would like to eat?"

"Oh...anything...Please."

Buttercup said with a nod, "And once you finish that...could you please tell Belle that I would like to see her. Thank you. Oh and I would very much like some flowers...perhaps ask one of the men to open the door. Please and thank you."

Buttercup and Bubbles laughed after she closed the door, Bubbles said, "Buttercup, don't give her a hard time."

"Please, don't bitch deserves a little hard work. All she does is gossips and complains all day. Some people should be happy that they have a job and a roof over there heads. There are many people who don't even have that." She said,"Plus, I know she talks about me...and it can't hurt to have a little payback." She

"You knew that they were talking about you?"

"Of course, I have ears and I see the way they looked at me, like the fairies back at home. But I don't care what they say...not anymore...they don't know me...so they can't judge me."

Bubbles nodded, she was happy that Buttercup was safe, she was happy that she wasn't a home wrecker and she was beyond thrilled about the kiss. He kissed her with such passionate she thought she might burn.

The Maid came back with Gigi and a tray for Bubbles, Gigi struggled to open the window. When Belle came up, She unlatched the windows and opened them wide, letting that fresh spring air come in.

"I'm glad my soup worked for ya Cupie. That was quite berry very scary night you put us thought."

"Yeah, but your soup helped, what did you put in it?" Bubbles asked.

"Well I added extra hot spicy peppers, cordyceps and basil." Belle stick her tongue.

"Basil huh?"

"So...Princess, are you ready to us who's your husband?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm not telling."

"Oh...well seeing her ring-" Belle was about to talk but Buttercup covered her mouth.

"Oh no you don't...no theories..or I'm eating all your sour apples again and...I know you brought jar of sour apple preserves. I'll eat it."

Belle licked her hand, Buttercup snatched it away, gagging, "I don't care, I can buy more."

"Oh yeah...then I won't tell you what I think of your food anymore."

"No...you beast!" Belle cried in agony, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"You brute. How will I know what it tastes like...everyone lies to me except you!" Belle pouted and cried.

"Awwwww...but I wanna know the man who captured your heart. I bet it's romantic." Bubbles sighed.

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes. Don't know what got into me."

Last night event took its toll, Buttercup was snoring, she was soundly sleeping. Bubbles was stumped at what Belle was saying about her ring...Buttercup wasn't wearing her glove anymore. It was a silver ring with a large emerald, there were small words engraved that said, "With Love."

Bubbles couldn't get the hint, the ring was the shape of a flower. She shrugged her shoulders and yawned, going to sleep.

A few hours later, she woke up, feeling a familiar hard kick.

"Bubbles...bubbles...he kicked...he kicked." She shouted.

Bubbles shot up from her nap and touched her stomach, she gasped as she felt another kick, "We shouldn't get too excited...I don't wanna give you false hope...but it could be a good sign.

* * *

In Kyotoro, Butch sat in his tent, looking at his ring. His dark mood darkened the sky.

His manservant cleared his throat.

"Sire, the people are waiting."

"Yes of course." He clenched his fists and picked up his staff, Summer followed him. One of his generals came up to him, "Staus Report."

"Yes...the Daimyo is ready to speak with you. To discuss terms."

He sighed and looked at Ralph, "Any news on my Wife yet?"

"The spy said that there's no trance of her in Asheia."

He growled, "Tell the Spy to look harder, that Prick has to have her. None of my other brothers would hide her from me. I want my Angel found." He sighed with a tear in his eye, but he walked into the tent and he sat in a chair across from a middle aged man, "You called for me." He said coldly.

The daimyo was shock to find out that he was up against a teenager...that he was losing to someone so young, "I would wish to start a treaty...a deal."

"And what about your shogun? Wouldn't he be disappointed?" He asked with a head tilt, tapping his finger on the table. His eyes were cold...emotionless with heavy bags under them. This mighty Prince who's magic can affect the weather made The Daimyo sweat beads.

"Well of course, but you have ravage my lands...my villages-"

"But your family and people are spared, will the ones who didn't fight back anyways. I can't help that some of your warriors don't know when to quit."

He gulped, "We will join your kingdom."

"That's good to hear...This Province has some interesting culture, creatures, and food, I would like to make peace and keep it in tact. You may have your lands, nothing's changed...what you pay your shogun, comes to me." He said with a dry and tired tone, the Daimyo agreed.

"A toast. I heard you're quite fond of Alcohol, you must try Sake...it's potent...I guarantee it's like nothing you ever tasted before." He nodded and the servant placed two small cups down and poured into each cup, "To...Your health, your majesty."

"To yours as well." He was about to drink, he looked left and a pair of light purple eyes darted up with a tilt which made him stopped, "I think...why don't we switch cups?"

The Daimyo paused, baffled but he smiled, "What is wrong, your Majesty?"

"Ren Ling, is there something wrong?" Butch looked back at his brother, who was in the corner. He blushed as everyone was looking at him.

"I just thought...call me crazy, Big Brother, but the servant did stall for a second. I think he forgot which cup is the poison in."

"What...no...there's no poison Your Majesty." His nervous laugh said it all.

"How disappointing, "He glared, the ground had a light rumble, "I really wouldn't mind trying this Sake too. Perfectly wasted Alcohol...how shamefully."

"No, it's not what you think. Please don't be paranoid, my servant is just nervous about serving such Royalty."

"Well...why don't you drink yours and I'll drink mines, if I kill over, you get an arrow to your skull...you and your family...but if You die, die with the comfort that your family won't die because of your foolishness and a waste of my time. Your call."

"Big Brother?" Beast seemed shocked but one nodded from Butch and he pulled out is arrow and bow and pointed it at the Daimyo's head.

"I'm waiting, if I drink mines first...you'll have to drink yours...3...2...1.."

"No...stop...Please...please...He said you were the devil...that making a deal with you is sighing a pact with Tengu On I himself."

Butch glared, he took a deep breath and it was like pure ice. Summer was growling, baring his teeth at his master's displeasure.

Each word he spoke, brought a sharp coldness into the tent, "And yet...your people...his people...are coming into my kingdom, running in fear for their lives, pleading for me because the man I left in charged...is running the province and keep all the money."

The Daimyo gulped.

"So I send my envoys here...just to learn...what was going on with this new territory my father has conquered...just to find my Envoys' heads in boxes a few months ago. They had families, wives and children who grieved for them. My Father oppressed this Province, but I let you have a lot more freedom but I'm the devil...I'm the devil for letting you keep your home and your heads...even though...your name is on the signature here...as part of the resistance...in the Blood...the Envoys' blood probably." He placed a worn scroll on the table and pointed at the daimyo's name.

"Your Highness?" Ralph gulped, freezing at this intense chill but Butch lifted his hand.

"Now drink...your sake."

The daimyo cried out but his tears were wasted.

"Big Brother that is quite enough." Beast had goosebumps, it was like Butch was out for blood.

"Oh not until he drinks his cup." Butch sighed, he was about to drink when the Daimyo slapped it out of his hand and bowed to the floor.

"Please...please...forgive me...please."The Daimyo cried out. Butch stood up and picked up a dagger and held it at the daimyo's neck.

"Keep your land, but remember your loyalty...or we'll play this game again." Butch glared, but the skies cleared up and heat returned to the tent.

Butch walked out of the tent, the daimyo crying on the ground out of pure terror. He didn't seem human, like a possessed Noh Mask.

Ralph whispered to Beast.

"He's getting worse...it's like he's almost out for blood...we must find his wife. She's the only one who can smack some sense back into him...or punch."

"I agree, he is unstable without her...or at least without knowing if she is alright. My soldiers have checked Lunaria, I do not believe she is there." Beast said.

"And I'm positive she's not with her family in Flore...Airebellia is out of the question, that Kingdom has gotten too dangerous...Magi Or Sonata...god why would she run away? I thought she loved him."

"Perhaps...my father has something to do with it. He disapproved of their union from the start. What is wrong with Airebellia?"

"Having you heard...the King has gone quite mad...Seems that his daughter, Princess Aurora has disappeared and now...the kingdom is dangerous. The King is out raged."


	31. Memories

Boomer was walking down the hall, he hardly had any sleep for two days. He was exhausted...was that the excuse he could use to justify what he did to Furface. His mind was in a muddle, he need to apologize to her.

An hour passed as he was sitting at his desk. His Diving Bell Spider was pulling a fish into its air bubble when Brick rushed into the room, closing the door and breathing heavily.

"You've gotta help, she's completely lost her-"

"Oh Honey Lips, " A voice song down the hall, he winced at the voice, "Where is my little bundle of love? I have more love to share with you. Come on out my Sweet Sweet strong man!"

Boomer cracked the door a little and saw Blossom rushed by. She had large hearts floating above her head and hearts on her cheeks were glowing deep red.

"Whoa...I've never seen her like this...what did you do?" Boomer looked at him, slowly closing the door again.

"I don't know...I was dead drunk last night...I don't remember anything...I woke up and she was at my door...she said She accepts my declaration of love and she's been after me for the past thirty minutes...help me."

"Oh Honey Lips...I know you're near...I can sense you...*giggle* I accept...now c'mon out my little Heart Beat."

"You might as well get it over with...she won't stop until she kisses you."

Brick grabbed him with pure fear, "She's kissed me three times."

"What?"

"Help me...I've gotta get out of here."

Blossom poked her head around the corner, "There you are."

Brick screamed and was about to run but Blossom had grabbed his wrist and pulled him into her bear gripping hugging, "STOP! HELP!"

She gave him several kisses on the forehead and cheeks when she noticed Boomer, "You'll be the first to hear the good news...it's official...we're getting married!"

"What!" Brick pushed back.

"Princess Blossom, Brick said he was drunk last night...I don't think you can believe everything he said." Boomer smiled nervously as his oldest and strong brother was no match for a love struck Emotion Elf. He was able to get out of the bear hug but she was holding his wrist with a fierce grip.

"Normally I wouldn't...but last night was different...he gave me a ring...he even said his wedding vows." She squealed in delight as she held her hand up to reveal a golden ring with a ruby in the shape of a heart on it, "And then...he kissed me...oh and what a kiss...so forceful...so passionate...my lips still tingle with the thoughts of it...I accepted Honey Lips...now we just need to put his on and make it officially **unofficial man and wife**...I mean you'll have to repeat your vows...and we must have a wedding...with of course a priest...but we'll figure that out after...I say my vows." She pulled out a golden wedding band with pink diamonds and hearts engraved on it.

"Looks like a wedding ring ta me." Boomer had a sweat drop on his forehead as Brick was crying out in fear and struggling to get away.

"Oh c'mon darling. Playing hard to get at such a wonderful time...Boomie here will be the witness to our wonderful unofficial union. With this ring..."

"LIKE HELL?!" Brick cried out clenching his fists but with one hard cracking squeeze, he crumpled to his knees. He still struggled to pull away.

"Now for my Heartichan vows...with this ring, I shall love you always, to honor and to hold...even in sickness and in health...normally this is the part with the cords...but we can save that for the official wedding...to bond our love and happiness-"

"No hapiness...misery...pure misery."

"Oh no...what was the next line *blush* Oh to bear your children in this wonderful bond and to bring union to our kingdoms...I ask thee to be mine."

Boomer was struggling so hard not to laugh.

"I say Nay... NNNNNAAAAYYYYY!" Brick cried.

She growled and pinched his cheek, "YOU BETTER ACT RIGHT FOR THE REAL WEDDING! YOU CAN'T RUIN OUR SPECIAL DAY!" She squeezed harder and place a ring on his right ring finger. The glowed red and shrunk to his finger.

"NOOOOO!" Brick struggled to get the ring off.

"Silly fake hubby, only I can take the ring off...and I won't because your my handsome Knight in shining armor. Boomer? If you please."

"I pronounce you...Unofficial Husband and Unofficial wife. You may kiss the...groom." Boomer snickered at him, Brick lifted his fists at him.

She pulled him up by the face, puckering up for another kiss.

"Wait...maybe not until the real wedding...The rings already make you officially unofficial..." Boomer shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh...there's no time to lose...I should start inviting people...we have a lot to do...my unofficial husband. C'mon..."

"Wait...Princess Blossom...as much fun as this is to watch this...I need your help...both of yours. Please sit..." Boomer asked as he sat behind the desk, he cleared his throat, "Since the little issue with Magi, I heard there's been a limit on magical items in both Kingdom and Province. Brick, you told me that since Magi closed trade, you can't get Fire orbs which is what your Kingdom uses... to make glass."

"Yeah...regular fire isn't hot enough." Brick shrugged his shoulders, he was bored already. This kind of political part wasn't exactly his thing, that didn't mean he didn't get it, it just bored him to tears. Blossom, despite her love struck state was in full focus.

"Well..." Boomer started the negotiations.

"Well I can ask Daddy...and because our Kingdoms are...combined by our love," She sighed lovingly but was back to focus, " It can be possible. We can pay for the Fire Orbs and we could use the Magical Items as well, especially weapons. Our blacksmiths are out of magical material and unable to supply our army. We've got the open trade with Lunaria and their ores, but we can't do anything to them."

"Well my people and their skilled alchemy could...turn these ores into the materials your blacksmiths need."

"Correct."

"Especially weapons...since I'll need them.I hate to say this...but with Magi closing their trade, I don't think we stand a chance against Butch's army...he's distracted with Kyotoro, but I doubt he's forgotten."

"About that...What would it take...for you to forgive him?"

Brick crossed his arms, "Like the hell I will...Blossom should have declared war since he hit her."

Blossom scoffed, "Rule one in Diplomacy my Love, war is only the last resort. Butch was very sorry...and you told me yourself that he's acting this way because of his wife going missing. Oh...it makes me feel so sad, he must really miss her...love her...I just hope you act like that if I go missing."

"I would celebrate."

She bonked him on the head, Boomer continued, "You guys can't go to war...you'll just bring the rest of us into it. Asheia and Flore are the strongest and richest Provinces."

"Agreed. As his unofficial wife, Brick won't on his side. We shall be busy with our wedding...in fact...we may need more of those Fire orbs to make those enchanting fire crackers." Blossom sighed and was back to being serious, "We should focus our energies on this magical weapons and magical items crisis and figuring out how to quiet Butch."

"Well...that won't be hard to do...I'm planning a ball...in a few weeks...and I would like to invite the happy couple here." Boomer smiled widely, Brick scoffed.

"We could make it an Engagement Ball...in Eqaria...oh what fun..."Blossom giggled, hugging him and Brick groaned in pure despair and suffering with his hang over.

Bubbles went outside to water Buttercup's crops and pluck some buttercups from the garden. She walked through the kitchen door.

Belle was chopping some herbs and throwing some peppers at Jack, she turned around in joy to see Bubbles.

"Hey there...Friend...just the person I came to see. Its teatime and Cupie must have her cup. I used some more basil and rosemary." She snickered with joy, the whole kitchen looked at her.

Bubbles shrugged her shoulders, embarrassed but Hagatha came up to her, "How is she?"

"She's better...she really hates not going outside, so I'm bringing her some flowers." Bubbles mumbled, she glared at the same three maids who were snickering.

"And...da child?" Hagatha asked, looking really concerned.

"We don't know yet. She's very upset, she hasn't been feeling any kicking."

"Well, I want ta tell ya, Fur Face, you took real charge in there. I thought you were some half wit, but you were very supportive and The doctor told me by the time he got there, he would've been too late. So, please keep up the good job. Oh and I went to town and brought some fabrics and sewing materials for her...for the baby. Children are strong, Fur Face, I remember one time, falling down da stairs with my Son still in my belly, he did a lot better than me." She held the basket.

"Thank you." Bubbles curtsied and took the basket. She calmly went upstairs, passing those three maids. She came back in the room, locking the door and removing her Fur Cloak as she gave her the tea tray.

"I'm not hungry..." Buttercup looked at her stomach and laid to the side.

"Buttercup, you must eat for-"

"FOR THE BABY! HE HASN'T KICKED...HE'S DEAD! Damn it, I'm such an idiot-"

Bubbles shushed her, she sat on the bed with her and poured her a cup of tea from the kettle, "You need to stay calm...perhaps he's resting, like I said before. Hagatha has brought you some sewing things for the baby. We can make him clothes...or a baby quilt, oh it would be so precious."

Buttercup sighed and took a sip, "I'm not good at sewing."

"Well I could teach you...My Mommy taught me...she was great at it, and she said that when she was **finally** pregnant with me...she wouldn't move an inch and just sewed all day long." Bubbles laughed as she sipped her tea and ate a cookie.

"Finally?"

"Yes...My Mommy and...Well, My parents had a hard time conceiving and my mom miscarried about three times and brought five stillborns into the world. She was so...upset."Bubbles gave a light smile, "She said she prayed every night and the ad- Some people thought...Daddy should remarried but he wouldn't." She wiped a tear away but sighed that she could say Daddy without feeling the need to throw up.

"He didn't remarry."

"No...He loved my Mommy so much. Then one day, an wise woman who lived on the outskirts of the city told her to bathe in the sea everyday and that the spirits of the Ocean would bless her...that's what she told me...she did exactly as she was told...and she was pregnant again. Mommy immediately confined herself, she refused to get out of bed but she would leave the windows open to let out the fresh sea breeze. She sewed all day, until I was born...she and Daddy cried...when the doctors said I was a strong healthy baby. I was their golden ray of sunshine. My Mommy tried to find the old wise woman, but the cottage looked like it was abandon for years...with a gravestone of that wise woman's name." Bubbles made a ghostly sound.

Buttercup turned pale and shivered, "You're lying...I hate ghost stories...I hate ghost."

"Oh Ghost aren't real, I think Mommy just told me that to scare me a little."

"No...they are real, My Old man is from Kyotoro, where ghosts are common and stuff. He and my Brother saw them all the time, they even know ways to protect themselves. Like sprinkling salt or having iron to protect you. One time, I went to Kyotoro with my Dad and Brother but I lost them in the crowd and ran across...Kuchisake-Onna...I didn't know at the time...she has a fan covering her mouth and asked me: Am I Pretty?"

Bubbles gasped, "Well was she pretty? What did you do? Did you survive?"

"Seriously...I'm right here, "Buttercup rolled her eyes, eating an apple, "Well...I scoffed...I didn't know why would someone tried to ask me that...so I tried to ignore her and walk away...but she just appeared around the corner, still standing there...her face closer to mines...asking Am I Pretty? How the hell should I know? I answered back, she seemed confused and I walked off again. I was almost at the crowd of people when she appeared again...asking her same question...that's when Dai came up behind me...and said So-So. Once again...she was confused and he threw salt at her. She screamed horribly...dropping her fan...and that's when I saw it..."

"What? What?" Bubbles was on her hands and knees, she could barely contain herself.

"Her face...was bloody red dripping to her kimono...and her mouth was cut all the way to her ears...in a twisted grin...Dai pulled out his iron sword and swiped across, and she disappeared...in fact there has been similar cases here too...when she asks you that question, if you say no...you die, but if you say yes...she'll cut you and give you the same twisted grin or kill you on the spot. When children, women, and even men were found with their faces in a twisted grin...or stabbed in the chest by scissors...so...hasshe followed me here and found more victims...you never know...she could be around this very corner...in this town...or in this castle...waiting to ask some poor soul that question..." Buttercup said with a spooky voice when a clap of thunder shook the castle and made Bubbles squeak in terror. Buttercup laughed in pure delight as the rain started to pour from the sky. She got up and walked towards the window, smelling that fresh spring rain. She suddenly ducked back.

"Buttercup, you need to be laying back down."

"Well, looks like the last of the guests are leaving...finally?" She remarked, poking her head over again, she snickered. Bubbles peered over and ducked as well. Her friend Blossom was pulling Brick into the carriage, Ashlia was sitting there, just watching.

"Oh...oh..."Buttercup winced, holding her stomach, her eyes widened, "I think...he just kicked...Bubbles feel."

Bubbles touched her belly but she didn't fell anything. Buttercup walked slowly back to her bed, trying to put on a brave face as She started munching on a green apple.

"Why don't you show me how to sew...and tell me more about yourself...just...anything."

"Well, I'm from Airebellia, I'm not a Dryad as Bo...Prince Sebastian calls me...I can talk to a few animals...and I hate bugs." Bubbles pulled out some fabric from the basket, "Hmmmm...she has blue or pink...how about green and yellow?"

"Anything with flowers on it? I want a pattern that's like nature...the great outsides...back in Flore, I would stare out at the stars, listening to the crickets chirp and the cicadas make their buzzing sound. Don't tell anyone...but I love ladybugs, they're my favorite. I lived close into a field where there was all kinds of ladybugs...and fireflies. I would weave baskets and watch them." Buttercup smiled a little, she watched Bubbles with her needle and thread, cutting a piece of the yellow and green into triangles and sewing them together.

"Back in Airebellia, after it rained like this, you could always see a mystic rainbow over the Ocean. The sea nymphs would spiral and dance at the sparkles of the rainbow." Bubbles sighed with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Oh I miss it."

"Why don't you go back?"

"I can never go back home...I can't smell that tasty salt water air, collect seashells and wiggle my toes in the warm sand. I can never go back..." Bubbles started to cry as her father's twisted face flashed in her head.

There was a knock at the door, Bubbles put her cloak back on and unlocked the door with bow as the same maid came in.

"I was sent to get your tray."

"Yes...proceed."Buttercup said with an air of nobility, as the maid picked up the tray and was about to leave, she stopped her, "Oh...And...I have that apple craving."

"I can bring you some more from the Orchard."

"Oh no...no...I want something sweeter...Belle...our beloved Cook has brought some Sour Apple preserves...I would like the whole jar and a spoon."

"But...but..."The Maid's eyes widened at the dangerous task she just gave her.

"You can try to buy them from Cooper in Town, he has an excellent selection...I'm sure you know him, since I've seen you sneaking off there...with a young man, but it costs five coppers...which I doubt you have after spending it on that good luck love charm. So...your call."

The maid winced.

"Oh...you might survive if you tell her that I want it...if she gives you the chance. Could you please summon Hagatha for me? Thank you, that'll be all." Buttercup shooed her.

Bubbles closed and locked the door, both started laughing, Bubbles snorted, "Buttercup, you really need to stop."

"Ah...Bitch deserves it. Do you know...she's more of a slut than I am. At least mines gave me a ring and love...lots of love. Damn, I miss him sometimes just a little. Bubbles, he had a bad reputation on the outside, but he was...still a jerk...but he was my jerk." She sadly sighed and looked out the window. Bubbles gasped, she thought this might be the perfect time to ask who her husband was...

Hagatha came right in, she curtsied, "Your Highness."

"Yes...I really would like more fabric...for the baby..."She opens the nightstand and pulls out a pouch, "We're going to make the baby's clothes, and I would really like you to pick the fabric, here's some money." She held the bag up and Hagatha grabbed it, "You might know which to pick...and this should cover anything expense...please."She begged.

"Of course, Your Highness. I shall go immediately. The baby shall have the best of the best." Hagatha bowed and rushed off, passing Boomer.

Buttercup pouted and crossed her arms, "Hello Warden."

"Hello Prisoner, just seeing how's my guest doing." Boomer crossed his arms playfully. Bubbles' lips tingled and she wanted another kiss, "I just thought...I should come by...I'm going to send the letter...I was thinking maybe you might send 'him' something first."

"You're really going to do this?" Buttercup sighed.

"Yes...He thinks..." Boomer mumbled something and her face turned purple.

"WHAT!"

"Now Buttercup...you have to be calm. I just wanted to tell you...you're one of the few people who can talk sense to him...He's declared war...and you must stop this...I just got a letter from..."

Bubbles snuck out of the room, she could barely breathe with Boomer in the room. He walked out and bumped into her...

"Oh...Furface...hey...look about what happened-"

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I'm sorry. I was emotional and it won't-"

Boomer lifted her chin, he had this strange look on his face that sent her heart beating into her ears.

"So...I kinda hope it happens again, is that weird, Dryad?"

Bubbles felt so conflicted...she wanted to remove her cloak...she would've...he was lowering himself down to her...when...

"Your Highness...you must hurry...A Man has come to see you...Sir Richard from Airebellia." Gigi was running to them.

Bubbles' heart just stopped...Sir Richard was here...

 _ **"You'll always be mine!"**_


	32. Hysterical

**Bubbles POV**

I could barely breathe...not only with Boomer but Sir Richard is here. I have to flee...

I could barely focus as my mind just flashed back to it all...the smoke...the blood...the deranged looks...Mommy frowning at me for not keeping my promise...

I gasped and ran back into the room, slamming the door. I rush to my bed and pulled out the bag.

I gasped...tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Buttercup asked me, but all I could do was fall to my knees, my mind...felt like it was cracking...I was cracking...my body just froze as I looked up into the ceiling...everything looked so dizzy...and...completely-

I felt a hard slap on my cheek, that snapped me out of...my mind breaking.

It was Belle standing in front of me, she smiled, "See...a slap a day, keeps the funnies away."

"Son of a bitch, "Buttercup crawled out of bed and held me by my shoulders, "What happened? You just froze there for like 10 minutes...I couldn't snap you out of it. You were just drooling and staring up at the ceiling."

"Just like Bunny Boo, she does that a lot. You slap her and she snippy snap out of it...problem is, now she comes at you with a knife." Belle had a sweatdrop and she scratched her head, "In fact...Mommy too...and of course Daddy...but I'm the only one who doesn't have those naughty episodes of a mind completely going mad...but Bubbly, you're close...you're nearly there. Time for more tea and talking...you must talk with a cup of tea."

I rubbed my cheek, it stung but I just froze. Belle had a tea tray and she held out a cup for me...

I gasped as if I was holding my breath.

"I have to leave!" I screamed out. I rushed to my bag with tears running down my cheeks.

"What?" Buttercup screamed.

"Cupie...I got this."

"I can't go back, I can't...I won't...I won't do it!" I screamed and shouted but Belle stood in front of me and grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me towards Buttercup's bed and pushed me back onto it. Belle was actually a lot stronger than she looked, "Let me go!"

"Cupie...the other hand." Belle smiled and Buttercup sat on the bed, holding me.

"He'll find me! Please let me go! Please! Please!" I kicked and scream but they wouldn't let go.

"This isn't relaxing Bubbles, now stop kicking."

"Let it out...it's the only way your mind won't crack." Belle said. Mina and Jack came out of no where and held a vial up, "Now then Bubbly, this is Poppy seed drink, you need a little drop, I can put it in your tea or down your throat. The Lucy goose choice is yours."

"Stop struggling or she'll do it!" Buttercup shouted.

I stopped and just cried. I let it all out. Belle pulled my hood back and rubbed my hair like I've done to Buttercup.

"There you go. Now, drink you tea...it's the law." She poured a little of the poppy seed juice and handed me a cup of tea. I sat up and drunk some, this tea taste so good. I felt calmer now...

"Now then...what's going on...you've got to tell us..."

"Yeah... Aurora." Belle giggled and I gasped.

"Aurora? It wouldn't be Princess Aurora of Airebellia?" Buttercup sat back, holding her stomach and glaring at me.

"How did you know?" I asked looking at both of them.

"I saw your royal ring and your golden hair. Only one person in these kingdoms has such flowing golden Goldie lockes." Belle giggled but she stuck her tongue out at Buttercup.

"But...how did you know about me being a Princess?" I asked Buttercup.

"You talk about Airebellian Beaches...plus Boomer talks about a princess who was like a golden ray of sunshine...and was just the sweetest...and had also golden sun hair."

I blushed at Boomer's comment, "Well, you guys won't tell...if you mention my name there could be a lot of trouble especially to Sebastian...Boomer."

"Well tell me, who does a Princess end up as My so called lady in waiting..explain." Buttercup said, both of them were looking at me. I didn't know what to say. I suddenly winced, both hands on her swollen stomach.

"Buttercup!" I yelled, but she shook her head.

"That could be a kick...I think he kicked. Feel!" She had a hopeful look on her face as I placed my hand on her stomach, "Well?"

I shook my head and watch as her face crumpled into despair.

"Just How about another cup of-" Belle tried to smile.

Buttercup snapped the teacup out of Belle's hand, "I DON'T WANT A DAMN CUP OF TEA! DON'T YOU GET IT! IF HE DOESN'T KICK OR SOMETHING! YOU KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN! THE DOCTOR IS GONNA COME BACK WITH HIS PENNYROYAL AND KILL HIM...IF HE'S NOT DEAD ALREADY!" She cried out. Tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Buttercup, you have to stay calm-" I stood next to her as she screamed. Belle smiled and sighed, she held her arms out and Buttercup just fell back into her lap.

"I should've done it myself...I made my own potion myself when I found out I was with child but I couldn't...I just couldn't...I should have...because he scares me...and what he says. He hates me...so much."

"Who?" I asked, someone could actually scare her. This must be a scary person.

She continued, "He said if I stayed, I would be killed...I would be poisoned...or a horrible accident. No one believed me...when I found out I was pregnant...and I couldn't kill my baby so...I ran."

"Your husband?" I asked, this was new to me. I felt like I was learning something scary about her.

"Now...Boomer's gonna tell him and he'll take me back to it...back to that madness...I ran to protect our baby...and now I killed my baby...all this...for nothing." She continued, she sniffed, and laid there in Belle's arms.

I'm so confused...Was Buttercup's husband trying to kill her...but she talked about him before with so much love...why is she scared of him?

"Enough with the worry flurries, your baby is tough...you're tough as stone." Belle hugged her tightly, "Its gonna be fine, Cupie."

Buttercup was in silence, just quietly crying and rubbing her stomach.

Boomer can't bring her husband here...I have to tell him...maybe he doesn't know...maybe she's too embarrass to tell him...

"I'll be right back, please watch her." I rushed out of the room with my fur cloak.I thought I had it bad...well maybe I still do but at least I can help someone else. I won't let Buttercup get hurt. She seemed really scared, I don't have time to think about my problems.

 **Normal POV**

Boomer sat Sir Richard down in front of his desk. He tried his best to straighten up the royal decrees and documents.

Bubbles asked enough people to found out that he was going to his Chambers. In her drive to help, She completely forgot about...

"Sorry about the mess, busy morning...eh...drinks...would you like tea Or would you prefer something stronger." He asked. Sir Richard tried his best to fix his desheveled appearance. He had bags under his eyes, five o clock shadow and his clothes with oil strains.

"Stronger please." He asked tirelessly.

"Well you're just in luck... Scholar Utonium just brought my newest brewed of Mead. I'm hoping to use it as bait for Xaldin." He tried his best to smile, wondering why he was here.

Boomer grabbed a gourd and poured some in a cup and gave the Advisor some, he quickly drank it down and held it up for another cup. After Boomer poured him a cup, he sat behind his desk.

"Prince Sebastian, I'm sorry for coming here like this but its urgent...Its the King. He's...hes..." Sir Richard tried to struggle to speak, "I need your help...I'm begging for your help...I know this is crazy but I would like you to reestablish your engagement to Aurora."

Bubbles was at the cracked door...in complete shock.

Buttercup apologized to Belle for chipping a tea cup. When she placed her hand on her stomach, she had a questionable look. She winced...she felt something hard.

"Ow...Ow!" She cried out, "Belle...Belle...I think he really kicked. Feel...please..." Buttercup took a deep breath as Mija and Jack put their heads to her stomach along with Belle, "Well?"


	33. Inner conflict

**Boomer's POV**

I thought I was about to fall back in my chair.

"What?!" I asked.

"I know this is sudden...let me explain. The kingdom is in peril. The King...my dear friend...well...I'm sure you've heard the rumors."

I nodded, after the Queen died, the King had just lost it. I could understand from my many visits to Airebellia, the King cherished the Queen like a goddess, so it was understandable that he was devastated when she died; but it was as if he lost his mind completely...Trying to marry his own daughter. My father relished at the near escape of such madness.

"It's much worse...much much worse. Now the Grand Council wants to overthrow him."

"That's not good."

"No, it's not, for several reasons. First, the King may be Mad but the people are loyal to him. He brought the Kingdom back to its former glory single handily to what it is now. Not to mention, if the Grand Council acts, the other Kingdoms may get involve-"

"They could fight over Airebellia, with it being the battle ground." I said out loud.

"Right...but if he continues to rule, Airebellia will suffer. He's cut off all trade, saying that the other Kingdom's are after him. Airebellia is fine...but without our trade routes and our merchants, it won't be long before it crumbles."

"Yes...talk about a rock and a hard place."

"Yes...except one thing...Princess Aurora. The people love her...probably far more than the King. Her works...her charities...she is loved."

"How is she? I haven't seen her...in ages." I said with a gulp.

"She has disappeared."

"Disappeared?" I nearly stood up.

"Last Month, the king grew tired of her stalling and tried to...to...'violate' her-"

My jaw dropped and I slumped back in my chair, "Dear god. I just really can't believe that."

The King of Airebellia was such a kind man. All I can see is him holding Bubbles in the air and hugging her. I was always so jealous of how her father loved and doted on her. He cherished her and his wife while my childhood wasn't as good. He treated me like a son, in fact.

"Believe it...he killed a maid and a guard just to get to her...but luckily she's escaped and the King has been in pure rage about it. He sends his guards and spies to search the kingdoms for her, he's obsessed with finding her...finding his bride. She's been missing for a month now."

"A month. Why wasn't I told?"

"Well we are trying to keep it shush shush. If the people knew that their much loved Princess was gone, then panic would ensure. So far, we've only said that the Princess and King are fighting an illness and the people pray for their recovery but it's only a matter of time."

"And you think marriage will help?"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy...but I have to think about the future and what's good for Airebellia. My old friend...he is quite gone. The death of the Queen has sent him over and beyond and there's no bringing him back. Prince Sebastian, if you see him now...you would hardly recognize him." Sir Richard sniffed, looking as if he was ready to cry. Sir Richard was different from those Snooty Grand Councilors who never even lifted a sword or had any hardships in their lives. He sees the Royal Family as his own family and Bubbles was his beloved Godchild and he took great pride in Airebellia. To see both of them disappearing must be almost too much for him.

He pulled out his handkerchief and blew in it. I poured him another cup of Mead.

"Sorry for my shameful display. This has been a trying month. I've search for her everywhere...not even to bring her back but to put her in a safe haven. I've come to you...also to see if you've seen her...besides the Archduchess of Sonata and the Princess of Hearticha, you're the only other I know she might go to. I must know if she's here."

"A month ago? I don't think so...but she could be in one of the villages. Eqaria isn't exactly a big kingdom. I could ask my guards to do a discreet search for her."

"And the Marriage. It doesn't have to be a real engagement...just one to put the Grand Council off the overthrowing plan. If they learn that Aurora is with you, not only will the people has something to rejoice but she'll be safe."

"Until the King tries to invade." I said, "Look...Eqaria is in a tough spot right now to get involved in foreign policy. If this fake engagement is announced, the King could tell the people that it was a forced engagement and that she's being held against her will. If she's as beloved by her people as you say, then they will rise up."

"I know, but Aurora is the key. It's one hell of a risk, but my Kingdom will die if something isn't done."

I rubbed my forehead at this dilemma. I would jump at the chance normally but...I thought of Fur Face...but I love Aurora too...didn't I? I loved how supportive she was...but did I really love her...

My lips tingled at the thought of that kiss from Fur Face...and that girl from the Ball, I couldn't bring another girl back into my complex life. I already had so much on my plate with getting my Kingdom back to thriving and Buttercup.

"Let me think about it. There is a lot riding on this...not just for your Kingdom but for mines as well. Why don't you stay while I make a decision with my grand council."

"Thank you...thank you so much."

After he left the room, my head hit the desk...Aurora...I just don't know what to do. I don't even think I barely remember her. I don't even know if I love her anymore. I needed some advice...My Council is going to give me hell and I just don't know about any of this.

 **Bubbles' POV**

I lowered my head and just stood still stood. Sir Richard didn't even noticed me as Gigi was walking him. I guess I just looked like a stuff animal or something.

I could barely breathe...Helen...was dead...

Helen...Helen...Helen...

Her name continued to echo in my head as I walked down the hall...until my legs collapsed under me. I was leaning against the wall...

All of a sudden, everything...was darkened...there was a thump...and that smell of iron...I felt something warm on my fingertips...I looked...it was blood...bright red...

My heart was thumping in my chest...that sickening feeling in my stomach...Daddy standing over me with the sword...Helen...Helen...was on the floor...her eye was looking up at me, the light was gone from it...

I was gasping but I couldn't breathe...I can't think...all I can do...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Normal POV

Boomer's head snatched out off the desk as this blood curdling scream filled the whole castle, in fact it was almost ready to knock the castle down.

He stood up and rushed. Some of the servants were already Fur Face, who was thrashing about. She screamed and screeched like an unintelligent animal who was trapped. She just kept blocking and shielding her hands as if the servants were going to strike her.

"What happened?!"

"It's Fur Face, the Child...SHE'S POSSESSED!" The female servants huddled far away.

"She bit me." A male servant cried out.

"Stand back! STAND BACK! Give her some air!" Boomer shouted and every one backed up.

Fur face curled up into a ball and kept crying.

"Back away...everyone...I'll take care of this...go about your business...and someone get Belle." Boomer ordered, he pushed his problems to the side and slowly walked to her, "Fur Face... it's me...Prince Sebastian."

She cried out but she grabbed him and pulled herself to his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Helen...Helen...she's dead...I killed her..."She kept crying.

Boomer was curious about this Helen, but he knew better not to push her. He held her in his arms, as Belle brought a cup with poppy seeds juice. Fur Face took only a sip, but that was enough to calm her down a little, but she refused to be separated from Boomer's shirt.

"Thanks Belle...it's ok...I can stay with her for a little bit." He blushed as he rubbed her back, she was so warm, "Why don't we get off this floor, c'mon. How about we take you back to your room?"

She shook her head wildly and cling to him tighter.

"Helen." Her voice was a mutter.

"Well I can't have you like this around Buttercup...it could stress her out. Why don't you stay in my study for a minute? Cmon...there's a couch there."

Boomer stood up and Fur Face stood up with him. He was back in his study and he sat her on his couch. She had spaced out, it was as if her mind was gone. She just sat there as he walked back to his desk. He poured a cup of water but she just continued to sob with her hands on her face.

"It's gonna be alright Fur Face." He sighed as he rubbed her back underneath her cloak.

"She's dead and it's all my fault." She continued to cry. He rubbed her cheek, trying to wipe the tears away.

"Shush...shush..."He lifted up her chin and looked at those pink lips, he was leaning...but she stood up.

"I must go...I'm a poor excuse of a Lady in waiting." She sniffed, "I just need to focus on something else...I...I just need to go." She just said so suddenly and was about to march out.

"Fur Face, stop...you're on the verge of a nervous break down-" Boomer turned around and was up after her.

"I don't need to be here...I need to focus...I don't need to be here."

"Fur Face...I've seen this before...you're falling apart...aren't you?"

"No...no...no...no. I just...learned something...remembered something...and...and- Buttercup is afraid of her husband."

Boomer was taken back by this sudden forceful person.

"Fur Face, stop...you're trying to distract me...You're...Belle said it...and she knows...damn it."

Bubbles was tried to walk around him but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist, Bubbles' mind flashed...

 _Her Father grabbing her wrist and throwing her on the floor, kicking her in the stomach several times. She winced and cried, trying to crawl away._

 _"As my bride, you will learn your place..." The King was drooling and laughed as Bubbles cried._

 _"I won't be your bride, I'm your daughter...please Daddy!"_

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Fur Face screamed and fell to her knees, "DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE DON'T KICK ME!"

Boomer's eyes widened and he let go of her wrist and was on his knees, hugging her.

She must've been abused...

"Fur Face, I would never ever hurt you...I'm sorry." Boomer kissed her cheek, "I'll make sure ok...Buttercup is a good Princess, she won't hurt you and she won't let anyone else hurt you."

"And you...you won't hurt me...you won't make me go back."

"No...no...whatever you're afraid of...I won't let them send you back." He rubbed her back underneath the cloak, calming her heavy breathing.

"Please...please...he killed Helen...and I did nothing...nothing...nothing..."She sobbed, "He'll kill me too...he will..."

"No...no...I'm here...and I...I-"

 _"Dear god, I love you."_

Fur Face continued to cry and he held her, as he realized that he was holding someone else he loved. Three girls had his heart...but he didn't know what to do about it.


	34. Festival of the Roses

**Bubbles' POV**

I groaned but just relaxed, my mind was being brought out of that haze and brought into the light by something warm around my waist.

Boomer had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Prince Sebastian?" I blushed as I was just inches from his face.

"You're ok? Furface, I thought I was losing you there." He just pushed me back.

"Thank you...I guess I was just losing my head for a bit, I...I...just got some shocking news...a very very close friend passed away recently."

"Oh...I'm sorry. If you need-"

"No...I just need to focus on someone else..."

"Alright but if you feel over the edge, you'll let me know right."

"Why are you so nice to me?" I just asked him.

"I tried to be nice to all my servants...but...I guess...because...I- I think you're-" He touched my face underneath my hood, "Why don't you let me see that face?"

I was taken back by the question, but...Maybe...If Boomer knew who I really was, that could help with this tough decision.

"Just as long as you won't get upset." I pulled up the hood a little bit, just so he could see my nose at least. I wanted to pull it off but my hand just froze.

"Why would I get upset...now I know that you have a very cute nose and...those lips." He grabbed my chin, he lowered himself down and I thought for sure he was going to kiss me and I was ready for it, but he just stopped, "You might need to go...and besides, I believe I gave you an order to stay with Buttercup. You're not a very good lady in waiting."

I chuckled as he pulled me up off the floor, "No. Thank you, Your Highness for being there for me...and I'm sorry for acting so badly." I curtsied.

"Of course Fur Face." He gave me a curious look, "I just got an idea...how about a little break?"

"What?"

Boomer had that look when he had one of his 'naughty' ideas, "Yes...yes...lets go out. There's a small festival in Little Ambrose today, the festival of Roses. Think of it as a break for you and some relaxation before I start on the tough task of getting this Kingdom back on its feet. I won't take no for an answer."

"But...but...you just said...ya know Buttercup."

"Awww...the Green Meanie won't mind. I'll ask Hagatha or Bennet ta send one of the maids in. As your Prince, I'm demanding you go with me."

I don't think this will be a bad idea, "Perhaps she'll forgive us if we buy her some sour apple preserves."

"That's the spirit, meet me at the drawbridge...and bring your basket."

I nodded.

"So you're leaving me...for a time with Boomer huh? " Buttercup asked me, "I wanted to go to the Festival...no fair."

I blushed as I put some pink lip color on, "He forced it on me...I can't refused."

"How does it feel to go out with your ex fiance?"

I stopped and my heart just fluttered, "It...its no big deal. I just have keep my cloak, plus...with Sir Richard here."

"Plus your mind. Belle says your mind is startin ta slip, a little R &R could help. Only that Mad Woman would know. Just be careful, with that cloak."

"Don't worry, thanks to its magic, only I can remove the cloak." I sighed as the cloak wrapped around my body, I looked as one of those nasty maids came in and bowed.

"Mr. Bennet has sent me to attend to you while Fur Face is gone." She bowed with a frown.

"Be gentle." I looked at Buttercup who had a wicked smile.

I walked out of the room and closed the door, feeling kind of bad for that poor girl, until I remembered how she and the other two were talking so badly about her.

"This is gonna be fun." Pip squeaked while inside my basket. I haven't seen her in a while. She's too busy trying to hide from Fang.

"Of course we are." I tapped that little pink nose as she twitch her whiskers. I rushed over to the drawbridge and he was there wearing a old worn blue cloak with a large dusty bronze clasp to hold it together and Grey Wind was with him.

"What took ya so long? The guards would've found out that I left before we've left. C'mon there's a Food Cart from Ambrose about ta leave." He said as the cart was starting to move slowly as Pip helped me get on first, then he climb on and so did Grey Wind. He sat between us and I rubbed his chest.

"Oh Grey Grey, hello boy...hello." I scratched him behind the ears and he sat on my lap, "You brought your wolf, really?"

"Well, it makes me look more like a wanderer with a wolf, plus Grey Wind needs some fresh air and I could use his protection."

I was glad that the driver didn't look back. We went to the North, past the Enchanted Forest and to a hill. The Cobber rustic town of Ambrose awaited us. I could barely contain myself as I saw all the banners and stringers. The village was bustling with Spring.

"This village...I've learned is home to some Magi refugees...perfect for my plan. They make the glass here from the volcanic ash of Asheia and mystic jewels from their mines."

I nodded even though I already know but I was surprised, I thought magic and magical items were banned. Why would he go to a Festival for a town where magic users live.

The cart stopped and he jumped down, quickly helping me and Grey Wind jumped down.

"The people won't get in trouble for-"

He shushed me and pulled me towards a crowd when a man with white hair and mustache stood and a woman with blonde hair but I couldn't see her face. The man was reading something...

"We celebrate our Annual Festival of the Roses with joy and happiness. Just like the flower itself, that wilts in the winter but is brought fresh by the Spring. We have been brought anew. By the degree of his Royal Majesty Prince Sebastian, by royal decree, the magic ban has been lifted." He lifted a piece of paper.

Everyone cheered and clapped loudly and I just gasped.

He did exactly what I said.

"Not only has he apologized for the inconvenience and the our beloved Kingdom of Magi has closed their borders, but he greatly hopes that we shall make our home as wonderful as our old home but to make it as great as Magi. TODAY WE SHALL CELEBRATE THE GREATNESS OF OUR PRINCE!"

"HURRAY!" The whole crowd cheered.

"You did that? When?"

"I wrote it that night after the Ball. I just hope it works, Ambrose City is one that I'm depending on. If I could make this Kingdom into the new Magi, it'll really help."

"It'll work but doesn't it feel nice to be praised." I whispered and he smiled.

"LET THE FESTIVAL BEGIN!"

There was another cheer and then music played and the crowds disperse. A Jester was cartwheeling on the streets and jiggling five balls.

He pulled me to the side. I gasped as I saw a wizard had an hourglass with sands that changed different color.

"Oh...that would be perfect for Scholar Utonium." Boomer said, paying for it and giving it to me, all wrapped up in paper, "Can you hold this?"

"Is that why you wanted me to bring a basket?" I asked, pouting.

"One reason." He stuck his tongue out but I followed him along with Grey Wind. I skipped along to the music, Pip was sitting in my basket.

There were more stalls with wizards, witches and magicians with their funny hats. Mages who spun plain thread into silver thread.

"That's perfect for Buttercup's baby blanket. How much?"

"Haha...three silver crowns."

I pouted as I didn't have that much.

Boomer just brought two.

"No I can't-"

"Its for Buttercup...Princess Buttercup." He shrugged his shoulders.

I felt so giddy about that, Buttercup being a Princess, imagining her in a dress and crown, I bet she is so cute.

"Its one of my worse nightmares, all this shopping and no money." I sighed but laughed playfully, I just need to enjoy myself, "I'm going to teach her how to make the cutest royal baby blankets. Oh Spices for Belle of course."

"That's great."

I wrapped my arms around his without even thinking, "I think...Buttercup is scared."

"Huh? Never thought I would hear those words."

"Well, She was crying, I think she's afraid of her husband. What if he beats her? You can't bring him back."

"Oh...no...no...Buttercup can't be afraid of him. She would never let him get away with hitting her, plus her husband practically worships her. Nah...I think you got it wrong. Its just nerves, Scholar Utonium told me that women got a little emotional crazy when they're pregnant. I bet men too, I would be standing on edge." Boomer gave a hearty laugh, I blushed as my grip around his arm slipped and he wrapped it around me.

"Yes...yes..."That was all I could really say. He brought Grey Wind a large Kansaian Turkey leg, he tried to offer me one but I shook my head.

"I mostly eat fruits, vegetables and fish." I ate a piece of bread and gave Pip a tiny piece of bread.

"No animals huh? I forgot you're a Drayad." He joked and I stuck my tongue out.

I gasped as music was playing, I remembered that melody. My heart felt like it could soar out of my chest.

"Ooh...Dancing. We have to dance." I pulled him by the arm into the middle of the square. I hopped and twirled in the center, luckily for me my cloak was magical fastened to me.

Boomer shook his head. I skipped towards a few people, dragging them in and some dragged more people in until there was several circles of people. I was in one, twirling and stop to clap in the air. I waved Boomer to come in but he shook his head again, until a man bumped him into the circle. I grabbed him before he could object.

Boomer was always a hopeless dancer.

I laughed in delight as I wrapped my arms with his, we skipped together and Boomer struggled to keep up. We spun around in a circle and to the next partner. My body just moved on its own as my mind wandered back to my Castle.

My servants dancing in the Ball room with me, Helen secretly smiling and shaking her head at my foolishness. After Mommy died and things started to get bad, Helen was more family than Daddy at times, she was like my big sister...and now she was gone.

The Music suddenly stopped and I was in Boomer's arms, tears steaming down my cheeks, everyone cheered and clapped.

"Fur Face, what's wrong? My dancing can't be that bad." He joked. I don't know him to be worried, I've already revealed too much to him anyways. I sighed and laughed.

"Tears of joy." I lied and walked away with him, Grey Wind was sitting by the basket, just chewing on a bone now, I picked up the basket, "I haven't had so much fun in a long time like that."

"You really are a good dancer...very good." He had a curious tone in his voice.

"Well I am a Dryad, we love dancing." I smiled.

He laughed out loud, "I'm thirsty, come on. Let's get something to drink. I have a craving for something...really sweet too."

"Oh...well there is a bakery...I mean there's probably a bakery right, every town has one." I caught myself.

"That's not what I meant but it's probably for the best...let's just get something to drink and have more fun." Boomer wrapped his arm around me, I felt like I just missed something.

We got some water from the town's fountain, it was just as beautiful as I remembered with its white stones and-

I suddenly felt it...I nearly dropped my cup...I could feel it...there were eyes looking at me...someone was looking at me...A cold shiver went down my spine, my heart was running in my chest and my body felt like it was breaking into a cold sweat. I don't even think I can turn around...I swallowed hard...

"This town really is beautiful." A voice has said.

I looked up and gasped...it was one of my father's guards...Roderick...what is he and Garmon doing here.

Garmon laughed and got a drink of water, "Not as beautiful as our Kingdom but this Kingdom has charm, a country charm."

Maybe they're here with Sir Richard. Yeah, that's it...they must be here with Sir Richard, not Daddy. Daddy wouldn't leave his Kingdom.

I gulped, as my cold sweat turned into a shiver.

"Fur Face...Fur Face what's wrong?" Boomer's words finally reached me.

I gasped as if I was holding my breath, they were gone. They just walked off...and I could finally breath...I grabbed Boomer's shirt. I can't let this day be ruined, they didn't recognize me...they didn't...Boomer needs this break, think about him...think about Buttercup and her sour apple preserves...just anything.

I looked up, my hand still shaking but I smiled, "Yes...yes..I was in deep thought."

"You're practically as pale as a ghost."

"You would be too if you just realized that we better get some sour apple preserves for Buttercup or I'll suffer a fate worse than death." I forced a chuckle out and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're right...not just for you...but for me too." He laughed and we walked along.

It was almost nighttime by the time we got home. The festival was amazing and Boomer had to carry my basket while Pip rested on my shoulders as we walked through the Garden.

"Well I'm going to suffer Neptune's wrath again, I was suppose to be training."

"My Lord...you can't keep dodging practice."

"But I'm not a fighter, that's Brick and Butch...and Beast...if you steal his food and Blitz, if you're stupid enough to piss him off."

"But you must practice, Sword Fighting isn't just for royalty, it's perfect for protecting too. You gotta learn how to hold your own in case your guards aren't there for you."

"Ya know...I guess that makes sense...especially with what I am about to do. I guess I'll be busier than ever. Look, you might hear something, but this is only political...or...at least happy a dear dear friend. I'm going to help Sir Richard, but I'm only helping...so no running off."

I was taken back by this.

"In fact, I'm gonna post every guard at the entrance way just to make sure if you try and run away...but I'm going to try and help Airebellia but it..I mean...I...I need you to back me up on this."

I was so confused but I nodded, "Of course my Lord." I nodded.

"Good...because I'm so conflicted but I..I..." He didn't even finish that sentence, he just grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. My mind was totally mush at his warm touch. My arms wrapped around the back of his neck.

 **Normal POV**

Buttercup sighed, Hagatha had came back with all these fabrics and stuff but she didn't even know how to begin. She was happy to wait for Bubbles. The bruised and tired maid had crawled back to the servants' quarters.

Buttercup sighed in joy as she was eating a jar of Belle's Sour Apples preserves, she laughed at how the Maid got caught. She couldn't wait for Dinner time. Since there was no one around, she got up from her bed and shushed at Fang playfully.

She sat on the inner stone ledge of the window and opened it. She could see Boomer and Bubbles, she would've gagged and threw something down but then Boomer would've been mad about her moving. The last time she was even in a castle...

 **Mini Flashback**

"Come on, We can get a better view of the fireworks here." A voice pulled her hand to a room with a large window, high above the crowd.

"Isn't this your Lord's study?" She asked, carrying Fang in her arms.

"He won't mind, he barely comes here." He opened a window, letting in the fresh air. The sun was setting and he lit a candle.

Buttercup glared at him as she saw the basket, "Really? You planned this."

"Of course I did, I told you this was a date."

"And I said it wasn't."

"Yeah...sorry don't remember that part, I was looking at the finest pair of legs known to man."

"Perv."

"I said the fireworks would be amazing and you need a good view." He poured her some wine.

"Fine then...but then I'm leaving, "She felt a little embarrassed, being in a room alone with a guy and there was even a small bed. She took only a little sip.

"Kyotoro is fantastic with fireworks, their magicians work tirelessly on it."

"I know, my dad tells me."

"Oh that's right, you're part Kyotoron, have you ever been there?"

"Once, I think it's pretty cool and the clothes are way more comfortable." She shrugged her shoulders and took another sip while He drunk his whole cup in one gulp, "You really need to control that drinking of yours."

"Sorry...I can't stop when I'm nervous." He poured another cup but he looked at her and gulped as the sun set shined in her just right, giving her dark peach skin a warmer glow, like an angel.

"Nervous about what? And stop looking at me like that, you look stupid." She ate some bread and cheese, "Ya need to eat something to soak up all that liquor you're about to drink. You're still looking...quit it." She blushed in embarrassment again but that only made it worse for him.

"That tends to happen when I look at something...Out of this World."

 **I'm stopping there...enjoy.**


	35. Madness

**Bubbles POV**

There was big news that spread through the Provinces, The ArchDuke Blitzkrieg and the ArchDuchess and heir Sonata, Brianna Dawn Octiva d'l Sonata have eloped.

It was the buzz of the whole kingdom, Magi has official cut off ties and trade routes with the Provincial Kingdoms.

On top of that, there was my 'supposed' engagement...The Announcement of his engagement to Princess Aurora.

I just couldn't believe it. All this was happening and I just didn't know what to do.

Boomer was writing a letter to his cousin but he just crumpled the paper.

"I begged him to wait...but he...I guess I can understand. Damn it all."

"That is ok, you're already starting the process. You have enough Magi citizens you'll just have to push harder." I encouraged him, standing by his side, "Each village could handle what Magi had. Ambrose seems good with magical items. Oh and Goldiana, gold...your alchemical roots can be used as magic. You can do this."

"Yeah...yeah...I have a deadline." He growled.

I shushed him and rubbed his head.

"Thanks for being understanding about the whole...engagement thing."

"Thanks for not chasing me with that ugly slimy frog." I stuck my tongue out but gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead.

How did this even happen, he's engage to me but he doesn't know I'm here...he sees me as Fur Face.

"Do you love her...this Princess Aurora?" I asked carefully.

"I don't know...I did care for her a lot and she's amazingly sweet but...I feel bad that I don't remember her so much. Maybe from all this stress."

I felt a little hurt...but I could understand, Daddy would get that stress out and so entangled in the politics and ruling that he forgot he had a daughter and wife sometimes...

"You need some exercise. You must stop skipping your training." I advised.

"Yes Mom." He joked but stood up and touched my hooded cloak, "One day, you're gonna have ta show me your face."

He was leaning down when the door opened, I stood to the side...it was the Village Doctor.

"Ah yeah...Princess Buttercup can have whatever she wants."

The Doctor bowed and I curtised looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your highness but I've come to examine the lady.

I wished I could be there for Buttercup, she had been worried and didn't even sleep last night.

I was down stairs, preparing her tea tray.

"Oh...the docie's here? Oh...she's gonna need my special sour apple jam tea...Its a specialty in Lunaria." Belle giggled wildly as she spun around in the kitchen. I have wondered about Belle a lot, she knew both of our secrets, even Buttercup's husband which I still didn't know but I hardly know anything about her.

"So, you're from Lunaria?" I asked her.

"Yesie, Why?"

"Well, I barely know a thing about you that's all. Lunaria, I've never been there but I've heard so much about it, is it true that the sun only shined once a month and the moon shines as bright as the sun."

"Yes and its lovely, the moon shined above my place...making it look all haunted and spooky like the Headless Coach man."

"Really?"

"I haven't seen him yet...but my Granny swears on her tea cup, so it's gotta be true."

"That Whore, I hope her baby dies." One of the three maids huffed.

"That's a little harsh."

"No I'm serious...she made me clean her windows because of some speck of dust and pluck out roses from the thorniest bush in the garden. I hope her baby died."

I gasped when I heard that, I just couldn't believe anyone could be so cruel.

"Come on, a baby." The third one said.

"If that whore is a Princess, then I'll eat my own apron." The first maid continues, "I heard she's a mistress, toss away by her king after he was done with her...a peasant girl. Like the farm animal she is, she got pregnant right away and now she's lost goods." The first maid continued, "She is just using our sweet kind Prince. He just has to be a hero and she's using him. I heard that our fine lady is so horny and just gives it away, that she's done it with a homeless guy just for a piece of his bread."

"Seriously."

 **Normal POV**

Bubbles' eyes disappeared under her cloak as she grabbed a silver tray.

 _Buttercup nearly losing her baby and her life._

 _Buttercup flashing her ring._

 _Her tears at the thought of losing her child._

 _The fear of her husband_

Bubbles had enough

"Ugh...Fur Face, what do you want? Don't you have a Mistress to serve. Don't let her corrupt you." The first maid and the other two laughed.

Bubbles just lost it, she swung the tray into the first one's face, the other two screamed and backed away as Bubbles smacked her with the tray again. Then she dropped it and started hitting her with her fists on the back. The first maid was shielding herself and crying out as this Mad creature just continued to hit her, her little fist pounding on her. Her madness completely took over...she wasn't fighting the maid...she was fighting her father...

She just hit harder and harder even when the Maid was on the floor.

"Stop this! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Mr. Bennet yelled and the male servants who were enjoying the fight, immediately pulled them above.

"She's a wild animal! Just look at her!" The second maid cried out.

Bubbles bit the male servant and ran towards Belle, hugging her and crying.

"Well...call me crazy...but you did just talked about her lady." Belle tilted her head.

"You two...in my office at once!"

Bubbles didn't move, she was trembling and breathing heavily, her eyes were wide opened like she saw a ghost.

"I thought...Daddy...I saw Daddy...she turned into Daddy!" Bubbles screeched.

"Shhhh...shhh...Its ok." Belle rubbed her back. She had some poppy juice in a vial, that Mina poured in a cup for her and Belle gave it to Bubbles. Her hand was shaking so bad that Belle had to hold it to her lips. Bubbles drank it all.

Mr. Bennet tried to grab her, but he stopped when Belle shook her head.

"I will tell His Royal Highness about this. EVERYONE BACK TO WORK!"

"Belle...what is wrong with me?" Bubbles was trembling, "My mind...all I can see...is Daddy...I was fighting Daddy...she shouldn't talk about Buttercup like that...but I was fighting Daddy."

"No worry flurries, you're just going mad, but all the best people do." Belle struck her tongue out, "Just focus on one piece of pieces and you'll survive the chaos going in your head."

Bubbles looked so confuse.

"Cupie needs ya...I'll bring the tea party later." Belle giggled and twirled her up the stairs, she turned back to Mina and Jack, "We are going to need a ton of poppy seeds. If we don't do something...she'll lose her mind...like Bunny...and Mommy...and Daddy...and Nana. We can't let that happen, Cousin Blossy would not approve."

Bubbles was standing by the door, she didn't think of apologizing to that Maid, even her friends thought she went too far. Wishing a baby dead is beyond wrong.

There was no time to focus on that, she had to focus on Buttercup...and the Baby...the doctor was examining her already and Bubbles needed to be in prime shape to comfort her in case of bad news.

She walked back and forth for what seems like hours, but was really only a few minutes.

The door suddenly opened...the doctor walked out...Buttercup had her face in her hands...

"Buttercup...Buttercup, what did he say?"

"Nothing...he didn't say anything. He just...walked out. That's bad isn't it? I've lost **another** baby." Buttercup started crying as she laid down on her side, Fang mewoed and rubbed his head on hers, purring.

Bubbles gasped but she ran behind the doctor, "What's wrong? Please...stop...is she going to be ok? You didn't tell her anything."

"Move aside, I must report it back to the Prince immediately."

"Please...just...just–"

The Doctor suddenly stopped and bowed, Bubbles bumped to the back of him, she saw that he stopped for Boomer. She curtsied, looking at him.

"I couldn't wait any longer...how is her baby?" Boomer asked.

The doctor spoke...

 **More soon, I'm being evil**


	36. Good news

**Bubbles POV**

I pulled the Doctor's hand.

"You've could have said something." I stomped at him.

"What?" He seemed surprised that I was yelling at him.

"Wait, you didn't tell her?" Boomer looked at him.

"I wanted to give you the news first. You might need to calm your wife down."

"She's not my wife, she's my sister in law, a Princess. Come on." Boomer grabbed the doctor's arm and pulled him down the hallway.

"Wait...sister in law, so Buttercup is married to one of his brothers...which one?" I scratched my head but there's no time for that. I followed him, happy to find that Buttercup was still on the bed, crying.

"Oh...I guess you guys are here to make me take the penny royal oil or something. You don't have to convince me alright, I'll take it." She sniffed and wiped her tears away. She was so precious, trying to put on a brave face.

"There's no need your highness. I'm sorry that I just walked out, but I was completely baffled and amazed and had to tell the Prince. Your child...is still alive."

Buttercup's eyes widened, "But...but..."

"I know, I had the penny royal ready as well. I thought for sure that the child was dead from all that blood loss and the cart ride and stress but it's still in there. I can hear a heart beating in there and when I pushed the belly, I could feel the child's head and a light kick. The child is in there."

Buttercup got up and nearly crushed the Doctor with a huge.

"Let him go!" Boomer cried out and the Doctor could finally breathe.

"But she can't work and no carriage rides either. You can have light...light walks and must stay calm as much as possibly." He advised us, "This was a miracle, but miracles rarely happened twice. Simply amazing." He walked out.

I hugged her.

"Which means...I can make the baby's blanket, and I can go outside, but I can't play." She pouted and sat back on the bed, but there was a smile on her face as she held Fang up in the air.

"Well, I hope you listen to him, Fur face, you must make sure she takes it easy." He patted me on the back, "I must get back to Work, It seems that Princess Blossom has already sent out the invitations, I bet Brick is crying." He left the room.

"Stop looking at him and let's go outside. I want some fresh air." Buttercup said with a new spring in her step, she struggled to put her pants on, "Damn, its like I just doubled in size."

"Here let me helped you. We have to be careful now." I cautioned her, showing no signs of what happened in the kitchen. Buttercup put on her old shirt, but now it seem smaller. She didn't seem fat any where else except her belly.

"Damn, I have gotten bigger. I need a bigger shirt." She groaned.

"It's ok, the whole castle knows you're with child."

"I still feel comfortable with a big shirt, I might have one that I stole from Theo." She went to the chest at the foot of the bed, "I stole this when I first came here, just in case." She put on the loose long sleeve white shirt, "Almost right." She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the sleeves.

"Buttercup, why don't you tell Boomer that you're scared of your husband?"

"What?" She looked at me shock and started to cut the other sleeve, "What the hell are you talking about now?"

"You...it's just that, you seem scared of him."

"I'm not scared of my husband...well, I'm gonna be a little nervous when Boomer brings him here. He's such an emotional wreck."

Which one of Boomer's brothers is an emotional wreck, I would've thought it was Brick, if it wasn't for Blossom's engagement. They just seem perfect together, it couldn't be the vile horrid Butch, not only is he a cold blooded snake but he's so...reserve and emotionless. Blitz is a gentle giant and he just eloped with Brianna.

Beast...he gets stressed out pretty easy and not good under pressure...and he did always cry a lot.

"And you're scared of him?" I gasped as I thought, it must be Beast.

"No...Not him, he would never hurt me...because he knows I would beat him...it..it's..."Buttercup had a tear coming down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away, "God, this baby just makes me emotionally...let's go outside. I could feel the dirt in my feet.

I pouted but I shrugged my shoulders and followed her out.

 **Later on**

I was talking to Belle while she was getting Buttercup's dinner tray ready.

"It's Beast...Buttercup's husband is Beast."

Thats when I got the weirdest reaction from Belle, her eyes widened and she just grabbed a pot on the stove and burned her hand.

I grabbed a rag, put it in a cool bucket of water, and put it on her hand.

"Oh, don't worry about this...I just got distracted, happens in my family a lot..." She giggled wildly, but it wasn't her usually giggle, it seemed...faked...or forced, "Silly Fur Face, Pumpkin couldn't be Cupie's hussie. You're just funny fun in the brightness of the sun."

"Belle..."

"Now then, you better deliver that Tray, you never make a pregnant woman wait. A servant did that to my mom once...and she horribly horribly scarred them...horribly...she even painted what she did...Bye Bye..." Belle was acting seriously weird, even for her as she shooed me out of the kitchen.

I felt like I just said something awful to her.

 **Normal POV**

 **Flashback**

"Does it say why?" A girl asked.

"No...M'Lady." The servant just read the letter over but shivered as an older man just snatched the paper from him.

"No...No...just that the engagement is cancelled." An older man's eye twitched as he tore the paper into pieces, "How this...this..."The Older man blinked and stared at the ceiling.

The Slightly older woman patted her husband to sit down but he was still staring and started to drool.

"Well this certainly is a disappointing disappointment. What an upfront to our noble lineage. Well if that Province King thinks he'll let him have an inch of our land or rich ores, then he'll be sadly mistaken. Using my youngest child this way-"

"Mommy, it's ok." The girl sighed.

"No it's not...I could just..."

"Mommy, the Doctor said to paint your impulses."

"I do not wish too..."

"Then a tea party and then we play the Opposite game."

"Oh yes...yes...I do love a good game...Oh I meant I do hate a good game." Her mother chuckled in delight, "I will not win to my daughters this time."

"Yes Mommy, come Ryoko and Mommy, don't sit down."

"Oh...Ryoko, you must 'not' play the game as well. It wouldn't be 'bad' if you didn't."

The younger daughter poured a cup of tea for her mother and her sister, who barely responded being drugged with herbs.

The Mother took a sip and sighed in delight but she saw the sad look on her youngest face, "This is delectable, my sweetie...I meant bad...bad..Oh did I just lose?"

She nodded but got a big hug from her mother, "Mommy."

"Oh Sweetie, that Prince just lost a treasure. A wonderful wonderful treasure, Who makes an excellent cup of tea." Her mother clapped in pure delight, "Why not all three of us paint our feelings? Until your Daddums returns to us and then we can all have a jolly good dinner and play more wonderful games." She smiled and hugged her twin daughters.

Her youngest though had a sadness on her face that she wasn't use to.


	37. Chapter 37

**Normal POV**

In a Large estate in Kansai, Brianna stirred as the sun shined through the curtains. She woke up to an empty bed and sighed, she did enjoy sleeping until she woke up naturally. Back in Sonata , she had to wake up at the crack of dawn like a proper Princess should.

She pulled a cord and in five minutes, a maid servant came in with a tray.

"Where is Lord Blitzkreig?" She asked as she was putting her shawl and slippers on.

"He's in his study, Milady, I have Breakfast-"

"Could you please take me to him, please?" She asked. Brianna was escorted through the lovely estate that Blitz inherited from his mother it had five villages and it was beautiful. It was much smaller than her Castle but she found it charming, with its white and gray colored marble hallways, stain glass windows that brought color into the hallways. She was in love with this place from the moment she saw it that night. The estate was in the desert kingdom of Kansai, but it had Magi's rich green lands. The King of Magi wouldn't dare touch Blitz in this kingdom, because Blitz was the second hand man of the King and one of his most trusted advisors.

"In here Milady." The maid bowed and she was went into the room. Blitz was at his desk, trying to read through documents but he yawned.

"Oh Princess, you're awake."

"Yes, trying to figure out why you weren't in bed. You said you wasn't going to work." Brianna walked up to his desk. He instantly snatch a paper and tried to hide it.

"Just a few things, then we could-"

"What are you hiding?" She asked, trying to reach for it but he held it high in the air.

"Its just from the Sultan...just him and his dirty jokes." Blitz joked.

Brianna pouted at him using his height against her, she punched him in the stomach. He crumpled and she snatched the paper, "Honestly, why do you-" she paused and looked at the note, "Funny how my parents barely cared about me until now."

"Brianna, they do care-"

"They're threatening to disinherit me...well fine...let them keep that stupid throne. Its never been nothing but a pain." Brianna tore the letter to pieces, but she saw another one, "This one is from grandmama." Brianna blushed a letter as she read the letter. Blitz wrapped his arm around the waist of his tiny wife.

"Your Granny is quite the firecracker."

"Yeah...she wrote that she's not gonna let my parents' bull headedness disinherit me, I'm the only heir. She thinks I shouldn't have eloped but she's proud of me folllowing my heart and finding the love she wished Father had...and...she wants great grandchildren."

Blitz blushed a little and kissed the top of her head, he walked to pour himself a cup of water.

"What a minute, Grandmama might be on to something. I think we should consummate the marriage...my parents can't reject the marriage...it would be too late."

Blitz's face nearly exploded in an embarrassment, " Consummate! You mean-"

"And if I get pregnant...that would be better." Brianna said thinking.

"I can't believe you can say stuff like this with a straight face." He had a sweat drop and continued to laugh nervously.

"Well, its a good plan isn't it?"

"They can't refuse anyways, we're married and living together. There is no hurry."

Brianna saw a letter with the Hearticha Royal Seal but none from Airebellia, she opened the Hearticha one, "Well, Blossom is mad about not being invited to my wedding...oh...but we're invited to her engagement party in Eqaria...nothing from Bubbles. I'm getting really worried."

"Oh...I guess you didn't hear...Boomer and Princess Aurora are engaged again." Blitz was drinking his water and sitting at his desk.

"What?!" Brianna gasped, "And Bubbles didn't tell me..."

"She probably isn't in a position to tell anyone. She might be in hiding."

"Are the rumors true...did her father actually tried to marry her?"

"Afraid so."

"Why didn't she tell me...or Blossom? Blossom would've sent an army. Knowing her, she probably thought she could fix it. That's how she is...always trying to take care of things herself, so she won't bother people, either that or always trying to help everyone else but her own. Oh I want to know what happened to one of my best friends. Boomer must know...right?"

"I doubt it. If Boomer really had her, he would have to take her back to her Kingdom."

"What? But they're engaged." Brianna sat on his lap.

"Well yes Princess, being engaged is one thing...but having her...is another. If she was really there, the King could argue that he's holding her against her will. That could cause a war."

"Damn I hate politics."

"I know...you're so sheltered and cute."

Brianna pouted, "I'm not that sheltered, now are we going to-"

"I have a lot of work to do."

"I don't care. You're. Newlywed and you have a duty to your wife." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "When are you gonna take me to tour the villages or show me more of Kansai."

"Or that's what you meant. Soon...later today...I just really need to get these things fixed for the Sultan." He squeezed those hips.

"Owww...you brute that hurts. And here I thought I was going to help you."

"Can't help it...I love those hips and you came in here with just that little gown on, so I can really see that body."

Brianna shrugged her shoulders not embarrassed by his flirting, "Well I can show you-"

"You've gotta make it fun, if you protest and get mad. It's cute."

"But I'm not mad, your my husband now, you're allowed to see some skin...but stop squeezing my hips, it hurts. You better be finished when I come back. Your wife demands your attention. If not, I'll smack you." Brianna gave him a light peck on the lips and ran off.

"She's a keeper." Blitz just laughed.

 **Bubbles POV**

A few weeks later

I've hardly seen Boomer for those few weeks and I missed him terribly. I just didn't know what to do, Buttercup said I should just confessed but as much as I fear Daddy finding me and taking me back, I fear Boomer's anger just a little more.

Boomer doesn't get mad like Brick, but he did have some pride and I fear that I would hurt his pride and disappoint him.

I sighed as I was sewing the girl baby blanket and Buttercup was sewing the baby boy's blanket and occasionally stabbing her needle with her finger.

"God damn it!" Buttercup swore as she sucked on her finger, she stabbed herself again.

"Oh Buttercup, you're a Princess and Princess don't use such foul language."

"Look, I'm hungry, my back feels like it's about to split in half and I can't even see my feet anymore. I'll use whatever language I want."She pouted, she was so cute, rubbing her stomach, "And this kid is kicking harder than ever. I missed when he or she was quiet."

"But just think, in a few months...you'll be holding your baby. Mommy said she fell in love the instant I was in her arms."

"Really? My mom said she loved which of us when we were born, she called us her tiny miracles. I was her loudest one."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"I have two brothers and one sister."

"Oh...I always wanted a sister...but...that wasn't going to happen."

"Why not?"

"I was a miracle...and like the doctor said, miracles rarely happened twice. My Mommy and Daddy loved me...Mommy said the Kingdom celebrated for two months. Mommy and Daddy..." I sighed, sewing the pink fabric into the quilt.

"Don't make it so girly...if this is a girl, she's gonna be a tough girl. Do you miss her- Owww..."Buttercup winced and held her belly.

"Another Kick?"

"Yeah...SHIT!" Buttercup jumped out of bed, "I peed on myself again."

"Its ok...it's ok...this tends to happen. We'll just wash up and change the bed again." I reassure her, as she was blushing, "Nothing to be embarrassed about. This happened with my maid too. The Doctor says that sometimes the Baby can kick something that makes you pee. Even Hagatha said her son did that to her too."

"Damn brat, behave in there." Buttercup rubbed her belly, "And can we go outside again, I need some fresh air."

"Of course. I wouldn't mind some fresh air either, especially during Spring."

After Buttercup getting another bath and the maids changing the bed sheets, one of them was looking at me and I wouldn't even look at her. Buttercup struggled to put her clothes on. It was as if her belly doubled in size and she was now six months. She shouldn't be moving too much but light walks were ok.

"We can see If Belle has those Sour Apple Preserves."

Buttercup paused as we were going down the stairs. She held onto the rail and I held onto her hand, and she carefully walked down the stairs. It was weird how nervous she acted whenever we would come to the stairs, she would barely breathe until we were at the bottom.

"Safe." She would sigh and walked on.

Buttercup sat on her stool, next to the well. The garden just seem to come alive when she walked in.

"The Ball is coming. In just a few days..." Buttercup sighed, rubbing her belly, "Like always, Boomer always keeps his word. Damn it."

"Its going to be ok. Your husband is sweet tempered person."

Buttercup started to chuckled while eating a green apple, Fang chewing on some grass and Pip was safely in my cloak, hiding from the menace, "My husband, are you serious? Well, I just hope he can be like that when he comes."

"HELLO THERE!" Belle shouted, carrying a basket of potatoes, " You guys are sitting in my potato peeling spot."

"Oh...Sorry." I said.

"I'm not moving." Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Nothing like sitting in the sun and peeling skin potty potatoes to make you appreciate life." Belle sighed wonderfully, Buttercup sighed and moved down a little, so that Belle could sit in the middle of us, "I must say Luna doesn't have as much sun as here." Belle giggled as Mina and Jack started peeling with her.

"I can help."

"Oh no...no...Peeling potatoes is my thing Bubbly, I could peel potatoes all day...oh but you could get some well water. How is Mother Nature Cupid holding up?"

"Terrible...but...happy I guess. Just nervous about the Ball."

"Yes...When you're going to meet your Princely Prince again and hold each other in your arms like a fairy tale..."

"Or end up killing each other...well...not killing...but close enough."

I can't imagine Beast putting up much of a fight especially with someone like Buttercup, "Don't be too harsh on him. I bet he misses you terribly, you're quite the catch."

"Kiss Ass."

"Language Princess Buttercup." I stuck my tongue at her, and the two just started laughing.

 **Normal POV**

Beast was coming out of the carriage with his Wolf, Luno. He was greeted by his young brother.

"Any luck?" Boomer asked as Beast looked exhausted.

"Her family refused to let me see her."

Boomer patted him on the back as they went in.

"I would not blame them...I have made a foolish mistake...if only I was like Our Cousin, he leap at the chance of love and now he is happy, even though he is reduced to only have one estate." Beast continued to said.

"Its ok...My Royal cook can make something for you. You love her cooking."

"I apologize Little Brother, but I do not have the stomach to eat."

The servants gasped and Boomer was in complete shock.

"Ren Ling, did...did...you just refuse food?"

"I would like to sleep, if my room is prepare Little Brother. Perhaps Luno would like to eat?"

Boomer still in shock, nodded, "Of course."


	38. The second Ball

**Bubbles' POV**

Buttercup was outrage.

"I'm not wearing that!" She screamed crossing her arms and sitting on the bed

Boomer wasn't backing down, he looked seriously too cute that I wish I could just get up there and kiss him. He was holding this fabulous rich green kimono doves on it with or this bright green and silver kimono with a array of white and yellow flowers with lighter green leaves and vines. It seems this is what Kyotoron wore in their country and since Buttercup is half Kyotoro, it would be wonderful to see her in it and it was part of Buttercup's promise.

"You're picking one." Boomer glared at her, "You're coming to this Ball and you're patching this up with your husband. You need to talk sense in him or he's declaring war on us."

Why would Beast declare war?"

"I said NO! I'M NOT WEARING THOSE STUPID OUTFITS!"

"Buttercup...buttercup, you must stay calm...the baby." I spoke softly, "Now Buttercup, you promised that if Bo- The Prince got these dresses from your Father's home land, you would wear it to the ball."

"I didn't think he could get one- Don't be so smug!" She snapped at him, he did have a smug look on his face that made me laugh.

"Buttercup, as a monarch, you must keep your word. If your husband is going to declare war and if all it takes is a word from you to stop it, isn't it worth a few hours in a dress."

"That's not just it...what about the King?" Buttercup had this intense worry look.

"Dad's not coming, I invited Blitz and Dad is refusing to be in the same area with him. That's how mad he is." Boomer smiled.

I wonder what's going on between The King and Buttercup, she almost looked pale just mentioning him and she was rubbing her stomach.

"I promise...he won't be there. If he even thinks of showing up, I've already asked my guards to alert me and you'll be hidden." Boomer had real concern and he touched her shoulder, "It won't happen again."

Buttercup just nodded and sighed, "The lighter green one."

"I seem to have gotten this in my possession...as well." Boomer pulled out a strange but beautiful head piece, it was simple with a large white flower in the center and these jades dangling on the ends of a large silver strings.

This isn't the Lunarian Royal Crown, theirs has a crescent moon. Plus Buttercup is an Earth Fairy, she couldn't live in Lunaria. Of course, it couldn't be Beast, what was I thinking. Goodness, I'm getting so confused. Who else? If Boomer is her brother in law, it has to be one of the brothers...unless...maybe there's one I don't know about...there could be another brother.

"My crown...how did you get that?" Buttercup looked stumped but she sighed with a shrug, "Fine...fine...I'll go, but only to smack him about this stupid declaration of war and the food, hopefully Belle is making her chicken on a stick or her butter nut squash roll."

Boomer placed the kimonos on the dresser and walked out, I followed him out.

"Thanks for helping me with her." He sighed rubbing his forehead, Boomer seemed so tired. He was working hard on these trade routes and trying to get Eqaria to thrive, he hadn't been himself for weeks.

"Hey...hey Boomer you're doing great." I patted him on the back.

"Yeah...yeah...I just...I'm a little tired of fixing problems. I've been had time for my pets...or my science projects and thankfully sword practice."

"My Liege, you promised me that you would. You may not like it but Sword Practice is very important. You may never know when you need it."

"Fine...fine...I'll squeeze it in somehow. Now Beast hasn't been himself, he's barely eating."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"You can tell me the short version, I promise that it won't spill from these lips."

Boomer had this weird look on his face as he touched my chin, "No...not from those sweet lips. Beast was once engaged to the powerfully rich family of the De Bloom...one of their daughters of course. It wasn't easy, but Dad was determined but the Head of the De Bloom family's sister was The Queen of Hearticha. So my Dad tried that way to get to the connection, one day it happened...while Beast was in Hearticha, he met one of the elusive De Bloom's heirs. Beast said, for him it was love at first sight. He said she was strange but in a good way, she hid her face by mask. My Dad was so happy that he got an invitation from them and to bring their son with the 'Moon colored' hair. The De Bloom's owned half of Lunaria and the richest lands too. It didn't take long for an arrangement, the De Bloom's liked Beast."

"It seemed to work all well."

"Beast was very happy himself, he was madly in love with her, the second born I think. Or I think he said she was the oldest...damn, I really don't know. Both of them were the heirs, but I think she was the one to inherit the De Bloom's estate. Anyway, some disturbing news came to my Father, the De Blooms were mad...soft in the head you could say."

"Soft in the Head?"

"Lets just say that the Queen of Hearticha was the first to marry outside the Family and this De Bloom heir would be the next. My Dad said, they were madness itself. The Head of the Family had practically night fits and clawed the doors, the mother was in her own little world and who knows about the heirs, I heard one of them was so bad that they were locked up because they tried to burn the house down."

"Oh my...interbreeding."

"Yes, even...even the Queen suffers from it I heard."

All of a sudden, it started to make since with Blossom. The Queen had fits, trying to find Her baby Blossom, but Blossom would be standing right in front of her but then she just slapped her. Blossom would constantly cry in my arms, I always thought she suffered from late Baby Blues like Mommy said.

"My Dad wanted Beast to break it off, he didn't want that madness to contaminate his family, he even tried to make Brick tried to break off with Hearticha. Only problem, Beast listened to him. Beast always listened to him and now he regrets it. I just wish I knew how to fix this. Out of all my brothers, Beast doesn't deserve this, he doesn't deserve Dad's- God, I can barely talk about that man.

"Bad things happen to good people."

"Yeah...it does."

"Maybe...if you talk to Princess Blossom, she could somehow pulled some strings."

"You're gonna be busy."

"On top of that, trying to stop a war."

"Oh that reminds me, do you have other brothers?"

to c. Boomer gave me a curious look, "Why? You're not going to cheat on me, are you?"

"Of course not, My Liege."

"Well, I can't say, Dad doesn't exactly keep it in his pants at times, I think there are at least two." Boomer sighed, "I'm gonna need a nap."

"You've earned it." I kissed him on the cheek, "You should rest my Liege while you can."

I bowed as he left, I was just about to walk back to the room, when I saw Belle. I thought for sure she was coming up to give Buttercup more of her sour apple preserves but she was going the wrong way. I looked over and she was carrying a tray. She placed it on the floor, kicked the door three times and just ran with her arms up. It was definetly Beast poking his head out. He looked down at the tray. He looked around, picked it up and sniffed it, then he just brought it in.

Few Days later

It was finally time for the Ball. I felt so excited. The theme was pink and red with hearts. The kitchen was bursting and once again Belle was thriving and twirling around the kitchen despite Hagatha barking at everyone.

"Here...I made frosted cookies with hearts, here...take some." She held the tray up and just dropped it on my hands, "For Cupie too."

I thanked her but I was nearly pushed out of the kitchen. I sighed as I was carrying the tray. A band of musicians were standing in the corner. They were already practicing and playing, they were playing the Salterello. Oh I wish I could dance to that one...

It flashed before my eyes.

 _"May Daddy have this dance." My Daddy holding his hand out and I was nine years old, grabbing it and Mommy just clapping._

 _I danced with him and would just laugh and twirl me around, then he picked me up and spun me in the air._

 _"Daddy's beautiful little Princess." He held me up and then I collapsed in his arms and hugged him. Mommy would walk on the dance floor, kissing both of us._

 _Blood suddenly started spilling out of Mommy's eyes..._

I was in Buttercup's room when I snapped out of it, tears streaked down my cheeks. The tray was shaking in my hand.

"It's all wrong...so wrong...why...why?" I felt so giddy and my body was shaking on its own.

Buttercup grabbed a flask and gave it to me, "Drink this."

"Mommy and Daddy...why is this all so wrong...we were happy...so happy...so..happy...so...happy...so...happy...then she died...Mommy died and now...it's all ruined...all ruined...what if he finds me?" My heart was hammering and my ears were ringing and the tears-Buttercup shove something in my mouth...

Everything seemed...blurry, I felt so dizzy as I laid on the bed. Pip was on my cushion.

I just laid there for what seemed like eternity. Buttercup sat on the bed and patted me on the head.

"Did it happen again?" I looked at her, it felt like a strain just to speak.

"Yeah...Just calm down and take some deep breaths. You're not in Airebellia, you're safe in Eqaria."

I took a deep breath like she said and just laid there a minute.

"Just relax, we got some time before the Ball." Buttercup sounded so nice as she rub Fang's back.

"Everything is just ruined...Mommy dying-"

"That doesn't sound like relaxing to me. Here have one of these cookies, as always Belle makes everything good." Buttercup was munching on a cookie and gave me one, "I don't even like sweets."

I took a bite, it was so sweet...and strawberry flavor, I'm more into blueberry but Blossom loves strawberries.

"I'm sorry...I...I..didn't mean to-"

"You ain't gotta explain nothin' ta me. We can just take it easy."

I just needed to focus on something else.

I sat straight up and finished my cookie, "NO WE CAN'T! There's a whole routine of beauty that we must do before the ball. First, bath!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Buttercup was leaning back, surprised at my sudden outburst, but sighed in despair, "You're gonna turn me into a girl aren't you?"

"Yes...you're going to be the prettiest Princess around, that your husband's jaw will drop and he won't go to war, now then...the bath with flower petals."


End file.
